The Heist
by Geishaaa
Summary: Chaos erupts in the tenth division as an immature bet pits a lieutenant against her captain in a battle to steal Hitsugaya's beloved Medal of Excellence. The wager: eternal glory, bragging rights and an admission of defeat by the loser in front of the whole squad. For the Bleach Big Bang 2019! Cover art by the very talented Ammsterdam!
1. The Heist I: Hitsugaya Vs Matsumoto

**BLEACH WEEK IS FINALLY HERE!**

**This is the first of three parts to my Bleach Big Bang story! I will be releasing the next two parts throughout the week, so follow the story if you want updates and head over to Ao3 to find the entire Bang collection of brand new Bleach stories and art, contributed to by a number of enthusiastic Bleach lovers! You can also find the Bing collections if you want to browse the smaller pieces many have contributed over the last few months.**

**It's been a wild ride but I am excited to share my new story, The Heist, with you all! It's for my favourite Squad Ten bubs, and is inspired largely by Brooklyn Nine Nine's Halloween episodes (if you know, you know).**

**Also a very happy birthday to our main man, Ichigo! He doesn't play a major part here because I have given him the night off to party with his friends ;)**

**WARNING: Rating is EXPLICIT due to hanky panky (i.e. sex) scene/s.**

**Enjoyyy xx**

…

Rangiku Matsumoto would be the death of him.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had been saying those exact words for the last sixty to seventy odd years, since he had been a scrawny boy in Junrinan who was literally knocked over and then mildly concussed by those two chest weapons she had the nerve to call breasts. Fast forward to now, twenty years after the Quincy War and eight years into their romantic relationship and Toshiro was sure those words were truer than ever as the woman in question stared at him, eyes more mischievous than he had ever seen – and that was truly saying something.

"Well, Captain," his rank rolling off her tongue in a way that was both sexy and scary, "I propose we make a bet."

Toshiro titled his head, cautiously curious – if there was ever such a thing.

"I have until midnight, twelve hours from now," Rangiku continued with a brief glance at her watch, outlining the terms of the proposed bet, "to steal your Medal of Excellence from the office."

"And the wager, Lieutenant?"

"Eternal glory," Rangiku suggested and Toshiro didn't miss the way her arms folded beneath her chest, pushing her breasts up and together, "bragging rights, and an admission of defeat in front of the entire squad."

"I want your paperwork done," Toshiro added, humouring her suggestion and raising a stern eyebrow, "nay, I want all of the squad's paperwork done, for a month."

"I want you to kiss me in front of the whole squad," Rangiku rose to the challenge. "Ten seconds minimum, with tongue."

Somewhere else in the room, one of their squad members gasped loudly.

The corner of Toshiro's mouth twitched upwards. He extended a hand out to his lieutenant. After all these years, he knew better than to fight against Rangiku's games. The only option was to play – and _win_.

"You're on."

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Captain's Office, 1 hour earlier.**

"Captain~~!"

Sighing, Toshiro glanced up from his paperwork. His lieutenant (and girlfriend) was sauntering into the office, a little plate of chocolate cake in her hand. She closed the door behind her and wasted no time in skipping over to his desk, immediately seating herself in his lap. Toshiro's arms wrapped around her waist automatically and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder instinctively.

They had made it a rule long ago that they would keep their professional and personal lives separate, which had mostly been code for 'no sex in the office', but that had been eight years ago when they had first gotten together and the rules had, well… _loosened._

And by loosened, he meant they had fucked in the office a number of times. Of course, they were discreet; locking the door, shutting the windows and blinds, ensuring to only do it out of office hours, and so on. That, however, did not mean they were as concerned with being discreet about other, _less intense_ forms of affection. The squad knew of their romance, as did the rest of the Seireitei (having been voted number one for 'hottest power couple' in Hisagi's newspaper last year, narrowly defeating reigning champions Kyoraku and Ukitake), so it was no big deal if anyone were to walk in on them spooning on the couch, or holding hands as they watched the training drills through the window, or, like right now, with Rangiku sitting in his lap. Of course, Toshiro had found it highly embarrassing the first few times it happened, but he had grown to care less about what other people thought of him. As long as he got his job done effectively, what did it matter?

They had gotten together during the recovery years (read: decades) following the defeat of the Quincies in the Thousand Year Blood War. There was just something about going through a traumatic experience side by side that really brought people together, or as Rangiku so eloquently put it: "Those who are zombified together, stay together". Of course, his sudden growth spurt had helped, but ultimately the war had matured him more than anything.

On the physical side of things, he still had not quite caught up to his 'adult form', as his matured zanpakuto was so annoyingly referred to, but he was much taller now, with visible muscle lines and a jaw that was chiselled instead of rounded by baby fat. He even had to shave now, which had been exciting at first but was now a tedious task he had to complete every few days lest he wanted to hear Rangiku complain that he was "too spikey to kiss". Emotionally though, he had always been more mature than his physical age suggested but since the end of the second major war in his career in under five years and entering into his first adult relationship, Toshiro had learned a lot about what it meant to be a man, not a boy, and a man could be a responsible captain and an affectionate boyfriend at the same time.

"You didn't stay for the cake," Rangiku pouted.

"I don't like cake," Toshiro reminded her, "and it's too early for sweets."

That morning, the biannual promotions ceremony had taken place at the First Division Meeting Hall and the Tenth Division had a massive eight soldiers being promoted. There were a further twenty-nine soldiers from across the other twelve squads being promoted and the ceremony was witnessed by the captains and lieutenants of all squads as well as the invited guests of the promoted officers. Following the ceremony, Rangiku had organised a morning tea for the whole squad to celebrate their colleagues, including tea and coffee, an assortment of sweets and a giant cake shaped into a daffodil for the squad's flower symbol.

"It's eleven," Rangiku argued, using a spoon to cut and scoop a mouthful of the cake before holding it up to his lips. "That's morning tea time."

Relenting easily, he let her feed him exactly one spoonful of cake, making sure to express his distaste through a deep frown. He could appreciate the flavour of the cake, a rich chocolate, but the texture he didn't love; it was almost mousse. His compliance was appreciated however, as Rangiku then leaned down to kiss him, her tongue flicking across his lips, cleaning up any crumbs.

"You're distracting me," Toshiro breathed when she pulled back from the kiss, her forehead resting against his and her long strawberry locks falling around them like curtains.

"You're easily distracted," she said softly, humour in her voice.

"Only since dating you," the snowy-haired captained retorted, voice light.

"It's been eight years, Hun," Rangiku laughed, "can't use that excuse forever."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and kissed her again, his hand cupping her cheek to bring her closer. It was true it had been a long time, and they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm of domestic bliss, living together in the Captain's Quarters, but years felt like months to soul reapers. There was almost no concept of time, since they all lived so damn long. Sure, they used a normal twelve month calendar and time technically went at the same speed as the Living World, but when they could live to over two thousand years old as the previous Head Captain had, there was just no need to rush in the afterlife. Truth be told, Toshiro enjoyed that time was slow in the Soul Society. It meant he could take his time with life, and he could take his time with Rangiku.

He tugged her lip gently with his teeth causing her to gasp a little, enough to slip his tongue into her mouth. She fought back, pressing firmer against him and grabbing the opening of his haori in her fists.

A loud knock at the door had them separating promptly. Rangiku slid off his lap, combing a hand through her hair as she moved to open the door. Toshiro, feeling an uncomfortably warm growth his pants, scrambled a little to pull his chair further under the desk so that his groin was out of view.

The door slid open to reveal their third seat.

"Captain, Lieutenant," the officer – Takeo was his name – bowed. "We've received a call from Captain Kuchiki. His manor was broken into and Squad Ten have been tasked to investigate."

"Very well," Toshiro sighed, eyeing the stack of paperwork in his in-tray that was about to get a whole lot bigger. "Tell him we'll come straight over."

The third seat bowed and left.

"Matsumoto, gather up a small team," Toshiro ordered. "We'll leave for Kuchiki Manor as soon as they're ready. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Why not now?" Rangiku asked, oblivious to Toshiro's heating face. "You can't get much paperwork done in a minute."

"…"

"You have an erection, don't you?"

"…"

"Do you want some help-?"

"No, thank you, Lieutenant," Toshiro cut over her quickly. "Please carry on with your orders."

The smirk Rangiku sent him could have put the devil to shame but nevertheless she slipped out the room without another comment.

Groaning a little in frustration, Toshiro put his head on the desk and crossed his legs, thinking of certain Captain of Squad Twelve in nothing a thong, greased up and dancing around a pole. It was enough to make his boner die and gag reflex to kick in.

…

**KUCHIKI MANOR - Crime Scene, noon.**

Squad Ten were the official 'investigative squad' appointed by Head Captain Kyoraku after the wars. Apart from their regular soul reaping duties, the Tenth were often called in to deal with crime in the Seireitei, specifically solving it. It had come after Toshiro had been officially recognised with the coveted Medal of Excellence for his investigative work in both wars, namely figuring out Gin and Aizen's plan before they had left the Soul Society.

Toshiro, Rangiku and six of their squad members stood in the Kuchiki Manor kitchen alongside the victims of a break and enter; Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki.

"The chef found the back door wide open. The locks have clearly been tampered with," Captain Kuchiki frowned deeply as he explained, "but it appears nothing was stolen or trashed."

That in itself was concerning. The Kuchiki's were a very well to do family, with an inconceivable amount of money and an abundance of treasures. Toshiro was certain even the lamp by the front door was worth more than his life. Why would someone break in and not steal anything when there was so much to steal? Possibly to stake out the place for a later robbery, but then why would they attempt to break in during daylight hours and while the manor was crawling with staff?

Toshiro ran his gloved fingers along the crippled door lock; whoever had broken in had used a large, metal tool, likely a crowbar. That told him a few things; firstly, it wasn't a staff member as they all had their own keys and wouldn't have needed to literally 'break' in, secondly, the person who had broken in hadn't used spiritual power, implying they were either a civilian without much spiritual pressure or a soul reaper who didn't want his or her spirit traced.

He called for one of his squad members to come over and start dusting for finger prints before walking around the room, looking for more clues, the other squad members doing the same.

"Any ideas, Captain?" Rukia murmured worriedly as she shuffled around behind him, the air around her icy with anxiousness.

"A few," Toshiro answered, but didn't explain further than that.

"Do you have any idea who might have wanted to break in here?" Rangiku asked Byakuya, flipping open her notebook. "Do you have any enemies?"

Byakuya scoffed derisively, "House Kuchiki has made many enemies throughout the generations; it comes with having such a rich and noble family."

Toshiro could practically feel Rangiku's sarcastic comment hovering on the edge of her tongue; they had both grown up in poverty on the streets of the Rukon districts, and Byakuya Kuchiki was known for his arrogance, wealth and aversion to 'street rats' like them. It made it hard to swallow some of the comments he made, but Rangiku held her composure, allowing Toshiro a private smile as he turned his focus back to crime scene.

"Maybe you could write me a list then," Rangiku suggested, voice calm and professional. "It would give us some suspects to interview as a starting point."

"No need," Toshiro called, turning to face his lieutenant and the Squad Six captain. "I know who broke in here, and it wasn't an enemy."

They both glanced at him in surprise and Rukia too seemed to look at him with bewilderment and horror.

"Who?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowing and his hand noticeably reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Your lieutenant," Toshiro answered matter-of-factly, "Renji Abarai. He didn't steal anything because he hasn't left yet."

The Squad Ten Captain took a step to the side, moving out of the way of the large pantry behind him. He reached for the door knob and pulled it back, revealing a very guilt looking redheaded lieutenant holding a crowbar, cramped between shelves of non-perishable food items.

"Hi Captain," Renji tried to smile.

"Abarai," Byakuya growled. "Explain yourself this instant!"

The lieutenant looked lost for words, quickly trying to stammer out some form of explanation but instead he only made concerning choking sounds. To make matters worse for himself, Renji knocked a jar of sliced beetroot off the shelf, the glass shattering loudly when it hit the ground and bright pink beetroot juice pooled out onto the kitchen floor, slowly staining the old wooden floorboards.

"It was my fault, Brother," Rukia intervened quickly as Byakuya's spiritual pressure spiked significantly, standing in front of her childhood friend who was only trying to sink further back inside the pantry.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked, shock written all over his face at his adoptive-sister's admission of guilt.

"I asked Renji to steal some things from your study," Rukia confessed, eyes downcast and head bowed in shame. "I wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for you. I needed your diary to find a suitable date, your calligraphy set to make the invitations and the family photo album so I could make a collage of photographs of you over the years."

It had been Rukia's anxiousness that had tipped Toshiro off. She had projected it through her spiritual pressure which, as a fellow ice spirit, Toshiro was able to recognise the subtle hints of guilt. At first he had figured she was scared; someone had broken into her home and that was reason enough to be a little fearful, but then Toshiro sensed her guilt. It seemed she was more afraid of her brother finding out the truth than of the perpetrator that had broken in. He had then discovered Renji's involvement and hiding location only seconds later; while the lieutenant showed great skill in hiding his spiritual pressure, he breathed through his mouth – _loudly_. Not loud enough that anyone not listening for it would have noticed, but Toshiro had sensed the offender might not have left the manor yet, given nothing had been stolen, so he was listening out for someone.

"Renji was supposed to sneak in to collect those items while we were out to breakfast this morning," Rukia continued, sending a slide glare to her friend in the pantry.

"I thought if I used the crowbar to break in, you wouldn't be able to sense me later," Renji spoke up, stepping out of the pantry but slipping behind Rukia as if she was his human shield, "but it was louder than I thought and the chef came running in. I panicked and hid in the pantry."

Rangiku scoffed loudly but tried to stifle her laugh when Toshiro gave her a warning look.

A tense moment of silence washed over the room. Byakuya's spiritual pressure did not waver, but Rukia's grew steadily more and more anxious. Renji visibly shrunk under his captain's harsh expression, sinking further behind a terrified and pale Rukia.

"Rukia, Abarai, my study, _now_."

Byakuya's words were cold and stern. Toshiro wondered if that was how stiff he sounded at times given his former reputation as the 'cold captain'; the word 'cold' having a double meaning for his ice-based zanpakuto and generally unemotional demeanour. The description, or some might say insult, was thrown around less these days as he had lightened up a lot, finally feeling – after forty odd years – comfortable in his captain role. Besides, having a lieutenant and girlfriend as wild as Rangiku meant one had to learn how to relax and just go with it, or prepare to wear a lot of hats because she will make your hair fall out from stress.

Rukia and Renji marched out of the room stiffly without another word. Byakuya snapped his fingers and suddenly two maids appeared, scrambling to collect cleaning supplies and deal with the broken jar of beetroot. Toshiro nodded to his squad members who quickly busied themselves in packing up their investigative equipment.

"No arrests will be required today," the captain of Squad Six announced, voice clipped. "Good day, Captain Hitsugaya."

The raven haired man then turned sharply on his heel and exited the kitchen, heading in the same direction as his younger sister and lieutenant.

"You're welcome," muttered Toshiro, despite not actually being thanked.

"Good day to you too, Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku murmured sarcastically beside him, obviously offended she didn't get acknowledged by the nobleman.

Toshiro turned to her as Byakuya's footsteps grew faint and the two Tenth Division leaders shared a knowing glance before suddenly bursting out with laughter.

"Oh my goodness," Rangiku howled, wiping away tears of laughter, "Renji is such an idiot. Who the Hell breaks in with a crowbar while there are people in the house? Surely there was an open window somewhere?"

"There were at least three that we walked past on the way in," Toshiro chuckled, "It definitely wasn't the most well thought out plan on his behalf."

Rangiku only laughed more, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Her laugh was infectious, spreading to their squad members who were still packing up and pretending, rather badly, not to overhear them, and then onto the maids who were scrubbing furiously at the stained floor, although they did a much better job at holding their composure.

"What a dumbass," Rangiku cried.

"Come now, Matsumoto," Toshiro began to compose himself, "we should be glad he wasn't a good criminal. Now we can get back to the division, minimal paperwork, no complaints here."

"You're right, Sir," Rangiku agreed, her laughs dying down. "I just can't believe how stupid the criminals have been that we've caught lately. Remember that guy from last week? He tripped running down the stairs and broke his ankle, and then he tried to-"

"Eat the evidence," Toshiro recalled with a grin, remembering the civilian they had caught trying to steal from the Ukitake family vaults. They had arrived at the scene to find the man, lying at the foot of the stairs, leg mangled and a mouthful of bank notes.

"Idiot," Rangiku muttered, "I swear they're getting dumber."

"Which is good for us," Toshiro reminded her, although he would never admit he was getting a little bored finding the case pretty much solved within two minutes of them arriving on scene.

"Yeah, of course," agreed Rangiku, "but you know… it's getting a little boring, isn't it? I miss the excitement of a tough case. You know what, Captain? I think I would make an excellent thief myself."

"Would you now?" Toshiro smirked, humouring her for a moment.

"Yep," Rangiku straightened up proudly, "I'd be so hard to catch, they'd call me _'The Enigma'_."

A theatrical tone and wild hand gestures followed which had Toshiro and their squad members chuckling. It was such a ridiculous concept – Rangiku, a sneaky thief. Sneaky was not a word one would ever use to describe Rangiku Matsumoto; she was not known for being stealthy or even quiet, in fact, she was the exact opposite – loud and proud, full of life and dramatic as all Hell.

"And guess what, Captain," Rangiku said smugly, "not even you, the famed child genius and prodigy, the Investigative Squad Captain, could catch me."

Scoffing loudly, Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Matsumoto, I've been catching you my whole career."

Catching her hiding sake in the office, catching her trying to hide a stay kitten in her pocket, catching her sneaking a party into the training halls, catching her sneaking off to the Living World to go shopping… one time he even caught her trying to hire a lookalike to sit in the office and do paperwork so she could go off and drink.

"You've only ever caught me trying to smuggle things into the division, Sir," Rangiku argued, "You've never caught me stealing anything before."

"Matsumoto," Toshiro smirked. "I am categorically sure that I would catch you before you could steal anything from my division."

Around the room, his squad members backed him up instantly with firm nods and mutters of 'the Captain's right, Lieutenant'. Matsumoto's confidence never wavered, however, her eyes only growing darker with mischief – a look which always spelt trouble for Toshiro.

"Well, Captain," Rangiku drawled, "I propose we make a bet."

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Captain's Office, 4:45pm (7hrs, 15mins until midnight)**

Toshiro sat at his desk, signing requests, filling out forms and reading reports. A bet had been put in place by his lieutenant with a very hefty stake, but Toshiro was not worried. He carried on with his day as he normally would have, finding less disruptions to his paperwork time as was the case when Rangiku was normally up to something. Again, the young captain wasn't concerned; it had almost been five hours since the agreed upon gamble and so far no attempt to steal his medal had been made. Furthermore, Toshiro was sitting in the best place to catch his lieutenant – or The Enigma, as she decided her con name would be – should she try anything.

His Medal of Excellence was locked away securely in his passcode-protected safe (which also contained important files and the petty cash box, amongst other private things), which in turn was locked in a cabinet underneath the very desk he was currently sitting at, the keys to which were weighing down the left side of his haori from their place in his inner pocket. The only times he would be required to leave his office was for his training session with Rangiku coming up at five which was to last an hour (and she would be with him the whole time) and then again at quarter past seven for a two hour introductory night drill with the new recruits.

They had put some rules in place, discussing them on the walk back from Kuchiki Manor. Firstly, Rangiku wasn't allowed to let 'The Heist', as she so aptly called it, interfere with her job, which meant she had to still attend her five o'clock personal training session with him, and lead her one hour officer night drills at eight. He would let her paperwork slide as she never really did it anyway (and was about to have a whole month's worth on her plate) but if she was needed to perform a lieutenant's duty than Rangiku would be required to oblige. If her job didn't get done, she lost by default. Secondly, Rangiku had to have the medal in her hands at the stroke of midnight; she couldn't just steal his entire safe and/or cabinet and claim the win. Furthermore, if she managed to get a hold of it and then he managed to get it back before midnight, she would be considered defeated. The final rule was that there was to be no casualties – if either of them harmed anyone in their attempts to steal or protect the medal, they were automatically disqualified.

Feeling confident that he could protect his medal from his less than stealthy lieutenant, Toshiro continued on with his paperwork. Eventually though, trouble turned up in the shape of his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Captain~~" Rangiku sung, skipping through the door. "Our training session starts in a few minutes."

Looking up, Toshiro scrutinized her; her eyes were still dark with mischief and she was smiling broadly.

"Let me finish this report," Toshiro muttered. "Sit over there, where I can see you."

He gestured to the two large couches in the middle of the large office space. They sat either side of a coffee table, one with its back to Toshiro's desk and one opposite that, facing his desk. Rangiku smirked at his cautiousness and sat at the one facing him. He eyed her suspiciously as she continued to smirk at him, leaning over to expose her giant bust for a moment as she reached for one of her magazines. She then turned her focus off him as she leaned back into the couch, idly flipping through the magazine. Toshiro narrowed his eyes a little but returned to his report. He found himself constantly looking back up at her, telling himself it was to keep an eye on her, as if she could somehow sneak up right beside him and steal the medal without him noticing, but in truth, he kept looking up at her because she was so damn exquisite to look at.

He had always known she was attractive, finding himself with a very large crush as he went through puberty. She had been named 'Miss Soul Society' every year of his career (he still wasn't sure why they bothered running a competition) and was fancied by almost everyone. He had known that all too well, developing quite the jealousy issue. Still, he had suspected he would be less enchanted by her sexuality by the time they'd been dating for eight years and knew every inch of each other's bodies, but even now she was of constant distraction to him. Right now, she laid across the couch in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' position, her hair swept to one side, breasts pushed together by her magazine flipping arm that rested across her body. A few years ago, she had altered her uniform to have a massive split along the left leg of her hakama pants, claiming it allowed her more manoeuvrability, but he knew it was so she could expose her long, toned leg to the world. Right now, she was laying on her right side, causing the split fabric to fall away from her leg. Toshiro swallowed; he_ loved_ her legs.

The lieutenant looked up, catching his eye for a second before Toshiro quickly looked back down at his report, the blush on his cheeks burning like fire as he imagined that beautiful long leg wrapped around his body. He pretended to read the report, scribbling a signature at the end, and placing it back in his in-tray (he'd have to read it again when he was less distracted).

"Okay," Toshiro sighed, standing up and collecting Hyorinmaru which was hanging off the back of his chair. "Let's go, Matsumo-"

He'd choked on his words as he had turned to face her. She was no longer propping herself up on her elbow, now tucking her arm beneath her as a pillow as she laid across the couch, the resulting change in position had left one her breasts to slip out of her top a fraction, enough to expose her nipple.

Looking up at him with a concerned frown, Rangiku quickly realised her wardrobe malfunction. Giggling but slipping her boob back inside her shirt.

"Whoopsie," Rangiku sung, not sounding the least bit embarrassed. "Lucky you're my boyfriend."

Frowning at her logic, Toshiro walked towards the office door.

"Up," he ordered. "Time to train."

The strawberry haired lieutenant jumped up, breasts bouncing excitedly, as she skipped towards him. He let her out of the office first, locking it firmly behind him.

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Captain's Office, 5:55pm (6hrs, 5mins until midnight).**

Training had… not exactly gone the way he had expected it to.

After her little mishap on the couch and the way she had laid in front of him, all curves and gorgeousness… well, it was hard to concentrate after that. He had tried to get it out of his system in training, going extra hard at it, but that became difficult given his sparring partner was the exact woman he was trying to get out of his mind. She was nailing him at every move, her leg exposed through the pants split, breasts glistening with sweat, her confidence growing while his frustration only escalated resulting in even more errors on his part. Just over forty minutes in and they had taken a water break, Rangiku choosing to pour her water over her hair, face and chest instead of drinking it. Naturally, that had been the final straw, Toshiro ditching the sword and pinning her to the wall in a few well-placed steps, lips crushing hers.

The response had been incredible. Apparently she had wanted him as much as he wanted her, the sounds she was making going straight to his groin. Maybe it was the bet? They both loved a bit of competition and they had been flirting madly all afternoon.

The sound of the division's bell ringing twice was enough to stun them apart before they had enough sense to remember what the bell meant. At ten minutes to six and ten minutes to twelve, both sides of the day, the bell rang twice, singling the changing of the guard, which was a process that generally took ten to fifteen minutes and left the entire administration hallway, bar his office usually, empty during that time. Which meant-

"Office sex?" Rangiku asked breathlessly, held up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Office sex," Toshiro agreed, putting her down.

They had grabbed their swords and made a run for it. They only had ten minutes for certain, fifteen if they were lucky, but given the state they were currently in, Toshiro was almost positive they would make the time frame, even if they traded intercourse for_ other_ forms of pleasure.

"I'll lock the door, you get the windows," Rangiku whispered as they ran through the administration hallway.

At that point Toshiro could only grunt his acknowledgement. After fiddling with the key and lock on his office door for too many seconds, they burst into the office, Toshiro heading straight to the windows, shutting them and closing the blinds, the lack of sunlight darkening to room greatly. The overhead lights were flicked on and Toshiro turned to face Rangiku, his jaw dropping; his lieutenant stood in front of the closed (thank goodness) door, one hand still hovering over the light switch and the other slowly opening her black kosode shirt. She smirked at him as his face heated up and his pupils dilated, still her movements continued. Eventually the whole top half of her uniform fell away, revealing an incredibly lacy red bra that he was positive he had never seen before.

"Do you like it?" Rangiku asked, sauntering across the office to him. "It's new."

Toshiro could only stare; he wasn't sure at what point he had become a breast man, especially given how often those things had tried to suffocate him as a child. It was probably the way they would bounce when she was on top of him, hypnotising him into being entranced by them whenever they were bared before him. Of course, he also loved her legs, but his true love was a woman's ass, and Rangiku's, like her breasts, was big, round and amazing to squeeze. To prove his point, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and smacked her ass gently.

"I'd rather know what you're wearing down there," he whispered, pinching her butt cheek and causing her to buck her hips into him, the friction a nice reward for them both.

"I'll give you a clue," Rangiku breathed into his ear, voice sultry as anything. "I'm not wearing anything down there."

With that, he practically threw her on to the couch, falling on top of her. Apparently having another idea, Rangiku flipped them, pinning the captain on his back while she climbed over him, straddling his hips. His hands landed on her waist naturally while hers moved to unclip the bra. The sexy garment fell away revealing her ample chest and Toshiro's erection burned painfully with desire. She leaned forward and kissed him, her hair falling around them and her bare chest rubbing against his uniform.

Knowing what he was thinking, Rangiku made quick work of opening up his kosode, her hands – still cold from being outside, but exactly the way he liked it – running down his chest and abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles.

"Fuck you're hot," Rangiku muttered, leaning back across him to kiss and suck down his neck and collarbone, hopefully keeping the hickeys under the uniform line.

"Says you, Babe," Toshiro muttered between little pants, reaching up to smack her ass again.

He only used pet names when he was really turned on, while Rangiku tended to throw them around willy-nilly, on more than one occasion she had even done it in front of the squad, usually leading to very embarrassing coos of 'aww' from the ladies, and suggestive winks from the men.

She continued to kiss him all over his chest, her nipples hard as they scraped across his abs, before returning to his mouth and kissing him hard. Like really hard. Her hips ground against his, her body running right up the length of his covered shaft, causing him to hiss and shut his eyes. Toshiro could barely keep up with how much she seemed to want him on that office couch that evening. He let his hands wander over her body, and eventually he found the tie of her obi. She cursed his slowness, especially given their dwindling time frame but he was enjoying her torture as he slowly undid the knot and allowed his hand to slide down the front of her hakama pants.

It was indeed true that she was not wearing any underpants, his hand finding nothing but her bare heat. She moaned softly as he began to rub between her folds, purposefully avoiding her wet entrance and the little nub of nerves he knew would push her over the edge.

"Hurry up…" Rangiku breathed heavily on top of him, "you bastard."

Rangiku also got mean and impatient when horny, something that only seemed to turn Toshiro on more.

"Whatever you want, Babe," he laughed before slipping two fingers instantly inside her, a loud cry from his girlfriend letting him know he had hit the right mark.

Apparently, she sensed no need to be quiet in her lust-filled haze, despite the fact that the new guard officers would be returning at any minute. Toshiro didn't feel the need to shush her either, becoming completely taken over by the enchantment of her moans and heaving body. Every time he pushed his fingers back inside her, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth hung open releasing a deep, almost guttural moan, and her body trembled in his arms, waves of pleasure controlling her. At some point, his hand had stopped moving and she took matters into the own hands, pulsing back onto his fingers. Toshiro had fallen deep down the rabbit-hole now, feeling as though he could come at any moment without even being touched just from watching his woman fuck herself on his fingers.

As if sensing his closeness, Rangiku seemed to find the presence of mind to search for his length inside his own pants, grabbing it less than gently and tugging it out of the confines of his pants. She stroked it in time with her own thrusts back on his fingers, causing Toshiro to clench his eyes and hiss, back arching off the couch a little.

He opened his eyes and was met with Rangiku's own steely blue, which were now darker with lust than he had ever seen them. There could have been a squad full of soldiers listening on the other side of that door right now but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care, especially as he used his thumb to rub her clit and her orgasm began to build in front of his eyes.

In one final movement, he pushed three fingers back into her while she thrust back onto him, rubbing her clit furiously. Her cry was loud as her head snapped back and his hand practically dripped with her juices. It sent a wave of pleasure up his shaft as she gripped it tightly but he held back on his own climax, preferring to watch her come down from her high.

She flopped back over him, her hair falling over his face and her body sweaty against his.

"Wow," was all she managed between endless panting.

Toshiro could only nod, panting too, his erection painfully remaining squished between their bodies with no friction. He swept the hair off his face, kissing her neck and moving to wrap his arms around her body tightly.

However, as he moved his arms around her, he seemed to knock her hand a little and a jingle was heard. Frowning Toshiro looked down at Rangiku's hand, his keys dangling between her finger tips. His keys, including the key to the cabinet which held his safe, which in turn held his Medal of Excellence, the exact item she had bet him that she could steal by midnight.

He stared at them, lost for words, while Rangiku's body froze against him, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"You have got to be kidding me," Toshiro groaned. "Tell me you didn't just use sex to steal my keys."

Guilt came over her face and Toshiro closed his eyes to quell the anger that was starting to flare up in his heart.

"I… might have," Rangiku grimaced, having the decency to at least sound ashamed of herself.

Opening his eyes and staring at the vent in the otherwise plain white ceiling, Toshiro sighed, trying to keep his anger and disappointment in. He was still very turned on and therefore about to be extremely sexually frustrated, plus he was becoming exhausted from training and miscellaneous sexual activities, as well as the general running of a division, investigating a stupid crime at the Kuchiki Manor and playing flirtatious mind games with his lieutenant. She was just playing the game and he shouldn't take his anger out on her just because she was turning out to be better at it than he thought. He had admitted himself that morning that she was his biggest distraction and now she was using her knowledge and tools to steal his keys. He couldn't blame her for that.

"Well, I caught you again, so…" Toshiro sat up, taking the keys out of her hands and gently pushing her off him, correcting his clothing. "Try again later."

He walked around the couch collecting first her bra and then her kosode before tossing them back to her, both of them pretending they couldn't see the tenting in his pants.

"Get dressed and go," Toshiro ordered, slipping back behind his desk and sitting, pulling the first bit of paperwork towards him and picking up his pen. "The guard would have swapped over by now."

Silently, Rangiku did as she was told, putting her uniform back on and fixing her hair. She crept over to his desk as he kept his head down, trying to focus on the report in front of him. She settled herself in his lap as she had done earlier that morning, but this time, his hand dove into his pocket and wrapped around the keys instead of wrapping around her waist.

She seemed to sense his distrust, kissing him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," she murmured, pulling his head down to her breasts as she had always done, and propping her chin on top of his head. "I will make it up to you tonight."

"Before or after you steal my medal," he muttered against her skin, no longer enchanted by the squishy mounds presented to him.

"After," she answered, a smile in her voice, "but it will be worth it, I promise."

"It better be," he retorted, slightly sulky. He was still shitty about what had happened but unable to stay mad at her for too long. "Too bad I'll keep catching you though."

Likely feeling safe that she hadn't hurt him too badly with her stunt, Rangiku slid off him, moving towards the door with a sly grin on her face.

"You can't catch me, Baby," Rangiku told him smugly. "I'm _'The Enigma'_."

Laughing at his suffering eye roll that followed, Rangiku slipped out the door, leaving Toshiro to his own sexual frustrations.

Rangiku Matsumoto really was going to be the death of him.

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Administrative Hallway 9:20pm (2hours, 40mins until midnight).**

Toshiro was not surprised that the next time he saw his lieutenant was when he found her trying to pick the lock to his office door on his way back from night drill training with the recruits, Rangiku's officer drills having finished twenty minutes earlier (he had checked with the fourth seat to make sure she had indeed attended).

"Matsumoto," he greeted, watching in amusement as the woman jumped back from the door, hair pin and screwdriver in hand, completely startled. "You wouldn't be trying to break into my office, now would you?"

"Well, the office is technically mine too since we share it," Rangiku responded, "and we both know I lost my key years ago."

That much was true. Rangiku did have her very own desk in his office although it was hard to spot under the tonnes of magazines and cosmetics and it had become more of a makeup station than a lieutenant's work desk. She had even installed a lighted mirror that she could slide up when using it and slide back down when not. It was also true that she had lost her keys, and then two spare keys, so in the end Toshiro had just stopped giving her keys. He usually left the office unlocked anyway so that she or his officers could get in when he was out at meetings or training, but not today. He had his pride to win now, and after that little performance of hers on the couch a few hours ago, he certainly didn't trust her to not make another attempt at stealing the medal while he was out at training.

Her attempts were futile though. He had taken measures to protect the medal before he had left the office. Firstly he had re-locked all the windows and used his powers to ice over the glass with unbreakable, impenetrable ice. She couldn't unlock the windows from the outside and now she couldn't break the glass either (not that he could be sure she would go as far as to break division property to win the bet, but he was better safe than sorry). Secondly, he had locked the office door from the outside with his keys. She would have been able to get in with her own keys, had she not lost them back in the nineties, and obviously she hadn't found them again, given that she was using a screwdriver and hair pin to – unsuccessfully – try and pick the lock.

"And tell me, Lieutenant," Toshiro tilted his head to the side in mock curiosity, "what were you going to do once you had gained access to _our_ office? Surely not your paperwork?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I _was_ going to do my paperwork," Rangiku told him, standing straighter, "to make it up to you for what happened earlier."

"You were going to make it up to me… by doing your job?" he frowned. "I was hoping for sex, you know, maybe a massage even."

Behind him, his third seat – who Toshiro had definitely forgotten was following him with the new recruits drill evaluations – choked.

"I-I'll come back l-later," Third Seat Takeo stammered, voice high and a deep blush on his cheeks.

Rangiku scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh you've heard worse from us, Takeo, don't be such a prude now."

"Ignore her, Takeo," Toshiro sent a glare to his lieutenant, "and my apologies, that was inappropriate. Please, come in. We really need to go through the evaluations tonight."

Takeo looked uncomfortable but agreed, and Toshiro pulled out his keys, opening the door to let the three of them in. Toshiro immediately cut in front of Rangiku to get to his desk first where he could stay between her and his cabinet. He lifted a huge stack of paperwork from his out-tray and placed it in her arms.

"There you go, Matsumoto," Toshiro smirked. "Since you're so keen to do your job this evening, please deliver these to the relevant divisions before office hours end."

His grin was wide and he patted her on the back. She smiled back too, but it was as fake as her pink claw-like nails.

Office hours in most divisions were typically 8am-10pm with the squad members on duty changing shifts with the guard every six hours, allowing them to get in a few hours of training or drill practise either side. The Captain's office in each squad generally had its own separate hours, depending on how that particular captain liked to spend their time. For example, Toshiro was generally considered on duty from nine in the morning until about seven to eight at night, but he would extend or reduce his time according to the tasks of the day. Tonight for example, his hours would be much longer due this morning's promotions ceremony and the ridiculous bet he had agreed to.

"Of course, Captain," she bowed before turning and marching towards the door.

"And remember, Lieutenant," Toshiro called after her, "your job has to get done or you lose automatically."

She scowled at him over her shoulder but continued on, Takeo opening the door for her since her hands were full. They watched as her image disappeared into the night and listened as her footsteps retreated down the hallway.

"Did you just stick a tracking device on her back?" Takeo asked, frowning at him.

"I certainly did," Toshiro nodded, sitting down in his seat. "Should have done it years ago."

He had picked them up from Urahara's shop in the Living World several months ago while on a mission, deciding that they would definitely come in useful someday, if only to reduce the amount of time per day he spent trying to track Rangiku down to bring her back to the office.

Nodding in resigned acceptance, Takeo dragged Rangiku's chair from her makeup station and sat on the other side of the desk while Toshiro set up the screen that would show him his lieutenant's movements across the Seireitei. He and Takeo worked through the evaluations over the next hour occasionally glancing up to the screen to check on Rangiku, but so far she had followed all the normal paths and stopped at all the necessary divisions, heading inside the barracks to drop of the paperwork.

"She can't possibly think she's going to win, Captain," Takeo frowned. "She's got an hour and half to go and she hasn't even come close."

"You know about the bet?" Toshiro frowned, since the division's third seat hadn't been with them at the Kuchiki Manor where the bet was placed.

"Everyone knows about the bet," Takeo informed him, eyebrow raised as if he was surprise Toshiro didn't know how quickly news spread around the squad. "You're the favourite to win, by the way."

Scoffing, Toshiro rolled his eyes – of course the whole squad knew what was going on by now. There were probably bets being placed on who would win their competition.

"Everyone is staying up after the final guard change to see who wins," Takeo continued, eyes lighting up excitedly. "It's really caused a bit of a buzz around here."

Chuckling, Toshiro was glad that, at the very least, his squad was enjoying this little bet. Toshiro was pretty over it himself; he would be happy to just call it a night, cuddle up to his non-thieving girlfriend and forget about the whole thing. However, Rangiku was determined to drag this out, so Toshiro knew that quitting on her now would likely lead to a tantrum on her part and being known as a quitter on his part.

Eventually, Takeo left to get a late night snack from the division kitchens. Apparently the chefs were putting on a small buffet for everyone waiting up to hear the results of the bet. Somehow, it had turned into a big thing with even the soldiers who were to be on tomorrow morning's 6am guard shift were staying awake to find out the winner. It was a stupid little bet, Toshiro couldn't understand what the big deal was.

Rangiku still hadn't returned, and according to the tracker, was currently at the First and had been for a while, which didn't surprise him at all given her two best friends, Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise were there. Besides, it was one of the divisions she had to deliver paperwork to so if she wanted to waste what precious time she had left of the bet, then he wasn't complaining. Without her, the office was quiet and free from distractions, allowing him to finally get through his paperwork and even make a crack at tomorrow's meaning that he could sleep in past nine tomorrow.

It seemed he had spoken too soon, when Lieutenant Nanao Ise burst through his door.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she ran up to his desk, out of breath.

It was very out of character for the usually very stern and professional lieutenant of the First Division, who normally always knocked politely, waited for him to call her in and bow in greeting. Today, her manners seemed to have gone out the window.

"Rangiku's been arrested!" Nanao exclaimed, looking panicked. "She's been brought to the First and is in a holding cell."

"What?!" Toshiro yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"She was caught trying to steal explosive devices from the Twelfth," Nanao explained, still trying to catch her breath. "Captain Kurotsuchi caught her red handed."

Toshiro's eye bulged – it was never good when that psycho Kurotsuchi got involved. Oh gods, he was going to murder that bastard if he hurt his girlfriend.

"What was she doing with explosives?" Toshiro asked, quickly slipping Hyorinmaru over his uniform and bolting from the room.

"I'm not sure, my Captain sent me here before he went into question her," Nanao said, following hot on his heels as he ran out of the division barracks, "but I heard her say something about some bet before she was taken away. I don't know what she meant by that."

Toshiro stopped cold, the bespectacled lieutenant crashing into the back of him causing them both to stumble.

"A bet?" Toshiro repeated, turning to face a disgruntled Nanao who was straightening her glasses. "She stole explosives because of our bet?! What was she going to do? Blow up my safe? She would have destroyed the whole office and blown herself up in the process."

He was mad now. This bet had gotten out of control. He had a division full of people who were supposed to be sleeping so they weren't tired for tomorrow's shifts, a girlfriend using her sexuality to steal from him and a lieutenant willing to blow herself to pieces to prove a point.

"Does she not care if the division is blown apart?" Toshiro yelled, unable to stop the emotions coming forward. "What, does she not care how I would feel if- if she got hurt doing that? What if she _died_, Ise?! How does she expect me to carry on after something like that?"

Nanao looked at him through shocked eyes, unable to answer him. Toshiro exhaled sharply, feeling overwhelmed. He raked his fingers through his hair, and groaned, covering his eyes. This was neither the time nor place for a public emotional breakdown but the reality of the situation he was almost faced with had scared him. He didn't want to know what it felt like without her in his life. He didn't want to know how it felt to know that he had pushed her to such dramatic life-threatening choices, but he did.

He had goaded her into it. He had told her she couldn't do something. She was a soul but she was also human, she was going to challenge him on it, and as woman she had every right to challenge a man's ignorant view on her limitations. It had started as a silly bet but now it seemed like a symbol for so much more. Had he been too arrogant around her for too long? Had he overshadowed her in front of the squad too many times? Had he put her down and made her feel dumb?

"Captain Hitsugaya," Nanao's voice was cautious beside him. "I think you should talk with her before you jump to too many conclusions."

"You're right, Lieutenant," the captain swallowed.

Rangiku was safe and sound at the First. He had to talk it out with her first. Without another word, he continued on his way, slower now, towards the First Division, Nanao following at a safe distance.

…

**FIRST DIVISION BARRACKS – Holding Cells, 11:56pm (4 minutes until midnight).**

Kyoraku met them at the entrance to the holding cells, looking – for once in his life – sober. His face was serious and sombre, only spiking Toshiro's concern that maybe Kurotsuchi had hurt Rangiku.

"Where is she?" Toshiro demanded to know, grabbing Kyoraku by the collar of his hideous pink kimono.

The one-eyed Head Captain used the moment to pull the young ice captain into a warm embrace.

"Shhh, Shiro-chan," he soothed, rubbing Toshiro's back. "Ran-chan is okay, I promise."

Okay, so he definitely wasn't sober then.

"Get off me," Toshiro hissed, wriggling out of the tight hold and pushing his superior away. "Now where the hell is she?!"

"Cell Five, just down the hall," Kyoraku answered, gesturing to the long, dark hallway behind him. "Kurotsuchi won't be pressing charges so I will organise her release papers."

"Good," Toshiro muttered, turning sharply and stalking down the hallway to find his lieutenant, his relief in the news that she was unharmed and not being charged quickly turning to anger.

The Squad Ten captain marched down the line of cells, ignoring the soul reapers locked up in cells one through four, most of them appearing to be sleeping off a hangover as they were likely in for 'drunk and disorderly behaviour' – the Seireitei's most common crime. Eventually he came to Cell Five, his girlfriend sitting on the bench seat that ran across the back wall of the room, looking a little tired and a lot nervous, but otherwise okay.

"What the hell, Matsumoto?!" Toshiro snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his lieutenant through the kido barrier. "Are you fucking kidding me? You tried to still explosives from Kurotsuchi?!"

Rangiku cringed as he swore, a thing he only ever did when he was in the throes of love making or extremely pissed off, the latter being the obvious reason in this case.

"Okay, Babe, I know you're mad-" Rangiku started.

"It's 'Captain' right now, Lieutenant," Toshiro interrupted, eyes burning.

Rangiku sighed, standing and walking up to her side of the kido barrier, as close as they could get to each other without being zapped by the energy of the spell.

"I didn't try to steal explosives," Rangiku told him softly, baby blue eyes locking on to his teal orbs, "and I'm sorry that I made you think I would have risked killing myself to win this bet."

The white haired captain regarded her through cautious eyes.

"How did you know I thought that?" Toshiro asked, jaw clenched and fuming.

Nanao had been the only person there and she had been with him every minute leading up to now. There was no way she could have snuck off and informed Rangiku without him knowing.

"Nanao and I have ear pieces in," Rangiku explained, pulling out a tiny device from ear, the small logo of Urahara's shop printed on it. "I heard everything."

Toshiro stared at the thing. So Rangiku and Nanao had been communicating the whole time, and this was obviously now a set up; Rangiku had organised to pretend to be locked up, using Nanao to pass a false story onto him, and presumably Kyoraku too was in on it, if only to keep up appearances when Toshiro first arrived at the Squad One barracks.

"So you pretended to get locked up," Toshiro frowned as Rangiku nodded. "Why? So it would drive me out of the office long enough for you to steal the medal?"

Remembering how he had rushed out of the office, leaving the door completely open and not even remotely locked, Toshiro figured it was her time to strike. It didn't allow her much time, however, especially since she first had to work out how to unlock the cabinet, then somehow break into the safe, and get all the way back to the First, with only his small tantrum in the streets to slow them down.

"Oh no, I stole it hours ago," Rangiku shrugged casually, "but I needed you out of the office so Renji and Ichigo could return your safe and so I could make such a dramatic scene of this."

She gestured wildly to the cell around her before pulling out his Medal of Excellence from between her breasts, bowing a little as if she was in a play.

Toshiro's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped; she had stolen his medal? Hours ago? HOW?! It wasn't a fake either, he could tell – it still had the slight stain of Rangiku's lipstick from when she had ripped it off his uniform with her teeth after the last formal ceremony when they'd had sex in the – ah, _never mind._

Wait, did she say Ichigo and Renji were involved too?!

"… What?" was all he could manage.

Toshiro searched his mind for the possible moments when Rangiku or any of her little helpers could have broken in and stolen his medal but he was coming up blank. He was in his office most of the day, and the only times he was out, he had taken highly protective measures to ensure the security of his office while he was away.

"Well you see," Rangiku started with a smirk, "it all started with a brilliant plan by me, AKA _the Enigma_, and then a variety of convincing techniques to gather some help, although I only used sex on you."

She chuckled at her own joke and winked at him as he stared at her through unimpressed eyes.

Rangiku cleared her throat and quickly continued, "I had Yoruichi make the first move…"

_Rangiku spotted the former Stealth Force Commander, who was in her cat form and hiding in the shadows of the Tenth Division, as she was running through the administration hallway, hot on her boyfriend's heels. They only had a few minutes before the guard swapped over and Rangiku needed to distract Toshiro long enough for Yoruichi to pick the lock on his cabinet._

"_I'll lock the door, you get the windows," Rangiku had whispered urgently to the white-haired captain as they had busted through the office door._

_But Rangiku hadn't had any intention of locking the door. No, no, she had only closed it over, knowing it wouldn't take much strength at all to slide it back open, even a cat could do it. Instead she turned back to her captain and slowly undid her kosode top, revelling in the way his pupils dilated as the fabric fell away, leaving her in a deep red, lacy bra._

"_Do you like it?" Rangiku asked teasingly as she made her way over to him, "it's new."_

"_I'd rather know what you're wearing down there," Toshiro had whispered, eyes dark and breathing heavy as he pinched her ass._

"_I'll give you a clue," Rangiku had made her voice extra deep and suggestive, making sure to pout a little as she spoke knowing it would drive him crazy, "I'm not wearing anything."_

_It was all it took as Toshiro had immediately thrown them both onto the couch and Rangiku was forced to quickly dominate him, pushing him onto his back and pinning him down on the couch so he couldn't see the office door opening slightly – just enough to let in a small, black kitty._

_Things had got heated very quickly after that, with Rangiku using her sexuality as a distraction for the captain so that he wouldn't sense as Yoruichi turned from cat to woman behind his desk. Of course, Yoruichi was an experienced soul reaper and a former leader of the Stealth Force – sneakiness was her forte and covering her spiritual pressure was second nature to her. Toshiro wouldn't sense a thing, particularly in his flustered and horny state as Rangiku tried to quickly undress them both. The only thing that might have caught Yoruichi out was the noise of trying to unpick a lock, but luckily Rangiku had her covered, moaning loudly and shamelessly with every pump of his fingers inside her body. At one point, when Yoruichi had managed to pick the lock, the sound of the metal clicking open was just audible to Rangiku so she promptly pulled Toshiro's erection out of the confines of his pants and hoped her stroking would be all the distraction he needed; it was successful with the captain seemingly missing the noise and pushing her closer to climax as he found her clit and began to rub. While Rangiku had forced her noises a little, the orgasm had been incredibly real, and as a bonus, covered the sound of Yoruichi's retreat from the office and closing the door back over._

_Mission successful – in more than one way. All Rangiku had to do now was convince her boyfriend she was still trying to steal his keys._

"I figured if I got caught stealing your keys, you would still think I needed to unlock the cabinet, and hopefully you wouldn't suspect it was already open," Rangiku explained. "It was a huge risk leaving it unlocked while you did your paperwork in case you tested it, but you thought you'd caught me, so you didn't bother."

Toshiro frowned, listening to her story, "Shihoin heard us on the couch? Aren't you embarrassed?"

Rangiku laughed, "Not really after what I've heard from her and Soi Fon, honestly she kind of owed me."

Frowning deeper at the new image in his mind, Toshiro shook himself.

"So I was doing paperwork with an unlocked cabinet, but the safe was still inside," Toshiro thought out loud. "The only time I left the office after that was for recruit training and I locked the office and froze the windows… and when I came back I caught you still trying to break in?"

After that he'd sent her off delivering papers, eventually ending up where they were now; there was no way she could have stolen the medal after that point.

"Another trick, I'm sorry," Rangiku said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "If you caught me trying to break in, you would assume I hadn't already stolen it, when in fact I had."

"How did you get in?" Toshiro asked curiously, since he had taken such measures to ensure she couldn't get in.

"Oh I couldn't," Rangiku shook her head. "That was a very difficult hurdle, Babe, points to you on that one."

"It's 'Captain'," Toshiro reminded her, but the ferocity to his words was gone.

"This is when little Rukia came in handy…" Rangiku began to explain.

"_What do you mean you can't get in?" Rangiku had snapped at a rather sheepish looking Ichigo. "I thought you were the all-powerful soul reaper, Quincy, full bringer hybrid. Just break the windows!"_

"_I've tried!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Even Renji tried, but there is only so much we can do without using our bankais."_

_Rangiku had forbidden the boys from using their powers, especially bankais, as Toshiro would feel their spiking spiritual pressures in an instant, especially Ichigo's wild and untamed power, and come running to investigate. Everything had to be done manually to avoid detection._

"_Ichigo's right, Ran," Renji piped up from where he lay, exhausted, across her old bed. "Hitsugaya has locked the doors and windows and iced them over with Hyorinmaru – it's impenetrable."_

_Rangiku groaned loudly and flopped down onto her old bed too. They were currently holed up in the lieutenant's quarters which she almost never used anymore since she lived in the Captain's quarters with her boyfriend. She really only used it to store (read: hide) her shopping bags after a trip to the Living World, and now apparently she also used it as a headquarters for her heist planning._

_Renji and Ichigo were going to steal the safe now that Yoruichi had managed to unlock the cabinet. The reason the two men were needed was because that safe was made from thick, heavy metal and was impossible for one person to lift alone, especially without powers. Rangiku needed to get the safe out of the office so she had time to work out the passcode that would unlock it, without fear that her captain would return to do paperwork and catch her in the act._

"_Isn't there any other entrance point?" Ichigo asked. "Like another dodgy window somewhere or an underground tunnel?"_

"_A tunnel into a Captain's office?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow at the stupidity. "How many years you been coming here, Ichigo?"_

_At least twenty-something years was the answer, since the time Aizen had betrayed the soul society and Rukia had almost been executed-_

"_Rukia!" Rangiku had exclaimed suddenly, bolting upright and frightening both males. "There's a vent in the ceiling, and I bet she could fit through it!"_

_There was air vents in all the rooms and when Toshiro had been a small boy, Rangiku had sent him through the vents to steal Captain Shiba's sake supply, claiming it was distracting him from his work and that she would get rid of it, and by rid of it she meant she'd drink it herself. Of course, Rangiku could never have fit through those vents and even Toshiro now was too big for them and likely wouldn't have considered icing it over, but Rukia was still a tiny woman – she might be able to slither through._

_And she had been able too. The young Kuchiki and her two male accomplices returned several minutes later, the captain's safe dragged behind them. Rukia had been able to slither through the vents and, with Rangiku's expert navigation, drop down into the office, where she had unlocked the office door and let in Ichigo and Renji to steal the safe. Rangiku had distracted the officers long enough for the boys to get the safe past everyone and out of the division while Rukia locked the door again from the inside and escaped back through the vent. Rangiku even managed to make it to the officer training she was supposed to lead on time._

Toshiro was annoyed with how impressed she was at remembering the vents in the office. Even he had forgotten about it and he had been the one to use them when he was younger. Of course, he hadn't expected her to bring in all the helpers, but he realised they had never made a rule about having to complete the heist alone to win the bet. Rangiku had come up with the ideas on her own and used the tools are her disposal – Toshiro couldn't really fault that.

"You got the safe out of the office, but then what?" Toshiro asked, suddenly very wrapped up in her tale of thievery. "It still had the passcode and that's a lock you can't pick."

"I had Ichigo and Renji take it to Nemu," Rangiku continued her story. "She ran tests and while she couldn't figure out the exact code, she was able to use your finger prints to work out which four numbers made up the code."

"_The most used buttons are one, two and three," Nemu told her, "but it's definitely a four digit code so one of the numbers is used twice, which one I'm not sure."_

_Rangiku frowned, staring at the innocent key pad in front of her. Again, she didn't have long to figure it out. Toshiro had sent her deliver the paperwork and she knew he had stuck that tracking device on her. That had actually been what she was hoping for as he wouldn't be suspicious if she saw that she was delivering all the paperwork to the relevant divisions as ordered, and it just so happened that the Twelfth was on her list. Still, she wasn't expected to spend more than a few minutes at each division before moving on to the next one so her time was limited._

_Shrugging and punching in a random code of 1,2,1,3, the safe beeped aggressively, a red light flashing and the small screen displaying the message 'access denied, two attempts remaining'._

"_Two attempts?" Rangiku asked, a little alarmed. "What does that mean?"_

"_The captains' safes are designed to set off an alarm after three incorrect attempts," Nemu informed her. "A signal travels back to the Stealth Force who will inform the relevant captain instantly. Captain Hitsugaya will know within minutes of it happening."_

"_Great," Rangiku huffed sarcastically, checking her watch – she had an hour until midnight and two attempts remaining to guess his passcode, with no information to go on other than three of four numbers in no particular order._

_Rangiku had to think logically. Toshiro was a sentimental man – his passcode wouldn't be random, it would have a meaning to it, probably a significant date if she knew him at all. She thought of all the birthdays – it couldn't be hers, Momo's or Granny's. If the three had been a zero, it could have been his own birthday but the three threw her. If it was a date, the three could only be used for a day of the month that was the 31__st__, since there was no zero, which ruled out days that were the 30__th__ or the month of March which would have been presented as 0,3. Unless, of course, his passcode was represented a single digit day, single digit month, double digit year, that was d/m/yy – for example, the first of February, 2013, would have been the passcode 1,2,1,3._

_Tilting her head, Rangiku entered the code 2,3,1,3, for the second of March, 2013, or the date Toshiro had been awarded his Medal of Excellence. The safe beeped angrily again, displaying a second warning message._

"_Shit," Rangiku cursed; one final attempt left. _

_Rangiku really should have known that wasn't going to work – Toshiro's precise OCD-ness wouldn't have allowed that. Never did he express a date without making sure he used a double digit system, using zeros where needed, to express days and months, and four digits for years since they would live through multiple centuries and would need to distinguish between years like 1918 and 2018._

_Okay so, if it was still a date (and Rangiku was still sure it was), it would be expressed as dd/mm, which meant the three would definitely have to be used as a day of the 31__st__, so the first two digits of the code would be 3,1. That left the month, now since there was no zero, that removed the first ten months of the year, leaving only November and December, but since there was a two in the mix, that only left December, which mean the code was-_

_The code was 3,1,1,2, or the 31__st__ of December… Rangiku smiled to herself – that big softie; New Year's Eve was their anniversary date, when they had kissed for the first time on the office roof, only seconds before the countdown to the midnight fireworks._

_Rangiku punched the numbers in as quick as she could and was relieved to find the safe beep happily for once, the door clicking open._

"_How did you figure it out?" Nemu asked, robotic voice covering her otherwise impressed tone._

"_I thought like Toshiro," Rangiku smiled, pulling out the Medal of Excellence and hugging it to her chest; Gods her boyfriend was adorable._

Toshiro flushed at the story. He had set that as his code so long ago he had almost forgotten the significance of it when he punched it in daily. He never forgot the day, of course, as they always celebrated their anniversary exactly the way they had gotten together in the first place – a picnic on the office roof as they watched the fireworks, while creating fireworks of their own.

"And then you came here and pretended to get locked up," Toshiro finished the rest of her story, "sending Lieutenant Ise to trick me into rushing out of my office without locking it back up."

"Precisely," Rangiku nodded, "and I was nice and made Ichigo and Renji return your safe for you. I didn't even take from the petty cash box."

"How generous of you," Toshiro muttered, rolling his eyes.

He had lost; it was now after midnight and Rangiku was standing in front of him, holding his medal just as she promised. The Enigma, as she preferred, and Toshiro hated it but he couldn't disagree. She had met his match at every turn, used her knowledge of him to distract him and make him think he was still in the lead, and used all the resources available to her, including their friends and colleagues, to get the job done, just as any mastermind criminal would have done.

He signed deeply and stepped a touch closer to the kido barrier still separating them.

"You know I was really scared when Ise told me you were caught by Kurotsuchi," Toshiro murmured softly, not meeting her gaze. "I thought he might have hurt you."

There was a beat of silence and then a small zapping sound followed by a hiss of pain which had Toshiro glancing up quickly to see Rangiku sucking on her finger, apparently having tried to reach out to him before being reminded harshly of the spell keeping her confined.

"I'm sorry about that," Rangiku apologised, looking genuinely guilty. "I really didn't mean to worry you… or use you."

Referring to the moment on the couch earlier that day.

"I know," Toshiro sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Let's just go home and go to bed. I believe you owe me a massage."

"And sex," Rangiku bit her lip and winked.

"Oh, definitely sex," Toshiro chuckled, his manhood still sore from not finishing earlier.

…

Rangiku was released and since the whole thing had been a hoax, there had been no paperwork which, at this point, was honestly the highlight of Toshiro's evening.

They wandered back to the division, hand in hand, with his Medal of Excellence pinned to her chest. Toshiro had completely forgotten about the apparent party his soldiers seemed to be holding while they awaited the winning result, but they were both met with loud cheers when they arrived at barracks. Hundreds of faces turned to them expectantly and they were ushered quickly onto the small podium they used to lead full squad assemblies in the main quad. There were excited rumblings throughout the crowd as the soldiers closest to them noticed Rangiku wearing the medal.

"I believe there is one part of the bet you owe me," Rangiku whispered to him, voice cheeky.

Ah yes, the admission of defeat and of course, the kiss in front of the entire squad.

Toshiro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw; this woman was definitely going to be the death of him (had he mentioned that before?).

"What do you want me to say?" Toshiro hissed quietly back.

Rangiku whispered her response in his ear and Toshiro wanted to die; this was going to be so embarrassing, he wasn't sure he was ever going to live it down.

"Okay, Squad Ten," Toshiro clapped loudly, gathering everyone's attention and preparing to recite Rangiku's little script, "I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten the Investigative Division, have been defeated by the… the very beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten, who was successful in stealing my Medal of Excellence by midnight. She is… _The Enigma_, a true criminal mastermind, and – and…"

"And the Bestest Ever Soul Reaper…" Rangiku prompted him through a whisper.

"And…" Toshiro clenched his jaw, "the _Bestest Ever Soul Reaper."_

That wasn't correct, least of all grammatically.

"And the most gorgeous, sexiest, stylish woman in the Seireitei," Rangiku supplied, whispering in his ear again.

Toshiro turned pink from his chin to the hairline of his forehead and even to the tips of his ears. Why did he love this woman again?

"And the most gorgeous… and ridiculous woman in the Seireitei," Toshiro finished, going off script and earning a few laughs from the front rows who had heard the original line.

There was an eruption of applause from the entire squad as Rangiku flashed about the medal on her chest, doing her best impressions of a runway model, strutting up and down the podium. There were wolf whistles from the very back where Toshiro squinted and made out the shapes of all of her accomplices; Kyoraku, Nanao, Yoruichi, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Nemu.

Suddenly, a chant broke out amongst the crowd;

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

The cheer continued as Rangiku turned to look at him expectantly, eyebrow raised to remind him that he had actually agreed to this. Of course, he had agreed to it never expecting it to become a reality but still, Toshiro was a man of his word, and so he pulled his overdramatic lieutenant into his arms, swung her around, leant over her and kissed her fiercely – as not to do anything in halves.

Ten seconds minimum, with tongue. That had been the agreement.

Well, Toshiro certainly used tongue, and he wasn't sure how long it had been but it was definitely more than ten seconds as he held her, her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. In fact, he'd forgotten they were being watched, getting lost in her taste as their tongues danced eagerly between their mouths. They had even pulled away for a second only to latch back on for another go at it, an extra insanely loud cheer the thing to eventually remind them to pull themselves together.

They pulled away breathless, and Toshiro helped steady Rangiku back into an upright position, but they didn't let go of each other. Even when Toshiro dismissed the crowd and told them to get to work or get to bed, Rangiku was curled into his chest, his arms around her. He'd call it protectiveness but Rangiku would likely say possessiveness, but either way, he was not letting her out of an arm's reach tonight.

The crowd dispersed, and Rangiku reached up to kiss him softly again.

"I love you, Toshiro," she murmured.

"I love you too, Ran," Toshiro kissed her forehead gently, before beginning to lead them back to their quarters.

"Don't you mean 'The Enigma'?"

"Absolutely not."


	2. The Heist II: Teams Edition

**PART 2! I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 and are enjoying Bleach Week so far! Remember to head over to Ao3 to see other works in the Big Bang collection. Alternatively, check out the Big Bang's tumblr, where pieces are being collected and reblogged.**

**Happy reading!**

…

"You're staring again, Ran."

Rangiku giggled over the top of her sake cup, grinning across the table to where her ridiculously attractive boyfriend and captain was staring down at the cheque with concentration as he calculated the tip they needed to leave.

"Can't help it, Babe," Rangiku smirked. "You always look so sexy when you're focused."

The eye roll was instantaneous.

"It's hard to focus when I can feel your eyes burning into me all the time," Toshiro muttered, throwing some cash onto the tray and handing it to a passing waitress.

"Then stop being so gorgeous all the time," Rangiku suggested jokingly, chuckling again before she sipped back the last of her sake.

It was one of those beautiful and highly rare days when both she and Toshiro managed to get the day off work together. Being the two most top seated in the division certainly had its' drawbacks, getting time off together being the most frustrating. They weren't entirely free either, both of them permanently on call if something were to go wrong. Toshiro in particular was hard to get out of the division, preferring to micromanage every part of it, but over the years Rangiku had taught him to trust his officers to keep the place in order so he could take a much needed break with his girlfriend.

Today they hadn't gone far, just out to lunch. Work had been insane the last few days, especially with the new batch of recruits entering the division straight from their Spiritual Academy graduations – the week known as 'Recruits Week'. It had been a seemingly endless week full of welcoming orientations, introductory training drills and training new job assignments, all on top of their normal daily tasks and the crime investigative work they did. It had been exhausting and unfortunately, Toshiro had chosen the wrong recruit to put on ceremonial flag duty which of course Rangiku was in charge of teaching – never had she seen someone struggle with a simple flag hoisting so much. The recruit kept dropping the flag, stepping on it, letting it touch the ground (all big no-no's when it came to flag etiquette) and Rangiku had spent literally all week teaching him to hoist it properly, one time he had even got her ankle caught in the ropes and ended up hoisting her instead. Oh, how Toshiro had laughed for hours after that, chuckling continuously and deliriously since he was beyond exhausted.

Come Sunday, Rangiku was desperate for a day off and had dragged Toshiro out of the division barracks for a much needed, well, _sun day_. The fact that he came without any complaint at all told her that he was just as desperate to get away for the afternoon as she was, having his own issues with the recruit paperwork.

His eyes met hers, those large teal eyes brighter today, more relaxed. She felt her lips twitch into a sort of lazy smirk.

"What?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," Rangiku grinned back. "I'm just having a good day with you, that's all."

Toshiro's own lips stretched into a smile at that as he reached across the table to capture her hand, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. It had been an amazing day so far; they had slept in, engaged in some incredible morning sex, and by the time they were done it was lunch time, the two of them bypassing breakfast completely. Unless, of course, semen counted as breakfast in which case Rangiku had certainly had her _most important meal of the day_.

"Can you believe it's been nine years?" she asked suddenly, grinning at man who sat opposite her, his thumb absently tracing the bumps of her knuckles.

"Feels longer," he commented dryly, smirking when he earned the reaction he was looking for, that was Rangiku's foot kicking him under the table. The chuckle that followed fell from his lips low and sexy, and he did nothing to hide his cheeky grin, even as he lifted his sake cup to his mouth.

Their anniversary had been last week and they had celebrated it the same way they did every year, by recreating the moment they got together with a picnic on top of the office roof, midnight fireworks booming overhead to signal the beginning of a new year for both them and the world.

However the truth was that they had been together much longer than that – first as strangers, Rangiku keeping an eye on the boy she had found in Junrinan as he moved quickly through the academy, then to colleagues and later friends. They had been together for seventy odd years now, with almost a decade of that in a romantic relationship. It had been the best nine years of Rangiku's very long lifetime; every morning she woke up to that gorgeous (albeit usually annoyed) face, she considered herself the luckiest woman alive – 'alive' being used figuratively since she was, in fact, _very _dead.

She had taken things slow with Toshiro, something she had never done in any previous relationship, and she was so glad that she had; Toshiro never grew bored with her, only more and more comfortable every day, just as she grew with him. Rangiku could lounge around his quarters in baggy clothes, no makeup and hair thrown up into whatever messy do that kept it off her neck and out of her face and still Toshiro would come home, call her beautiful and kiss her deeply in greeting.

"It's been the longest nine years of my life," Toshiro told her, sending her a pointed look as he rose from the table and came around to her side, Rangiku pouting for a moment but he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, "but definitely the greatest."

It was said softly and she knew he meant it. Rangiku drove him mad, she knew that – largely because she did it on purpose – but still he loved her company. Sometimes she wasn't sure why.

"Oh Babe, you're so cute," she teased as Toshiro pulled out her chair and helped her up; chivalrous as always. "Even after all these years you still love me."

"I know I hardly believe it either," he quipped back, his words teasing but his fingers intertwining with hers as they walked from the restaurant.

"Even after all the times I tried to smother you with my breasts…"

"It became more pleasant as I got older."

"Even after all the times I've gotten drunk and thrown up you."

"Admittedly less pleasant, but the make up sex is always worth it."

"And even after I beat you in 'The Heist'."

That did it, Toshiro scoffing and rolling his eyes. Rangiku laughed, tightening her fingers over his as he tried to pull away.

'The Heist', as it had since been dubbed by their squad members, had been a silly bet turned intense contest between her and Toshiro. About a year ago, Rangiku had challenged him to a game of stealth after he had foolishly insulted her apparent lack of guile; she had until midnight that night to steal his Medal of Excellence from the office and despite a number of protective measures he had put in place, she had succeeded with time to spare, making a highly theatrical show of her win, of course. As per the terms of the bet, Toshiro had to publicly admit his defeat and kiss her in front of their entire squad. Since then she had bragged often, refusing to ever let her triumph over him go and as time wore on she was noticing his patience starting to slip. It was one of the more entertaining teasing activities she liked to engage him in.

"Some might argue that you cheated," Toshiro suggested, voice light but unamused, "bringing all those friends in to help you out. You didn't steal it yourself."

"We never made a rule on that," Rangiku pointed out, "so technically, I didn't cheat."

Toshiro shook his head, muttering under his breath something sounding suspiciously like 'fucking technicalities'.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Babe," Rangiku continued, linking her whole arm around his and pulling him closer as they walked. "Just because I'm the Bestest Ever Soul Reaper doesn't mean you're not pretty good too."

'The Bestest Ever Soul Reaper' was what he had to call her during his post-defeat speech to the squad, something that she knew he would despise, more because it was grammatically incoherent than anything else.

Her boyfriend scoffed again, louder.

"Talk to me when you've spent ten years training your Bankai," he grumbled, _"Lieutenant."_

Ahh, the age old debate they had; he thought she should train for her Bankai, Rangiku couldn't think of anything worse. Besides, even Haineko agreed she didn't want to reach it, but that was because she hated anything that took time away from her cat naps.

"Well I'm happy to challenge you to a rematch," Rangiku chuckled, steering the conversation away from her Bankai, "but I'm not sure you have what it takes to defeat _The Enigma_."

'The Enigma' being her criminal name as she had decided, given she was a mastermind con artist with a talent for thievery, mystery and deceit – playful deceit, of course.

Despite it being an empty offer, one which she had suggested a number of times and was rejected each time, Toshiro paused mid step, head tilting in thought for a moment.

"Let's do it," he decided, causing Rangiku to stare blankly at him as he turned to face her. She could see the mental cogs turning in his mind as he thought the offer through.

"Do what?"

"Another Heist," Toshiro turned his focus on her, eyes piercing and holding her gaze challengingly. "A rematch, as you so put it."

"You-"

"And this time we should both have to steal the same thing," Toshiro's brow pinched in thought as he put a twist on last year's match. "Whoever has it in their possession at midnight is the true winner, or the 'Bestest Ever Soul Reaper'."

His eye twitched slightly at his own words and Rangiku would have giggled if she wasn't' so busy trying to recover from the shock that the man she knew as her uptight and work focused boyfriend and captain (although he had relaxed a lot in recent years) wanted to engage in another silly bet over who could steal something better than the other, especially after having such a bad time of it last year. Not only did he want to participate again, he was changing the rules up; last time, she had been trying to steal his medal while he protected it, now he was suggesting they both try to steal the same thing.

"You really want a rematch?" Rangiku's eyes were wide and beginning to sting from a lack of blinking.

"What, are you scared you might be dethroned, Matsumoto?" Toshiro raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

Oh, last names. He was being serious then.

"Please," she scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I just wouldn't want to show you up in front of your squad two years in a row,_ Captain."_

"In your dreams, Sweetheart," Toshiro smirked, as he picked up walking again leaving Rangiku to scramble after him.

Serious and cocky then, Toshiro only used pet names when he was horny or being sarcastic… frequently it was both at the same time.

Okay he wanted another go at The Heist, _fine_, Rangiku would give him a chance. After all the cheating accusations, it would be great to shove it down his throat that she was the real champion here. It would be harder this time though, now that he knew not to underestimate her. Toshiro would be far wearier of her tricks, and would certainly know to keep an eye out for her little helpers. Speaking of…

"Just to be clear," Rangiku drawled, stepping back in line with the white haired man, "we are both allowed to employ others to assist where needed?"

Toshiro was silent for a moment, a frown etching on his face as he walked, thinking the proposal over and likely weighing up whether it was worth the advantage for him to have help himself versus the disadvantage to her if they couldn't utilise friends and colleagues to assist.

"We can ask others for help…" Toshiro answered slowly, seemingly still thinking as he spoke, "but we should form official teams."

"Teams?" Rangiku echoed questioningly.

"Yes, teams, so we know who is helping whom," Toshiro nodded more decisively, "and we can't use anyone outside of those teams to help."

Pondering it for a moment, Rangiku figured that was probably the fairest option. Last time he had lost because he didn't know who was working for her but this time he would, and she would know who he had gathered for his own team. If they couldn't ask for help outside their teams, it made it a level playing field and more than that, there couldn't be any betrayal from team members double crossing their leader.

"Okay," Rangiku agreed. "So what should we have to steal this round?"

"I'd rather not put my medal on the line again," Toshiro grumbled, a slight pout playing at the corners of his lips but he would never let it show completely. "We should steal something that belongs to both of us… or neither of us."

Thoughtful, Rangiku considered it for a moment as they entered through the Seireitei gates. The Enigma in her was resurfacing, trying to work out who she could have on her team to help her steal what. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"How about the Division flag?" she suggested, pointing to where the walls of their division barracks were slowly coming into sight, their two squad flags flying high; she had bloody well spent enough time with them this week already, she knew the flagpoles like the back of her own hand.

Each division had two flags that flew daily; the first was white with the division number in black, printed the same way it was on the back of the respective captain's haori, and the second was white again but with the division's floral emblem printed on it in black to match the same theme as the first flag – in the case of Squad Ten, it was a daffodil. There was also a third flag that was only flown during ceremonies, and used to cover the coffins of lost soldiers during their funerals; it was a beautiful flag of the division's colour (emerald green for the Tenth) and featured both the division number and floral symbol. Due to the nature at which that flag was usually seen, Rangiku knew it was too special to use for The Heist, but one of the flying flags could be used easily.

After a moment, Toshiro agreed, eyeing the two flags flying high above the barracks' walls. He then checked his watch.

"It's just after three," he murmured. "Let's meet back at the quad at six with our teams – two helpers each."

"Sounds good," Rangiku grinned, feeling the excitement build and adoring how seriously Toshiro was taking it this time.

"We can reiterate the rules then with our teams present," Toshiro decided, "and of course, the terms of the bet. Same as last time, I presume?"

Rangiku hummed cheekily, "I don't know, if I'm going to win two years in a row, I'm going to want something a little better than a kiss."

"I gave you a double orgasm afterwards," Toshiro frowned at her. "What more do you want?"

Laughing heartedly, Rangiku drew herself into his arms, his strong limbs wrapping around her automatically.

"Let me think on it," Rangiku whispered into his ear. "I'll decide by the time we meet again."

"It won't matter," Toshiro drawled lowly, sending a shiver down Rangiku's spine. "I'm winning this round, Ran."

His teeth sunk into the skin on her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but still enough that she let out a small moan, melting into him. Gods he was so sexy. Feeling the smirk against her skin, Rangiku huffed when he pulled away, the smug satisfaction of how easily she could crumble against him printed all over his face.

"I'll see you at six," he told her, stepping back.

"You won't see me at six," Rangiku quipped back, recovering from the heat in her cheeks, "you'll see _The Enigma_."

Not giving him a chance to get the last word in, Rangiku winked and flash stepped off, landing on the division training hall roof and immediately on to the next. She had three hours to form a team and start planning!

…

**KUCHIKI MANOR – Sakura garden, 4:03pm (7 hours, 57 minutes until midnight).**

Rangiku landed in the famous sakura garden behind Kuchiki Manor, the flowers non-existent in this January chill but the garden still eerily beautiful and well-tended too. A number of the manor's staff were out in the gardens trimming back the evergreen trees and scraping the ice off the water fountains. In the distance, three familiar souls caught her attention and Rangiku beamed, bounding over to them.

She was happy to see them but as she got closer, Rangiku realised that the happy vibes were coming from her and her alone.

"At least I have a fucking brain," Ichigo snapped at Renji.

"What good will a brain do you when I'm snapping you in half, you weak shit," Renji retorted.

"Would you two just quit it," Rukia groaned, rubbing her temples as she turned her back on them, suddenly coming face to face with Rangiku. "Oh Rangiku, hi."

"Hey," Rangiku frowned before gesturing to the two men sneering at each other. "What's wrong with them?"

"Ichigo doesn't know his place," Renji supplied, glaring across at the strawberry human.

"And Renji is just too dumb to realise he's not wanted here," Ichigo bit back with venom.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow and shot Rukia a worried look; Ichigo and Renji were best friends and yet the argument they were having didn't seem like a friendly banter. It seemed very serious. Rukia looked livid too and she grabbed Rangiku's sleeve and dragged her off, leaving the boys to their bickering.

"Apparently," she huffed, "they've both decided they want to date me and now they're arguing over who should get to. It seems I don't actually get a say."

"Oh damn girl," Rangiku found her lips turning back up. "You got two boys fighting over you? I knew you were a little hot thing that wouldn't stay on the market long."

Rukia rolled her eyes but Rangiku was sure she saw the faintest hint of a smirk too. Renji, Rangiku knew, had been crushing on Rukia for a very long time, like before Ichigo was even born let alone in the Soul Reaping business. Ichigo, on the other hand, surprised Rangiku, the lieutenant always thinking he might have been carrying a secret flame for Orihime; Rangiku's strawberry haired, big breasted twin certainly had hoped Ichigo might have liked her but feared it was really Rukia he fancied and Rangiku sincerely hoped she wasn't around when the sweet human girl found out that news.

"Can't believe I took the afternoon off to hang out with them," Rukia muttered angrily, glaring death at the boys over her shoulder as they walked. "All they've done is fight since they got here."

"So…" Rangiku drawled, "Which one is it?"

"Which one is what?" Rukia stopped, turning to face her, arms folding into her captain's haori.

"Which man has your heart, obviously," Rangiku laughed, leaning down and popping her face in Rukia's personal space. "I can tell it's one of them."

She gestured back to where Ichigo and Renji were now standing metres apart with their backs to each other, spines rigid and arms crossed over their chests.

"What makes you think I like either of those assholes?" Rukia sent her a pointed look.

"Because I can see it in your eyes," Rangiku told her, voice going softer, "the fear, that is. You're scared of telling them which one it is that you really want to date because you'll hurt the other."

Rukia's eyes fluttered closed and she shook her head.

"I'm just sick of the arguing," she murmured after a moment. "They're supposed to be best friends and if dating either of them is going to break that up, I don't want to be a part of it."

Rangiku nodded sympathetically, knowing it could be difficult to get between a man and his best friend, especially when that best friend is Momo, or at least, _was_ Momo_._

"Well luckily I have the perfect distraction for you!" Rangiku squealed, grabbing the young Kuchiki's arm excitedly. "You remember The Heist bet I had with Toshiro last year?"

"You made me crawl through several vents," Rukia recalled dryly. "It was hot and suffocating in there."

"Yes, that!" Rangiku exclaimed happily, ignoring the obvious distaste in Rukia's tone. "Well, Toshiro and I are having a rematch tonight and we have to form teams. Join my team Rukia; I know we can win it again!"

A moment of awkward hesitation came over Rukia's face.

"Uh Rangiku, I can't join your team," she looked at her feet and shuffled a little. "Toshiro already asked me to join his team… and I said yes."

"You- he- what?" Rangiku spluttered. "How did he ask you so quickly?"

It had been an hour and Rangiku had gone straight to Kuchiki manor after popping briefly into the First to ask Nanao to join her team, but unfortunately the spectacled lieutenant was up to her ears in division paperwork and captain wrangling.

"Hell butterfly," Rukia answered. "It left with my response just before you showed up."

Rangiku pouted but she wasn't surprised; Toshiro and Rukia had grown quite close as friends after the war, being both ice spirits and all, hence the first name basis Rukia was on. Toshiro had even taken over her captain mentorship after Ukitake had become too sick to be much help, the Squad Ten Captain more than happy to help out the kind old man who had once mentored him in the early stages of his own captaincy. Rangiku too was very good friends with the young noblewoman through all their SWA work.

Sighing, Rangiku pouted, "Who else has he got on his team?"

Rukia shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say, but I do have to go meet him soon to talk tactics."

"Alright," Rangiku grumbled. "Off you go, you little traitor."

"Sorry, Ran," Rukia chuckled, "but he did ask me first."

"Yeah well, good luck winning," Rangiku huffed theatrically, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You'll need it."

Rukia's grin was wicked as she nodded to the men still ignoring each other behind them.

"Sign those two up for your team," Rukia suggested. "Maybe some teamwork will set them straight. God knows they're competitive enough to put it all behind them to win a bet."

With that, the raven haired captain flashed stepped away, leaving a small amount of delicate snow in her wake.

Rangiku sighed and turned back to the men who were staring at where Rukia had just disappeared from with confusion; she couldn't believe her two best girl friends weren't going to be on her team, leaving the strawberry blonde lieutenant with Dumb and Dumber to deal with. Still, Rukia was right that they were both competitive and would work bloody hard to prove a point.

"Oi!" Rangiku hopped over to them. "The Heist part two, teams' edition. You want in?"

"No," they both answered simultaneously, looking unamused.

"Oh come now, Rukia is playing on Toshiro's team," she drawled, hoping to ignite that competitive fire in them and smirked in success when they both seemed to straighten at the news. "If you both join my team, you can impress her by winning."

"I'm not working with him," Renji sneered, jerking his thumb in Ichigo's direction.

"Likewise," Ichigo said through a tightly set jaw.

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "What happened to 'bros before hoes'? You guys are best friends; don't let a girl get between you."

"A real best friend would respect his boundaries," Renji pointed out.

"And a real best friend would know when to back off because she clearly doesn't like him back," Ichigo added.

"Right back at you, _Substitute,"_ Renji hissed.

"Oh my god," Rangiku groaned loudly. "You guys are idiots. Listen, join my team and make it a competition between each other; the one who impresses Rukia the most wins a date."

That was a dangerous thought to put into their heads but hey, whatever worked. At midnight, Rangiku would be the one holding the flag above the members of her squad will Toshiro once again admitted defeat.

"How do we guarantee a date?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "Rukia could just say no to both of us."

"Make it a term of the bet," Rangiku told them. "If we win, Rukia has to choose between you two and take the man of her choice on a date."

The men seemed to consider it for a moment as Rangiku stared at them through wide, impatient eyes, waiting for an answer. Finally, they agreed to join her campaign for Bestest Soul Reaper in the Seireitei two years running.

"Fine," Ichigo answered. "I'd do anything for Rukia's heart."

"I'd do anything for her, period," Renji uttered.

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku hoped this was a good move on her part. The boys were furious at each other and surely that might cause some mishaps but if they were both focused on winning, Rangiku could drive her team forward.

"Excellent," Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Welcome to our team, The Ginger Ninjas."

"The Ginger Ninjas?" they echoed simultaneously again, like they were actually best friends or something.

"Yes it's brilliant, I know," Rangiku straightened proudly, "but now, let's talk strategy…"

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Assemblies Quadrangle, 6:00pm (6 hours, 0 minutes until midnight)**

Quite a crowd of Soul Reapers had gathered in the quad to witness the commencement of The Heist rematch, word once again spreading like wildfire. This time, Rangiku noticed, it was not just her own squad members gathering as a number of off-duty Soul Reapers had come along to watch. She wasn't surprised after last time, when the Squad Ten soldiers had thrown quite a party while waiting for the winner to be revealed.

It was dark now, the early winter sunset well and truly complete, and the six p.m. changing of the guard had finished. Large flood lights illuminated the quad instead, the harsh artificial light causing everyone's skin to look unnaturally yellow. Rangiku strode through the quad, Soul Reapers parting either side of her to let her and her team through. It was quite the impressive entrance, just as she had hoped. As she finally made it closer to the flag poles, the crowd parted to reveal Toshiro and his team standing on a raised platform. Rangiku was surprised to find Isane Kotetsu, the Captain of Squad Four, alongside her boyfriend as his third member. As far as Rangiku knew, they had never really had much to do with each other.

It was a formidable team he had gathered. With Rukia, that made it three captains against Rangiku's team which consisted of two lieutenants and substitute Soul Reaper hybrid. The strawberry blonde refused to be intimidated though – she had beat Toshiro once and she could do it again; he was cocky and that would be the end of him.

"I see you've gone with brawn over brains," Toshiro commented sarcastically as Rangiku and her teammates stepped up on to the raised platform.

Of course, Renji and Ichigo immediately retaliated, curses and insults flying out of their mouths instantly, silenced only when Rangiku raised her hand and tossed them a pointed look over her shoulder. Toshiro was looking highly satisfied when she turned back to him. Beside him, Rukia also looked smug, while Isane had a slight dip in her brow.

"At least I have some diversity, Captain," Rangiku replied. "You're in trouble if someone lights a fire."

"_Do not_ set our division on fire, Matsumoto," Toshiro ordered warningly, the smirk slipping for a moment.

She was right though, he had no diversity; he had picked the only two other ice wielders they knew. That made them a team of three strictly rule-following, cold-loving captains, while Rangiku's team had a multiple talents. She herself was an ash wielder, born from fire, making her immediately the opposite of her competition, plus she had some serious seduction skills and charisma. Renji wasn't altogether that bright, but he did have more physical strength than many of the men she knew. Ichigo was a mixed bag – he was a Soul Reaper with Quincy blood and Full Bringer powers, not to mention a penchant for rule breaking. Both boys knew much more about Rukia's behaviour than Rangiku did and she herself knew Toshiro better than anyone, but Isane had been an odd choice. Rangiku probably knew a little more about her from the SWA time they had spent together but Toshiro did have his weekly captains meetings where he might have got to know her a little better.

"So no fires is a rule then?" Rangiku asked teasingly; she had no intention of setting her home on fire – the barracks were largely made up of old wooden buildings, a fire could bring the whole place down in mere minutes.

"Yes it is," Toshiro answered quickly, not joking at all, before he launched into a reiteration of the rules for everyone to hear.

They were the same as last year. If any of them were called into work to perform a necessary duty, they were required to attend. To be crowned the winner, they had to have the flag in their possession at midnight. They were not allowed to harm anyone in the process and doing so would result in immediate disqualification. There was also the new team rule; they were not allowed to request assistance from anyone outside their chosen team.

"Any individual who breaks one or more of these rules will result in the whole team being disqualified," Toshiro continued in a clipped, professional tone. "The other team will then be crowned the winners by default."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Like last year, the losing side must admit their defeat here in front of the whole squad and any other present witnesses," Rangiku added, gaining the interest of their spectators. "This will be done by the team leaders. The losing team leader will then kiss the winning team leader for thirty seconds minimum, with tongue."

Toshiro, being the future losing team leader, raised an eyebrow and Rangiku smirked; yes, she had upped the time of the kiss from ten seconds to thirty and knew that it would be hot and heavy. A lot could happen in thirty seconds; Rangiku recalled one time when Toshiro had been away on a mission for three months and on his return home, Rangiku had instantly caught his lips in the doorway and trust her, they hadn't even made it thirty seconds before she was being held up against their front door as he started to push inside her.

That had been some of the best sex of her life.

"Is that all?" Toshiro tilted his head at her.

Oh, that cocky little shit.

"And for the following twenty four hours," Rangiku added in a slow sultry drawl, not caring about the watching squad members, including the new recruits who had barely had time to meet them, "the loser must be the slave of the winner. Whatever I want, you have to do it."

"You mean whatever _I_ want, _you_ have to do it," Toshiro returned, sending her a look that had her knees weakening.

"Okay you sexed up love birds," Ichigo snorted. "What do the rest of us get?"

_Rukia's attention_, Rangiku wanted to remind him, her teeth gritting a little.

"How about Rukia has to choose between us finally," Renji announced, sending the little raven haired woman a pointed look. "When she loses, she has to take one of us on a date."

"Good idea," Ichigo said back and it seemed that was the first thing the two men had agreed on all day, even though it had been Rangiku's idea in the first place.

"And she has to pay," Renji added, grin turning cheeky while Rukia pursed her lips.

"And when _we_ win," Rukia answered challengingly, expression turning sinister, "you two have to go on a date together."

"WE WHAT?!" both boys yelled back.

"Yep," Rukia crossed her arms and Rangiku had to admit she was a fan of this Rukia that took no bullshit from anyone. "If you want to try forcing me into a date, then I'm going to do the same to you."

"And I would like all three members of the losing team to help out in next week's fundraiser for the hospital," Isane spoke up suddenly. "We're building a new emergency ward in Captain Unohana's name."

Everyone nodded; that seemed like the fairest, most respectable term of the bet so far.

Rangiku would help, even though she wouldn't be obliged to as winner of the rematch.

"With that settled," Toshiro exhaled, "I think it's time to hoist the flag, but first a hand shake. Team Snowstorm please shake hands with Team…."

Team Snowstorm – _how appropriate._ Toshiro thought so too, if that smug look on his face was anything to go by.

"The Ginger Ninjas," Rangiku supplied, earning a chuckle from the gathered crowd – it was a team name not nearly as powerful or ominous but hey, they had humour on their side.

Toshiro stared at her blankly for a beat before finally nodding his team forward. All members of each team shook their competitor's hands.

The white haired captain called for the flag and their third seat, Takeo Hirano, appeared out of the front row of their audience, and handed over the flag. Rangiku was surprised to see they weren't using one of the flags currently flying but an old, faded and fraying version of their daffodil flag.

"What's with the old flag?" Rangiku asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well we're not really allowed to take these ones down," Toshiro shrugged, glancing up at the flagpole, "and I'm not fond of the idea of risking a new flag, but the old spare works the same."

Rangiku rolled her eyes; he was just too by the book. He would never win like that.

Stepping forward to help, Rangiku snatched the rope out of Toshiro's hand, the captain having unlocked the latch on the pole to untie it, and pulled down the current daffodil flag. Toshiro reached over to clip the old flag under the new one. He handed her the rope and flashed her a cheeky grin that said 'you're up, flag expert'. She rolled her eyes before turning to the crowd. She met the eyes of the recruit she had been struggling with all week and held his gaze as she hoisted the flag without issue, the recruit in question blushing and sending her a sheepish and apologetic smile.

The flag was up and tied off against the hook inside the pole. Rangiku closed back over the door and locked it off from tampering hands while Toshiro used his key to lock the latch.

The teams stepped back, sharing a look. Cheers were coming from the crowd now as anticipation set in; everyone excited to see the contest take off again.

"Just under six hours until midnight," Toshiro stated, checking his watch once again before he glanced back up, holding Rangiku's gaze for a few beats.

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, "Let the Heist begin."

At that moment, chaos erupted in the quadrangle. The floodlights were shut off, plunging the meeting point into absolute darkness. It was pitch black, nobody could see a thing and there were many outcries from the audience. The teams were thrown into disarray as panic set, each calling out and running into each other as they tried to manoeuvre the platform blindly.

"What the fuck?!" Renji's voice boomed.

"Ow, that's my foot!" Rukia hissed.

"Sorry!" Ichigo called back, sounding guilty.

"Somebody get these lights back on!" Toshiro called out to the Squad members.

"The flag!" Rangiku called. "Don't let them steal the flag, it's a distraction!"

To her left, there was a smack of bodies and Isane yelped while a male grunted.

"Sorry!" Ichigo's voice sounded again, seemingly lost and stepping over everyone.

"Fuck, Kurosaki," Toshiro grunted. "Move!"

"That's me, Shorty," Renji growled.

"Who are you calling Shor-?"

Finally, after about thirty seconds of darkness, the flood lights were switched back on and Rangiku winced, covering her eyes as the brightness shocked her vulnerable pupils which had blown wide to try and see when it was dark.

When Rangiku tried to brave the light again, she saw Toshiro slowly uncovering his eyes too and the rest of their teammates doing the same.

The Squad Ten captain sneered at the Squad Six lieutenant, shoving him away. There was a loud collective gasp from the gathered soul reapers and Rangiku turned to them with a frown, prepared to inform them that Toshiro was actually very good friends with both Renji and Ichigo and it was all just trash talk and boys being boys, but the crowd weren't looking at the men growling at each other. They were all looking up at the flag. Turning her head up, she gasped immediately.

The flag was _gone._

Soon the other team members started to notice. Toshiro choked, Renji stared at it dumbly, and Isane squinted up at it.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"How?" Rukia breathed.

Shock overcame the group as they all stared up at the single daffodil flag in the air, the faded one they were supposed to be stealing suddenly vanished.

Rangiku glanced over to Toshiro who looked equally as shocked as he turned to face her too. Oh that son of a bit-

"You have the flag!" Rangiku accused, marching up to him.

"I don't have it," Toshiro scoffed, eyes full of ice as he stepped forward to meet her. "You have it."

They were so close, glaring at each other. Toshiro was not the little boy she had found in Junrinan anymore, in fact he was far from it. Despite what Renji had called him, although just about everyone was a 'shorty' next to him, Toshiro wasn't a short guy. He wasn't tall by any means and he was still just an inch or so below Rangiku but the way he held himself, shoulders squared and chin up, made him look taller. He walked through the division with pride now, not as though he was some little kid who didn't belong.

Ice radiated off him and yet he felt so hot.

"No, you have it," Rangiku hissed back, "or someone in your team does because we don't!"

"Rangiku, you and I both know who has it," Toshiro glared, "and it's not my team. It's you or one of those two idiots."

He pointed at Ichigo and Renji who were both squabbling with Rukia and Isane over who had the flag, neither side admitting to it.

"It seems one of us is a liar," Rangiku snapped, _"Captain."_

"So it seems," Toshiro returned, voice stern, _"Lieutenant."_

They glared at each other for quite some time, the audience staring with jaws dropped, silent. Rangiku's eyes swept over him, looking for traces of the flag being on his body somewhere but it was hard with the haori covering most of him. All three captains and their long billowing haoris had the opportunity to stuff the flag in their pockets and it would hardly show. Toshiro's eyes seemed to do the same to her, intense teal irises hovering over her exposed cleavage for a moment longer than necessary. Eventually, he was the one to relent first, Rangiku being too stubborn.

"Team Snowstorm," he called, his darkening eyes never leaving Rangiku's, "let's go. We need to work on plan B."

Isane stepped back from the boys who were now practically growling like dogs, and Rukia hissed sharply at them before she too stepped back.

Stepping around her, Toshiro stormed off towards the office, his team following hastily after him. Clenching her jaw, Rangiku stormed off too, heading in the opposite direction and towards the living quarters. The flag wasn't on the flagpole and no one knew where it was – or at least, no one was being honest about knowing where it was. If Toshiro chose the office as his base, Rangiku was going to choose their home – the Captain's Quarters.

She marched off, stomping through the confused crowd, her teammates hot on her heels.

They reached the Captain's Quarters, which was attached to her now mostly abandoned Lieutenant's Quarters. She opened the door and pulled the boys in quickly, flicking on the lights.

"Did you get it?" Ichigo asked and Rangiku smirked, reaching inside her kosode top and slowly pulling out the flag from inside her bra.

"We nailed it," Renji chuckled, high fiving Rangiku. "I knew the audience would be loud enough to cover the sounds of you pulling the flag back down."

Rangiku laughed, "Well thanks for spreading the news around. There were so many more than I was expecting!"

"Team Ginger Ninjas for the win!" they exclaimed together, deciding this would be their war cry.

It had been all a part of her plan.

During the months following the first Heist, Rangiku had made sure to get a new set of keys and look after them this time. She hadn't told Toshiro, feeling it could come in handy for future sneaky work of hers, and made a point of borrowing his keys when she needed them, if only for show. He had no idea she now had keys to his office, his safe cabinet and a whole bunch of other locked doors around the barracks, including the latch door on the flagpole in which the flag was tied off. That was why Rangiku had suggested they steal the flag – after working with that new recruit on it all week, she knew she could get that flag down quietly and quickly, removing it before hoisting the rope back up and locking the latch. Ichigo, being quite the tech-head, had programed the lights to soul phone and had cut the power on her signal, leaving the quad in darkness. Rangiku only needed thirty seconds to get it all done, hiding the flag inside her bra and returning to her position before the lights came on and fortunately she just made it, the bright light causing everyone to wince and cover their eyes certainly giving her a couple of precious extra seconds. Meanwhile, the boys purposely blocked Team Snowstorm from getting to close to her or the flagpole but making it seem like they were just accidently walking into each other.

Thankfully, Renji had spread the news around his own squad to gather more witnesses to attend the start of the games. The crowd's panicked outcry at suddenly being plunged into darkness and the confused murmurings that followed really helped to cover any sounds the flag might have made while being pulled down.

"I was really worried when Toshiro's eyes hit my breasts," Rangiku giggled, pushing her boobs together to emphasis her point. "I thought part of the flag might have been sticking out or that one of my boobs looked bigger than the other from having the flag in there."

"Nope," Renji smirked and rolled his eyes, "just a man appreciating his girl's body."

"You're acting was amazing though, Rangiku," Ichigo chuckled. "I don't think anyone knew what happened, even I was starting to question whether you had it or not."

Rangiku flashed him a grin before sobering quickly.

"Toshiro knows we have it," Rangiku told them, feeling her lieutenant mode kick in. "Team Snowstorm will be coming for it, we have to keep it protected."

"Where are you going to hide it?" Ichigo frowned, looking around at the immaculately clean quarters. "This is his home."

"It's _our_ home," Rangiku corrected, smirk forming, "and I have my little hiding spots around here."

Walking into the kitchen area, Rangiku opened up the large pantry. Stepping on her tippy toes, Rangiku moved some items on the top shelf around and shoved the flag behind her secret sake stash.

"He's not tall enough to really use this shelf," Rangiku explained, feeling the eyes of the two men boring into her questioningly. "He's not even tall enough to see over it without a step which he despises using."

"Short shit," Renji muttered, while Ichigo chuckled. Rangiku rolled her eyes; Ichigo had no right to laugh since Toshiro was only a couple inches shorter than him.

"Anyway," she drew them back, "it's been the perfect place to hide birthday presents, sake and anything else I don't want him seeing."

"And you're sure he doesn't know about it?" Renji asked again.

"Positive," Rangiku grinned. "He would definitely have a lot to say about it if he did know."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow raised.

Rangiku shrugged, "It's where I keep all my old sex toys."

Both men chocked, flushing red instantly and Rangiku burst out laughing.

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Captain's Quarters, 7:49pm (4 hours, 11 mins until midnight).**

Rangiku was starting to get nervous now.

It was coming up on two hours since she had stolen the flag from right under Team Snowstorm's noses and yet they had made no attempt to retrieve it.

"Maybe they were actually convinced that you didn't have it?" Renji suggested between Rangiku's fast pacing. "And now they've gone somewhere else to look for it?"

Both Rangiku and Ichigo rolled their eyes at their tallest friend.

"Toshiro is far smarter than that, you dumbass," Ichigo muttered. "He's obviously planning how to get it back."

Renji shot back a deathly glare and looked about ready to smash Ichigo's smug face in before Rangiku jumped between them to cut in quickly.

"He's not planning, he's plotting," Rangiku told them. "He should have made an attack by now but he hasn't and that means he is drawing out the time to make us paranoid. He's waiting for us to slip up and make a mistake. I've seen him run this plan before and it works every time."

"Then we have to be patient," Ichigo agreed, nodding thoughtfully as the soldier in him came out. "As long as we have the flag, we have the upper hand."

"Agreed," Rangiku said, swooping past him and collapsing into Toshiro's reading chair. "Four hours to go, we've just got to sit it out. He will have to make a move eventually."

"But when?" Renji groaned, dropping onto the couch with a bored expression.

"Probably not until the last minute," Rangiku answered with a sigh, "when he realises that we're not going to negotiate our position-"

At that moment, keys in the door sounded. She had spoken too soon.

The Ginger Ninjas were on their feet in an instant, bodies tensed as the door swung open to reveal Toshiro and his snow-adoring associates.

"What are you doing here?" Renji hissed.

"I live here, Abarai," Toshiro answered dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"Guarding the flag," Renji retorted before Rangiku could stop him; _oh that idiot._ Sure, Toshiro probably knew it was already in the house but there was no harm in trying to convince them she had hid it far away instead.

"Ah," Toshiro smirked as Rangiku sighed internally, "so it is here then."

He nodded the girls forward and they started look around. Isane and Rukia were going through the cupboard by the door before they split up, Rukia heading for the large bookshelf behind the dining table and Isane starting at the entrance to the kitchen, opening up the cutlery drawer. Upon deciding the bookshelf was clear, Rukia joined Isane in the kitchen. The Squad Thirteen captain wasn't much of a threat but Isane certainly was – she was tall enough to see over the top shelf in the pantry if she made it there.

"Well don't just stand there," Rangiku snapped to her teammates. "Stop them!"

Ichigo and Renji immediately scrambled into action, powering forward to the women but hesitated when they reached them, clearly deliberating on how to stop them.

No one was willing to really draw up their powers against each other, especially since most cases of captains and lieutenants doing that, even in the context of friendly games, generally resulted in the destruction of whole buildings.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku hissed.

"We don't want to grab them," Ichigo grimaced. "They're girls."

Rangiku sighed and slumped her shoulders – now wasn't the time to be a gentleman, they were at war!

"What did you call me?" Rukia called, her head snapping up fiercely, as she stopped her search in order to take offence.

"Uh…" Ichigo took a timid step back, "a g-girl?"

"Well first of all, I am a woman, not a girl," Rukia marched forward and poked Ichigo hard in the chest, the strawberry recoiling a little while Renji pissed himself.

Rukia then turned to glare at the redheaded lieutenant, Renji shutting up instantly as his cheeks flushed the same colour as his hair.

Rangiku had one eye on the scene in front of her and the other on Toshiro; she had to push the hilariousness of the situation to the side to focus on her boyfriend whose eyes were sweeping the open plan kitchen, dining and living room, scanning the area for a trace of the flag. While Rukia had both men's attention captured, Isane was still checking through the cupboards, now up to the crockery and glassware. It wouldn't be long before she made it to the pantry.

Rangiku clapped her hands loudly to call the men back.

"Rukia is distracting you," she told the boys quickly. "Pay attention and stop both of them."

The males seemed to realise she was right and Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia and threw her over his shoulder while Renji stepped around them to Isane, grabbing the silver haired woman's wrists and holding them above her head.

"Fuck you're cold," the redhead hissed, retracting his hand like he had been burned.

"Rukia too," Ichigo hissed as the young noblewoman kicked him in the stomach sharply.

"Put me down, Ichigo," Rukia growled, "or I'll Bankai your ass, I mean it."

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah okay, Sweetie, I'd like to see you go up against me and my hollow."

"Don't call her that," Renji sneered, glancing over at Ichigo while attempting to block Isane's path without touching her. "She's not your 'Sweetie'."

Ichigo whipped around to face Renji, firing up instantly while Rukia yelped as she was swung around.

"For the last time, Rukia doesn't like you," Ichigo spat.

"That's not for you to say," Rukia scolded, sounding entirely dominating despite the fact she was thrown over Ichigo's shoulder like a sack of flour.

What she didn't see was Renji sticking his tongue out at Ichigo, as if Rukia's last reprimand had somehow won him the battle for her heart. Honestly, Rukia was starting to seem like the mother of two misbehaving toddlers, not the love interest of two mature adult men.

Rangiku rolled her eyes, forgetting she was doing this Heist thing for a moment and turned to Toshiro to share an amused and knowing glance with him, but he was gone. Panicking for a moment, Rangiku calmed when she saw the bedroom door was open a fraction, suggesting he had snuck in there to search for the flag; a search which was futile since the flag in question was located in the kitchen. Still, he would have to know Rangiku would notice him missing and would come after him, and if she didn't rush in behind him it would suggest that she didn't care where he was as long as it wasn't in the kitchen. No, she had to put up a show; she had to make Toshiro believe it was in the bedroom, and pray to the gods that her teammates could stop her boyfriend's teammates before they found the daffodil flag.

Renji seemed to notice the situation too and glanced at Rangiku questioningly, the strawberry blonde lieutenant throwing back a pointed 'don't you fuck this up' look before scurrying after the homeowner.

Toshiro was in their ensuite bathroom when she found him, going through the drawers under the basin, the cabinet doors opened having already been checked. He knew she was there without even looking up.

"How much makeup do you need?" Toshiro asked, frowning at some residual foundation that had gotten on his fingers from shuffling the various cosmetics around the drawer.

Rangiku smirked, leaning against the door frame, "Just trying to look my best for you, Honey."

"You know I think you look beautiful without it," Toshiro murmured softly, closing the drawer and straightening to wash the gunk of his hand.

Even after nine years, this man still made her blush; he was never short on compliments for her, even when it was obvious that she was fishing for them.

The white haired captain bent back down, opening the next drawer and sighing softly to himself. Rangiku knew why and giggled; that particular drawer was her feminine hygiene drawer. Grimacing, Toshiro moved around the packets of pads and the millions of loose tampons, making sure to search every inch of the drawer, just in case.

"You're not stopping me," Toshiro stated after a moment, glancing up at her.

"No, this is fun to watch," Rangiku chuckled.

"So either the flag isn't in here and that's why you're not stopping me," Toshiro frowned up at her as he closed the period drawer, "or the flag_ is _in here but you want me to think it isn't."

It was amazing the way he thought sometimes; he obviously thought she was much more strategic than she actually was because she hadn't even thought of that. Well she kind of had, but she was going the opposite way about it.

Playing it as cool and as vague as The Enigma would, Rangiku just shrugged casually.

The captain's hand hovered over the final drawer, deep in thought as if he was trying to work out what her plan was and whether or not it was worth checking the final drawer, potentially wasting time if it wasn't in there. After a moment he stood with a resolute nod, ignoring the final drawer and marching out of the bathroom, Rangiku stepping aside to let him out. He got to the threshold and saw her shit eating grin before he paused. She grinned wider, seeing him starting to overthink things now, the stress of potential regret that he hadn't checked the last drawer starting to set in.

There was an eighty percent chance he was going to turn around and check it.

Another beat passed; a ninety percent chance he was going to turn around and check it.

Another beat passed and-

"Damn you," he cursed, turning sharply back into the bathroom and hurrying back to the last drawer, yanking it open and groaning when he found nothing but cleaning supplies.

Rangiku couldn't help but laugh at that, and Toshiro stood again with a huff and stormed passed her.

Okay, time for the next phase of the plan. Distract him but make it obvious; firstly, so he will think the flag is in the bedroom and keep trying to search there instead of the kitchen, and secondly, it will stop him giving orders to his winter-loving cohorts in the next room.

He moved straight to her bedside table, opening her top drawer and sifting through countless lacy knickers. Perfect.

Rangiku sauntered over to her man, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him from behind, making sure to press her chest hard against his back. She tilted her head to reach his neck, sucking softly on the extra sensitive skin she knew was there.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked with a loan groan, his searching stuttering for a moment, his head tilting to give her access.

Oh yes, he wanted her.

"I think you know," Rangiku answered, voice going low and sultry as she whispered in his ear, her hands starting to wander over his chest. "I get so turned on when we get competitive with each other."

That was a fact and he knew it.

Toshiro clenched his eyes and shook his head after she began to nibble on the lobe of his ear. Shakily opening the next drawer down and trying to negotiate the stacks of bras inside, the man was clearly trying hard to fight her but now Rangiku was having fun and was prepared to take things next level. Ichigo and Renji better have things under control out there because she was going to be busy for the next few moments.

Hands wandering lower, Rangiku found the tie of his hakama pants and loosened it just enough to get her hand in. Toshiro stiffened, both his cock and the rest of his body, when she wrapped her fingers around his warm member.

"Is th-this a d-distraction?" Toshiro asked, voice coming under in a shudder.

"Hmm yes," Rangiku hummed, her lips wet and moving against his neck as she spoke, "but can you resist me?"

Rangiku stroked the length very slowly as if to make her point, feeling it harden some more as the captain gasped and leaned over the bedside table for stability. Both hands were planted on the top of it, his searching taking a back seat to the pleasure he was feeling. No, he couldn't resist her.

She stroked him some more, a satisfied grin on her face when she heard his shallow pants after a few minutes, especially as she sped things up.

He released a soft, breathless moan as she focused more on the head of his cock. Smirking into his shoulder as she began to kiss there too, using her free hand to pull back his collar, Rangiku couldn't believe how easy it still was to distract him with her sexuality alone. Nine years and he was just a pliant to her advances as he was on night one. He hadn't even put up a good fight – it was so easy.

Almost_ too_ easy…

Pausing her administrations, Rangiku frowned and found herself pulling away from her boyfriend. Something wasn't right.

Before she couldn't think further on it, Toshiro was turning around to face her. Pupils blown, lips parted as he licked them, sweat beads forming on his forehead; Rangiku's thoughts were wiped clear for a moment. She might have been The Enigma but fuck, she was still a woman and her man was gorgeous.

Toshiro closed the gap quickly, his lips crushing hers in a fiercely passionate kiss. Rangiku stumbled a little but he caught her, his tongue invading her mouth quickly, causing her to melt into him until he was supporting almost all her weight. A gasp left her throat when he suddenly hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. Rangiku's legs wrapped automatically around his waist while her arms curled around his neck, not letting go until they fell back on the bed and Toshiro rolled them over quickly so he was on top. The icy captain crawled over her, his lips diving onto her neck and sucking, eliciting a low moan from her throat as she unconsciously spread her legs for him.

His pelvis was in between her legs and ground down, rubbing himself at her heat. Despite both of them still having clothes on the friction was incredible, especially since Toshiro was now very hard indeed. Rangiku couldn't help but cry out, cursing loudly into the room while Toshiro too seem to falter a bit in his actions as pleasure shot up both of their spines.

Rangiku could hardly believe how quickly this situation had turned. She had just been in complete control of him, stroking his cock to the sweet sound of his pants and low moans and now he was on top, dominating her. Obviously she had been a little too good at her distracting job.

Toshiro's lips travelled lower, sucking at her collarbone and getting her to arch her back into him.

"Fuck," she moaned, feeling her arousal soar.

Toshiro rubbed himself against her again and Rangiku's eyes rolled into the back of her head; _fuck, fuck, fuck, it felt too good_. His lips left her collarbone and met her lips again; it was a messy exchange of tongues and teeth and it was oh so hot.

How was this happening? She was supposed be doing the distracting, damn it! Now he was in control and doing nothing to get back to search. Maybe he just didn't give a fuck, too turned on to care, or maybe this was really a plot to distract her-

Wait!

"Is this a d-distraction?" Rangiku pulled out of the kiss suddenly, tilting her head as Toshiro's lips latched back on her throat and quickly sunk lower, kissing down her sternum and between her cleavage, hands moving to the tie holding her shirt together.

"Hmm, yes," Toshiro hummed in agreement, voice husky and basically orgasm-inducing, "but can you resist me?"

Déjà vu hit her hard; they had just had this exchange but now the roles were reversed and she was losing.

A hand came up to grope her left breast and Rangiku cried out, arching again. _Fuck_, no she couldn't resist him. She wanted him so badly; what harm might a quickie really do anyway? The flag was hidden and the men on her team were distracting the women of Team Snowstorm. Toshiro was very close to getting her top open when Rangiku forced herself to focus, straining her ears to listen out to what was happening next door. She heard Ichigo and Renji arguing, the odd additional jibe from Rukia and from Isane… nothing but silence.

Rangiku lifted her head suddenly, feeling the panic sober her, and used both arms to push Toshiro off her, the white haired man grunting as he fell off the bed. She had to act now because once her top was off, Toshiro would have his lips around her nipple and that would be the end of her.

Dazed and horny, Rangiku managed to pull herself together long enough to stumble to the door, fixing her clothes as she went.

Pulling open the door and stepping out, Rangiku came face to face with quite a scene; Renji and Ichigo literally butting heads, Rukia standing between them trying to force them apart and Isane pulling out a white and black piece of faded and torn fabric from the pantry, looking thrilled.

"Stop!" Rangiku called and decided to use her powers, flash stepping to Isane, snatching back the flag and flash stepping away.

With the flag safely in her grasp, Rangiku clenched her fingers around it tightly – no one was taking it away from her.

"Everyone without ginger hair, get out!" she screeched, turning back to the room in time to see Toshiro stumbling out of the bedroom, adjusting his hakama pants.

Seeing the situation, Ichigo and Renji finally stopped their argument and scrambled to her side. Ichigo even pulled out his Zanpakuto, his spiritual pressure rising quickly as the wrappings fell away, revealing the giant, powerful and incredibly sharp Zangetsu. The picture frames on the walls seemed to rattle like a low level earthquake was taking place.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and Rangiku could see he was pissed off. He had been defeated by her again and he knew it; he couldn't take on Ichigo without his house been blown up and Rangiku knew even he wasn't prepared to lose that much over a silly bet.

He sighed and turned back to his team, "Let's go."

"What?" Rukia asked, appalled, "We can take them! It's three captains against three non-captains."

"Two have Bankai," Isane murmured quietly from behind; she was shuffling awkwardly by the door, a look of shame and guilt cross her face as she obviously felt her failure of having the flag in her grasp for her team and then losing it.

"We can take them but my house can't," Toshiro told Rukia, and his eyes leaving her and falling on Rangiku. "This is our home and I won't risk it."

Rangiku's heart skipped a beat and she flashed him a soft smile of understanding, even though he was an asshole who used sex to distract her (not that she could at all talk when she had done the exact same thing to him before on multiple occasions). This was their home, it was the place of many of their firsts and the place they felt most comfortable with themselves and each other – No dumb game of pride was going to take it away from them. It was worth more to him than winning – _she _was worth more to him than winning.

Disappointed and shooting one last glare at her two guy best friends, Rukia stormed from the room, really earning her position on 'Team Snowstorm'. She was then followed by an anxious looking Isane, who normally so tall left with slumped shoulders and a curve in her spine.

Toshiro nodded to Rangiku,

"Good game," he said, his lips twitching a little, "but it's not over yet."

He turned sharply and left, not giving her time to respond.

As soon as they were gone, the Ginger Ninjas released a collective sigh of relief.

"Gods, that was close," Renji chuckled.

"Yeah no help from you two," Rangiku rolled her eyes, stuffing the flag back into her bra. From now on, the flag would not leave her person; it would stay on her at all times, where she could feel it was secure.

"Sorry, Ran," both boys murmured together, looking at their feet guiltily.

"It's fine," Rangiku rolled her eyes. "We still have the flag so we're still winning, plus we know Toshiro's kryptonite now."

"The house," Ichigo nodded. "He won't risk a battle starting here."

"Sentimental short shit," Renji rolled his eyes, "but that's good, as long as we and the flag stay here, he won't pull any major stunts."

"Correct," Rangiku agreed, "and I think it will be a few hours before we hear from him again. He's going to have to work out a pretty savvy plan C."

"Well he's _short _on time," Ichigo grinned at his pun, putting his sword away and sitting back on the couch, looking smug,."Time is a tick-tick-tocking."

Indeed it was.

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Captain's Quarters, 8:26pm (3 hours, 34 minutes until midnight).**

Team Snowstorm were back quicker than Rangiku expected, and they weren't in the form she expected either.

It was just Toshiro.

"Lieutenant," he called her by rank, generally meaning business and/or sarcasm. "I need you to lead the night drills for the new recruits."

Business it was.

"I thought Takeo was looking after that," Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him, "Captain."

"I gave him the night off," Toshiro smirked, "to spend time with his wife before the baby comes."

Their third seat was due to become a father for the first time in a few days. He had been asking for extra time off but with this week and all the new recruits, it hadn't been practical. Toshiro and Rangiku had felt so guilty about it all week, but Takeo, being the dedicated squad member he was, continued to work without complaint, grinning and showing the latest ultrasound pictures to anyone who would listen. Squad Ten currently had bets on for the gender, which Takeo and his wife had decided to keep a surprise – Rangiku said girl, Toshiro said boy.

"Why can't you do it?" Rangiku clenched her jaw.

"Because I don't want to," Toshiro answered honestly, smile crooked and adorably evil, "and I'm the captain of this squad so what I say goes. This is an order, Lieutenant."

"You bastard, you're pulling rank!" Rangiku exclaimed, appalled.

Toshiro shrugged, not giving two fucks; he had somehow found a loop hole in the rules – they had to do their jobs when required and the only person who could pull an off-duty lieutenant into work was the captain, AKA him, or the next highest ranking officer in the absence of their captain.

It wasn't technically cheating either. He hadn't used Takeo to help him steal the flag, he had just used his captaincy role to fulfil a soldier's pre-existing leave request.

"Isn't it her night off?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Officers are always on call," Toshiro answered with a smirk,."Now come on, Lieutenant, or would you like your team to be disqualified?"

Rangiku glared and groaned loudly. She turned back to Ichigo and Renji.

"Protect the flag with your life," she hissed at them, "or I will cut off your testicles and tell Rukia not to bother, is that clear?"

"Yeep," they squeaked together, voices high and eyes horrified.

She was glad they was going along with it, since the flag was still in Rangiku's bra and would leave with her. It was a risk taking it away from the house but if Toshiro thought it was still in there, his focus wouldn't be on her so much. He was just getting her out of the house anyway.

Shooting her boyfriend one hell of a glare, Rangiku stomped passed him.

The Seireitei's youngest captain followed her back to the quad, strolling at leisurely pace while she stormed off ahead. The new recruits were gathering in the quad and chatting excitedly about The Heist; they looked very surprised to see her when she rocked up.

"I'll be taking you instead of Third Seat Hirano tonight," she gritted, trying to smile. "Everyone to the training hall now."

Sensing that she was simply not in the mood, they scrambled off quickly.

"Remember that the night drills are two hours long," Toshiro drawled as he approached her. "No skipping out early."

Rangiku tossed him another glare and stalked after the recruits. She felt Toshiro's eyes follow her as she walked, those icy irises burning holes through her, but he didn't follow her. In fact, when Rangiku glanced over her shoulder once she had stepped back into the shadows, she saw Toshiro heading back to his base in the office. _Fool, _Rangiku smirked, sticking her hand back down her top and feeling the fabric of the flag still secure inside her bra; Toshiro had just handed her two more hours on the clock of keeping the flag safe, Rangiku only hoped her teammates would do a better job handling Team Snowstorm than they had the first time.

…

**TENTH DIVISON BARRACKS – Training Hall, 10:30pm (1 hour, 30 minutes until midnight).**

An hour and a half to go; the flag was till in her bra, albeit more sweaty than she had hoped it would get, and neither Toshiro nor his teammates had come for it during the training drills, meaning that the guys must have handled things well.

"Good work tonight," Rangiku told the recruits as she put her wooden sparring sword back on the rack and gestured for them to do the same. "Put away your swords and go get some rest. You'll up for the six a.m. changing of the guard with our Fourth and Fifth Seats. They will be testing you on what you have learned this week."

They bowed and thanked her, putting their swords away and quickly leaving the training hall. Rangiku locked up the building behind her and travelled quickly through the shadows to return to her team at her and Toshiro's living quarters.

When she arrived, she gasped finding Ichigo pinned to a chair with a number of high level kido spells, while another had his ankles and wrists bound. He was struggling against the restraints while his mouth was stuffed with sock.

"What took so long?" Ichigo hissed when Rangiku hurried over to him and removed the sock from his mouth – yuck, it was one of hers too and now it had Ichigo's saliva all over it.

"It was a two hour session," Rangiku answered, between muttering the counter curses to break the kido spells restraining him; the spells were very strong having been created by a captain or three. "What happened here?"

"Your boyfriend," Ichigo spat, "and his team caught me by surprise. I was pinned, tied and gagged before I could even blink."

"Where was Renji?" Rangiku asked, alarmed.

"Byakuya called him away not long after you left," Ichigo winced as if recalling the moment the harsh Squad Six captain arrived to take away his lieutenant. "Said he had heard his division members gossiping about The Heist and didn't want the Sixth to be involved in such 'lunacy'."

Rangiku sighed as she kept going trying to break Ichigo free; it didn't sound as though Toshiro had anything to do with Byakuya's arrival, in fact it sounded to be entirely The Ginger Ninja's own fault for spreading the news around the Sixth to get a bigger crowd at the flagpole. Their plan had backfired and what was worse, it was to Team Snowstorm's advantage. With Rangiku forced into leading a drill and Renji forced to return to work, Ichigo was left alone to 'guard' the flag, which if the flag had remained in the house, would have been easy pickings for Toshiro. Ichigo was powerful but useless when it came to both sensing approaching spiritual pressures and kido; it was no wonder he ended up in the predicament he was in now.

"The women tore this place apart looking for the flag," Ichigo continued, a slight smirk now gracing his lips. "Toshiro went behind them, cleaning up their mess so the place wasn't trashed, but they never found it. You should have seen how mad they were when they left. The Vein was popping."

Rangiku chuckled; The Vein was what they had nicknamed the little vein on Toshiro's forehead which became noticeable as he was angered. It often throbbed at the same time his eye twitched when someone said something remarkably stupid, such as 'Bestest', but the real show was when he was livid. It was hard to take him seriously when he was furious anymore, since Rangiku could only stare at The Vein and giggle, generally only frustrating him more.

"I can't break these spells," Rangiku huffed, running her fingers over the ice covered kido ropes binding Ichigo's ankles to the chair legs. "They're captain level and Toshiro's reinforced it with Hyorinmaru's ice, which is-"

"Impenetrable," Ichigo finished for her with a groan. "Yes, I remember for last year's Heist. This chair is so cold, my ass has gone numb."

Grimacing, Rangiku stood, patting the man's head as if that was of comfort.

"But the good news is that we still have the flag," Rangiku grinned at him, leaning over and pulling a corner of the fraying white fabric out of her shirt a fraction so he could see, "with just an hour longer to go. We can do this Ichigo!"

The strawberry man grumbled and sighed in resigned acceptance; he was officially confined to the chair for the remainder of The Heist.

"Team Snowstorm know that the flag isn't here now," Ichigo warned. "Rukia threatened to freeze of my genitals if I didn't tell her the truth."

"You told her I had it?" Rangiku froze.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Ichigo scoffed, grin becoming playful. "I told her Renji did, hoping she would go freeze his dick instead."

"Did they believe you?" Rangiku asked urgently. "Have they gone to the Sixth?"

"Yep," Ichigo laughed. "After much hesitation, though. Oh you should have seen the fear in Rukia's eyes; she doesn't want to go around her precious 'nii-sama'."

Shivering at the thought of trying to get past Byakuya with the 'lunacy' of their game, Rangiku knew Team Snowstorm were in for a hard battle on that one, even if Byakuya was slightly more lenient with his sister and fellow captains than he was with his own second seat.

"They left not long before you came back," Ichigo continued, "so I think we're safe for the hour."

Nodding, Rangiku took a seat opposite Ichigo in Toshiro's reading chair. One hour to go, and Team Snowstorm were chasing an empty lead to other side of the Seireitei.

…

**TENTH DIVISION BARRACKS – Captain's Quarters, 11:56pm (0 hours, 4 minutes to midnight).**

"Sup bitches," Renji's voice exploded as the burly redhead burst through the front door. "I'm back! Did ya miss me?"

"Nope," Ichigo muttered while Rangiku jumped up from the chair and bounded excitedly over to her returning teammate.

"Renji!" she beamed. "How did you convince Byakuya to let you go?"

"I'm doing five weeks of free overtime," Renji chuckled. "Worth it to be crowned the winner in front of Rukia though. We still have the flag right?"

"Yep," Rangiku grinned. "Did Team Snowstorm come your way? Ichigo told them you had the flag."

Renji glanced over at Ichigo, seeing his (former?) best friend tied up to a chair, and immediately burst out laughing. The strawberry let out a furious and tired exhale while the tattooed soul reaper laughed so hard he couldn't breathe and started wheezing, tears falling out of his eyes.

"You are so dead when I'm out of this chair," Ichigo hissed, which only made Renji laugh more and even Rangiku had to turn away so Ichigo wouldn't see her starting the crack too.

Come on, it was funny! How could she not laugh? Toshiro had been offering to teach Ichigo kido for years and the substitute soul reaper had always knocked him back, saying he hadn't needed it so far so why would he need it in future? The arrogance had him confined to an ice cold chair for almost three hours now.

"Renji, pay attention," Rangiku smacked his arm, trying to keep her chuckles restrained but it was hard, "Did Team Snowstorm turn up at the Sixth?"

"No," Renji answered, holding his side from laughing too hard. "I didn't see them anyway."

Rangiku frowned, "Really? That doesn't seem right.'

"Maybe they couldn't get through Byakuya?" Ichigo suggested, the heat in his cheeks from his embarrassment not leaving.

"I was with my captain in the office the whole time," Renji shrugged. "We definitely would have known if they had come looking for it."

Brow furrowing deeper, Rangiku felt an uneasy feeling her stomach; something wasn't right. Toshiro should have gone for the flag if he really believed it was there, it was his team's last chance to win this rematch and with his pride on the line, he should have done whatever it took to go for it. If they hadn't believed Ichigo's lie, then why hadn't they come after Rangiku herself?

"It doesn't matter," Renji announced, sensing the doubt in her mind, "check the time, Ran. It's midnight."

He nodded to the clock on the wall behind her and Rangiku whipped around so fast to see it that her hair swung around and hit her in the face. She brushed it out of her face hastily and looked up at the clock, the time now reading one minute past twelve a.m.

It was midnight! The flag was still stuffed down her bra and she and her team had just won the Heist for the second year in a row.

"We did it?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"We did it!" Renji answered, smug satisfaction in his voice.

"We did it," Rangiku echoed incredulously as happiness seeped into her voice.

Rangiku and Renji jumped excitedly into a hug and bounced around in a circle cheering. Ichigo cleared his throat to remind them he was still there and they laughed and surrounded him, bending down for a group hug. Rangiku grinned; they had won and even the boys had stopped fighting for a moment.

"Let's go claim our victory then," Rangiku smirked, standing back up. "I have a kiss to claim and a slave to order around."

"I have a date to win," Ichigo and Renji said together before turning to glare at each other again, the peace very short lived it seemed.

Rangiku rolled her eyes; yes, they were still best friends who were constantly on the same wave length, but stupid best friends that let a girl get between them – a girl who, by all accounts, wanted to be anywhere but between them.

After a moment of deliberation on how to get Ichigo and his chair back to the quad, Renji simply tipped the thing back, despite the strawberry's protesting squawk, and dragged it along behind him as he walked, the move creating an unbearable screech along the polished wooden floorboards. Still, it was probably less humiliating than if Renji had picked up the chair and tossed it over his shoulder.

Again, the crowd had gathered back in the quad as it seemed to grow even larger than before.

There were some notable guests. Nanao, having finished her paperwork was there, her curly-haired captain too and even a rare sighting of the terribly sick and wheelchair bound former Captain Ukitake, now just Mr Ukitake-Kyoraku, the white haired man looking frail but very cheerful to be out of the house and witnessing such a fun event, even despite the bitter January cold. Byakuya was there too, which surprised Rangiku, but he was looking entirely unamused by the whole situation. Isane's sister and lieutenant, Kiyone, was there too.

Amongst the Squad Ten members were even more Squad Six soldiers than before, as well as a number of Fourth and Thirteenth Division members. Some soldiers had even brought their families along. The quad was packed and overflowing with witnesses waiting in suspense for a victor to be named.

As The Ginger Ninja's approached the platform by the flagpoles, Rangiku caught her first glimpse of Team Snowstorm. They stood straight, their backs rigid and faces stoic. Rangiku felt a bit of relief seeing The Vein on Toshiro's forehead had popped a little; he was mad because – despite her last minute doubts – he had lost again. The only other flash of emotion on any of their faces was a slight smirk of amusement on Rukia's face when she caught sight of Ichigo being dragged behind Renji, still locked into his chair.

Rangiku stepped onto the platform, unable to suppress the grin as she came face to face with her boyfriend and captain, the white haired man eyeing her up. Renji followed, dragging a disgruntled Ichigo and swinging him around so the three of them stood (or sat, in Ichigo's case) face to face with the three members of the opposition.

"Can someone please release me?" Ichigo asked with a huff, looking entirely sick of the situation.

"Well since you said 'please'…" Toshiro muttered dryly, a slight smirk on his face before he uttered the counter spell that broke away the binding kido.

Ichigo stood from the chair in a hurry and kicked it away, never wanting to see the thing again by the looks of it.

"You have the flag," Toshiro stated, voice lacking emotion as his eyes turned back to Rangiku.

"Apparently," Rangiku smirked, and slowly dragged the fabric from her bra, earning a mixed reaction from the audience; there were gasps, laughter and a lot of red faces as the symbol for the Tenth Division fell out of her top and hung limply between her fingers. The flag was twisted, creased and looking as defeated as Team Snowstorm.

After a beat, a loud applause ripped from the audience and Rangiku grinned widely, raising both arms in the air as she claimed her second victory.

Toshiro nodded, his anger barely concealed, and stepped towards the flagpole. He unlocked the latch, untied the rope and dropped down the daffodil flag flying high. He held out the rope for Rangiku, silently telling her to clip her flag back on so she could raise it for all to see. Rolling her eyes, Rangiku stepped forward and did just that, hoisting the flags back up for the millionth time that week, only this time it was fun.

The crowd's cheers continued and Rangiku grinned staring up at the flag as she raised it with pride. It was at the top and Rangiku had tied it off when an icy breeze swept through the quad and caught the flag, opening it right up to display the beautiful symbol of the – _bellflower?_

Rangiku's jaw dropped and another collective gasp echoed throughout the spectators.

The flag she had just raised was not the old daffodil flag of Squad Ten, it was the old Bellflower flag of Squad Four!

Rangiku whipped around to her team, seeing them looking as shocked, horrified and confused as she felt. She turned back to Team Snowstorm with a questioning glance to find all three of them smirking widely. Toshiro's grin was the most satisfied and the cheekiest she had ever seen it, his eyes alight with mischief; she would have taken him to bed right then and there if she wasn't so livid.

He held her gaze and very slowly, pulled out another flag from his haori pocked. Once out, he opened it up, revealing the faded daffodil symbol that had been hoisted up the flagpole at six p.m. that evening. The one Rangiku had definitely stolen straight off the bat.

Somewhere along the line, Toshiro had made a switch.

"You son of a bitch," Rangiku breathed as low murmur took over the sea of visitors.

Toshiro only smirked wider before stepping past her towards the flagpole. Rangiku and the Ginger Ninjas watch speechlessly as he pulled down the flags again, swapped the bellflower with the daffodil and hoisted them back up. Finally, the correct flag flew and Toshiro returned to his team, handing over the Squad Four flag to its' captain. Even Isane, who was such a humble and wholesome woman, had never looked so smug.

"You had Isane switch them," Rangiku realised out loud, "and you had Rukia distract the guys while you distracted me in the bedroom."

Toshiro winked at her.

That bastard had Rangiku thinking she needed to distract him – he got her to give him a hand job when really, it was her who was being distracted the whole time. When she had started to realise how easy he had fallen into her trap – since it was actually a trap for her – she had begun to pull away and that's when he had to switch positions on her.

"I needed you to realise it was a distraction and run back into the kitchen," Toshiro explained, "Kotetsu made it look like you had caught her finding the flag when really, the switch had already been made."

"And then I shoved it into my bra without looking at it," Rangiku frowned, "I never suspected it wasn't the same one."

"That's why I picked Captain Kotetsu for my team," Toshiro nodded. "If you did happen to glance down at it, the designs of our flags are similar enough that there was a smaller chance of you registering the difference. Also she is tall enough to reach your hiding spot."

"How did you know my hiding spot?" Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him and Toshiro laughed.

"Rangiku, I've always known about it," he chuckled.

"You never said anything?"

"I like to get an early peak at my presents."

_Oh, that little asshole_. When did he get so sneaky?

"I don't get it," Ichigo frowned. "Why pull Rangiku out for drills and then attack me if you already had the flag?"

"Keeping up appearances," Rukia answered this time. "You needed to think we were still after the flag so you didn't question it."

"Just as I did to you last year," Rangiku murmured, glancing back at her boyfriend.

"Just as you did to me," Toshiro confirmed, eyes sparkling.

"So really," Rangiku tilted her head, "you won using my tactics."

The white haired captain shrugged, "and you lost because of all the things you accused me of being last year – cocky, predictable, easily distracted by sex."

Most of the audience laughed, the rest shuffled uncomfortably at what the normally closed off and stoic captain had just implied.

"I let you get an early lead, you stealing the flag off the pole instantly," Toshiro added. "It made you overconfident, hence why you didn't think to check the flag was the right one."

While she absolutely despised the though, Rangiku had to grudging admit how well thought out an executed the plan was, especially given the short time frame.

"Bravo, Captain," she conceded. "I'm impressed. Very quick thinking on your part, I must admit."

"It wasn't quick thinking at all," Toshiro admitted, his smile becoming more mischievous than smug. "I've been planning this for a year."

"A year?!" the Ginger Ninjas echoed together, three sets of eyes going wide.

Toshiro nodded and began to explain the whole thing, starting from the morning after his defeat last year.

"_Rukia, wait up," Toshiro called, catching the newest captain as they filed out of the weekly captain's meetings._

"_First names," Rukia commented dryly as she turned, waiting for him to catch up. "So this is a personal conversation I take it, Toshiro?"_

"_It is," Toshiro answered lowly as he reached her, "and a confidential one if you don't mind."_

"_You have intrigued me," Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"_

"_I heard you were involved in my apparent takedown last night," Toshiro sent her a pointed look._

"_Indeed I was," Rukia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."_

_She didn't really sound sorry but Toshiro was prepared to ignore that in exchange for her help._

"_Well I'm planning revenge," he got straight to the point, "and I need people I trust on the inside. I want you to help me, one ice wielder to another."_

_This was sounding all very dramatic, but when he was at competition with Rangiku, you can bet it was World War III._

_A very loving and adoring World War III._

"_What's in it for me?" Rukia challenged him._

"_My everlasting gratitude and occasional witty banter?"_

"_You're going to have to do better than that. Rangiku offered me eternal movie picking rights for all our future girls nights," Rukia informed him matter-of-factly. "Gone are the days we watch her sappy rom-coms, now it's Disney all the way."_

"_They're both terrible," Toshiro pointed out._

"_I don't work for free," Rukia snapped, offended._

"_Okay, okay," Toshiro chuckled, hands up in surrender. "How about this; I will take over you captaincy mentoring. I know you really don't want your brother to do it."_

_That had her alright, Rukia regarding Toshiro through narrowing eyes._

"_I'll help you complete your Bankai," he continued, knowing the raven haired woman couldn't hold her Bankai long without it weakening her dramatically. "You know I'm the best person to help."_

_Firstly, they were both ice types, secondly, he knew exactly what it was like to be thrown into a captaincy position before his Bankai was entirely battle ready, and thirdly, he had a close relationship with her previous captain, so much so that Ukitake had once mentored him. If Toshiro mentored Rukia, she was getting advice straight from her own captain through him._

"_Fine," Rukia agreed after a moment. "I'll help you get your revenge."_

_Toshiro grinned and held out his hand, Rukia taking it and shaking. They had a deal, now it was time to work out the specifics._

"I got Kotetsu involved when I decided I wanted the flag to be the object of the Heist," Toshiro explained further. "That was about six months ago."

"I suggested we use the flag," Rangiku frowned. "Literally this afternoon when I also suggested the rematch."

Toshiro's grin went evil and he shook his head slowly, forcing Rangiku to question everything she knew about herself.

"That was not an accident, Ran," Toshiro told her, "I've been waiting for Recruits Week for months. I knew you would offer a rematch again soon, since you suggest it all the time, and I knew you would propose we play for the flag."

"How?" Rangiku frowned.

"The flags have been the bane of your existence all week," Toshiro smirked. "You've had it on your mind since you were stuck explaining the hoisting process over and over again to a hopeless recruit. You've become so well practiced yourself that you thought you had the advantage going into this competition."

"The hopeless recruit wasn't a recruit either," Rukia added, jumping in. "He's one of my finest officers. We had him join the new recruits in the Tenth for a week and act stupid, especially when he was assigned flag duty."

"_Babe please," Rangiku whined, lounging over Toshiro in bed. "He's just not getting it."_

"_Ran, I can't just take him off flag duty," Toshiro chuckled. "He's got to learn it, he just needs a bit of extra guidance."_

_His lieutenant groaned, head dropping down onto his chest as she sulked. It was the night after day four of Recruits Week and so far, Rukia's officer was putting on a good act as the hopeless new recruit. Today had been a big step up in his performance as he had somehow got the rope tangled around Rangiku's ankle and ended up 'accidently' hoisting her instead of the flag. Toshiro had laughed for hours and still wasn't over it. Rangiku had been thoroughly pissed off at the new recruit and the fact she was bringing it up now, in bed at the end of the night (a time she generally preferred to stay away from work-related topics) meant that Toshiro's plan was working; it was getting in her head now, and she still had two more days of working with the man._

"_Extra guidance," Rangiku scoffed. "He needs another year at the academy. Two even."_

"_Now, now," Toshiro smacked her ass softly causing her to hum contently against his chest. "He's trying his best. Give him more time, he'll have it by the end of the week."_

_Rangiku huffed disbelievingly as she launched into a rant about the Spiritual Academy not adequately preparing their students for the duties actually expected of them when they graduated into a squad._

_Toshiro hummed and nodded in absent agreement, his arms wrapping tighter around her as he grinned into her hair; oh yes, his plan was very much on track._

Rangiku's jaw dropped; it had been a setup from the beginning. Toshiro had planted all the ideas in her head, making them feeling like they were her own. He was manipulative and sneaky, everything The Enigma thought she was, but now she had been bested.

Sighing and looking at her feet, the strawberry blonde lieutenant knew she was defeated. Toshiro had planned this for a long time; he was never going to lose.

She felt the captain stepped forward, closing in on her, his body giving off a warmth that wasn't consistent with the ice of his spirit.

"I believe you owe me a few things," Toshiro whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck in a way that had the hair on her arms rising, "as per the terms of the bet."

Gritting her teeth and swallowing her pride, Rangiku glanced back up at the man, his eyes half lidded and irises dark. He was a sexy winner; she did have to admit that.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him.

"Oh, I think you know," Toshiro smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku turned back to the awaiting crowd, who had been patient through all the explanations. Exhaling, Rangiku began to recite what she had made Toshiro announce last year, but modified for a new winner.

"I, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten the Investigative Division, have been defeated by the very intelligent Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten, who was successful in stealing the division's Daffodil flag by midnight. He is the, uh…"

At this point in the speech, Toshiro had to call her The Enigma, but no way was Rangiku giving up that title.

"The Winter Dragon," Toshiro decided smugly, reading her mind.

"He is the Winter Dragon," Rangiku continued. "A true mastermind, and – and… the _Bestest Ever Soul Reaper."_

That was, unfortunately, a title she did have to hand over. He had beaten her – tonight, he was the Bestest, even if he hated the childish term.

Now onto the next part of the bet – the thirty second kiss. This was one that Rangiku would happily complete for the man and she did, grabbing the captain by his collar and drawing him in for a deep kiss.

Despite everything, Rangiku couldn't help but feel so utterly attracted to her boyfriend right now. Maybe it was that smug winning smirk, or perhaps the sheer amount of effort he had put in to a game she had created a whole year ago. She could have even been still worked up from earlier, unfinished distraction, but whatever the case, Rangiku couldn't deny just how in love she was with the man currently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Nine years and it was still as exciting and as intense as it had been the first year, like they had never left the honeymoon phase, even as they moved in together and fell into a pattern that was more domestically blissful. Toshiro was the love of her life and he was just the sexiest, most adorable-

_Fucking asshole!_

Rangiku broke out of the kiss to moan loudly against her will; Toshiro had just slipped his hand over her ass and squeezed, his tongue meanwhile stroking her lustfully.

There was laughter from the crowd and the odd wolf whistle from the back, and Rangiku flushed a deep red while Toshiro smirked down at her. _That cheeky fuck._

"You better watch your back," Rangiku hissed playfully. "I've just started planning next year's Heist right now."

And there was going to be a tie-breaker round, she would insist.

"Good," Toshiro's voice dripped with ominous danger, "then you're only six months behind me."

The smirk slipped off Rangiku's face again and she pouted, causing Toshiro to chuckle softly and tuck a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. He kissed her again, softly this time and much briefer.

Sulking while Toshiro pulled her in for a comforting hug, Rangiku leaned against his shoulder, turning her face into his neck so the audience couldn't see and ignoring their adoring coos. She inhaled his scent and sighed, relaxing in the familiar hold; this was the Toshiro she loved the most. He was sexy, playful, protective and intelligent, but the one that held her at night, comforted her when she was sick or feeling down, the real caring side of him was her favourite.

Not to say she wasn't going to be bringing out the raw sexy side of him the second they were alone again.

"So I guess I'm your slave now," Rangiku whispered lowly, "for twenty-four hours at least. Maybe we should go get started…"

Toshiro broke away from her immediately, turning back to the crowd and dismissing them.

"Thanks for coming out," Toshiro clapped his hands together impatiently. "Now back to bed or to your posts."

He turned back to their teams and quickly rushed through thanking them and saying goodbye. He didn't even stop to tease Ichigo and Renji on their loss, and that's when Rangiku knew he was really desperate to take her home.

"Sorry boys," Rangiku waved to her teammates before turning to Rukia and winking. "Give 'em hell, Sister."

Rukia nodded, her eyes turning very dark and menacing and Rangiku was glad not to be on the receiving end of that wrath. Ignoring the feel of Toshiro's impatient tugs on her robes, Rangiku promised to meet with Isane tomorrow to start helping with the fundraiser, the silver haired captain calling out her thanks as Rangiku was now being lifted up into the arms of her boyfriend and physically carted away.

"Someone is impatient," Rangiku chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he took to flash stepping them through the division.

"Someone got me to the brink of orgasm earlier," he responded dryly, "and didn't finish me off."

"Well The Enigma will be happy to oblige," Rangiku smirked as they landed at their quarters and she was put down so Toshiro could unlock the door. "Anything for her man, _the Winter Dragon_."

Toshiro's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and Rangiku smirked wider; _oh, he did like that._

"I fucking love you," he muttered, wrenching open the door and pulling her inside.

"I love you too," Rangiku breathed, immediately jumping into arms.

They stumbled into the bedroom, the Winter Dragon quickly claiming his win in The Heist II.

…

"So," Rukia grinned, waltzing up to her best friends, "looks like you two are going on a date now."

Both men groaned.

"Nope," she said, cutting off the complaints as they start to spill from the men's lips. "That was the term of the bet, now you have to follow through."

"But we don't like each other," Ichigo hissed.

"Exactly," Rukia sent him a pointed look. "You're supposed to be best friends, start acting like it."

"But a _date_, Rukia?" Renji stressed. "Best friends or not, we don't have romantic feelings for each other."

"I'm not asking you guys to have a candlelight dinner and make out during a movie," the raven haired captain rolled her eyes. "I'm asking you to spend a day together. Hang out, do whatever you did before the arguing start. Bromance and shit, you know."

Ichigo and Renji shared a glance and Rukia could tell they missed each other's friendship as much as she missed it. Eventually, after a terribly long pause, they nodded to each other, seemingly agreeing they would follow through with her request.

"I better get back home," Ichigo sighed after a moment, "I'm running the clinic for Dad tomorrow."

Rukia nodded and stepped forward to hug him goodbye. The strawberry turned to leave and Renji threw her the same glare he had been throwing her all day, his expression screaming 'just tell him already!"

"Ichigo, wait," Rukia called him back, feeling the guilt slice through but Renji was right; she had wanted to be the one to tell him but she had been too cowardly.

"Renji and I are dating," she told him quickly in a fast breath. "Have been for a couple of weeks now, no one but nii-sama knows. I called you over to tell you today but I chickened out when you guys started fighting again and-"

"It's okay," Ichigo cut in, a soft and forgiving smile forming on his lips. "I should have known. You guys are far more suited."

Rukia felt her heart swell for a moment and when she glanced up at her boyfriend, Renji looked like he was getting emotional too – that big teddy bear.

"Plus you're both like a million years old," Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes.

Rukia and Renji scoffed simultaneously, but Rukia could see Ichigo was really just trying to deflect some of his pain with humour. It must not have been easy to watch your best friend win the girl you liked.

"Thanks for understanding, Ichigo," Renji stepped forward, shaking the substitute Soul Reaper's hand.

"As long as I get to be the best man at your wedding," the strawberry haired man grinned and sent Rukia a wink when Renji suddenly stiffened and went bright red; two weeks into the relationship was definitely too soon to bring up the 'W' word.

Then man turned to leave again but Rukia called him back for a second time.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she told him, "but there is a girl much closer to home who really likes you. You know who I'm talking about, just ask her out."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded slowly, thinking about it. "I think I will. Thanks Rukia, I'll see you soon."

This time the man did leave and Rukia didn't call him back, but he walked a little straighter and she hoped that meant he was happier now.

Renji sighed and his big burly arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"He'll be okay," Renji murmured as he kissed her temple gently.

"I know," Rukia hummed, turning her head to meet his lips in a brief peck.

"Now let's get you home," Renji chuckled. "I believe a certain snowstorm has won a ginger ninja slave for the next twenty-four hours."

"That was a term between Toshiro and Rangiku," Rukia laughed.

"Yeah well, why should they get all the fun?" the redhead chuckled.

Well, Rukia had to agree with that.


	3. The Heist: All In

At exactly four in the morning, Toshiro's bedside alarm sounded loudly, blaring an awful tune throughout the Captain's bedroom. The alarm clock's owner was already awake however, having not slept a wink that night in anticipation, and hit the off button quickly to silence the device.

It was officially now the thirty-first of December.

To everyone, it was New Year's Eve. To Toshiro and Rangiku, it was their anniversary – their tenth anniversary this year. However, their anniversary would be taking a back seat this year to an even more important event;

"It's Heist time," Toshiro smirked into the dark room before rolling over to check the alarm hadn't woken his sleeping girlfriend.

It had. Rangiku was very much awake and propped up on her elbow, her piercing blue eyes just visible in the dark room.

"Morning, Babe," she smirked. "Trying to get a head start on Heist prep?"

Toshiro scoffed, "Please."

He was planning to do exactly that, though. There were a lot of things he needed to get in motion early for his plan to work.

_And it was essential that his plan worked._

"Well good luck catching up," Rangiku grinned before pulling back the covers, revealing her black Soul Reaper uniform, "I'm already dressed."

How did she-? Toshiro had been awake the entire night and he knew she definitely hadn't gone to bed wearing her uniform, yet there she was, looking picture perfect with her hair and makeup already done too.

"Sorceress," Toshiro hissed, his eyes bulging for a moment before he quickly collected himself again and pulled back his covers too, revealing his uniform. "Well I'm already dressed too, and I made breakfast."

He jerked his thumb to the bedside table behind him. Rangiku glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked, confusion in her expression.

Frowning, Toshiro turned back and his jaw dropped to see his two bowls, one of plain white rice and the other of miso soup, missing.

"Where did it go?" Toshiro asked breathlessly; how did all this happen when he'd been awake all night?

"In my belly," another voice, far deeper than Rangiku's, answered.

Suddenly light flooded the room, and Toshiro and Rangiku were both startled to see their Head Captain sitting in the arm chair in the corner of their bedroom, one hand holding into the lamp string while the other held chopsticks to his lips. The Squad Ten leaders jerked back with a yelp, Rangiku's hand squeezing Toshiro's arm tightly in shock.

"What are you doing here, Kyoraku?!" Rangiku shrieked, all concept of respect to a superior officer going out the window in that moment, not that Toshiro could blame her.

"Like Young Toshiro said," Kyoraku smirked lazily at them, "it's _Heist time_."

Exchanging confused glances, Toshiro and Rangiku turned back to Kyoraku and awaited an explanation on what he was doing getting involved in their game.

Normally, the Heist – an immature competition between the Division Ten Captain and Lieutenant involving stealing a particular item by midnight – was normally held around in early January, but this year Squad Ten was scheduled to be taking more than double their normal annual graduates intake, meaning January was about to be absolute chaos for them. Apparently the students were under the impression this was the 'fun' squad to join as news of the last two years' 'Heist' competitions had spread to the academy.

January was, in general, the busiest month of the year for Squad Ten anyway. It always was with the turnover for the New Year, the new academy graduates starting and the general spike in crime that occurred over the holiday period, which of course the Investigative Squad, AKA them, was in charge of resolving. This year, with all the new recruits starting, a whole new sleeping quarter had to be built to accommodate the growing Squad Ten population and most of their facilities had to be upgraded or renovated. Toshiro was sure to be working thirteen to fourteen hour days by that time, and even Rangiku would find it hard to fit in an afternoon nap or sake break. It was going to be madness and straining as all Hell, so Toshiro and Rangiku had decided to move the Heist up.

It was to be a special anniversary gift for each other. Rangiku had won the first year, Toshiro had won last year, making this third and final Heist the tie-breaker competition, but regardless of who had won in the past and who would win tonight, The Heist _always_ ended in exceptionally raunchy sex. Wasn't that the goal of a good anniversary anyway?

"I'm hijacking the game," Kyoraku announced cheerfully, though his expression left no room for disagreement. "The Heist will no longer be a competition between the two of you but Seireitei-wide competition."

Toshiro and Rangiku's jaws dropped at the announcement while Kyoraku leaned back in the arm chair, expression satisfied. He reached for Toshiro's miso soup and took a long sip of it before speaking again.

"Happy anniversary, by the way."

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Captain's Office, 9:13am.**

"How can he just take over like that?" Rangiku huffed, not for the first time since they had found the Seireitei's most senior Soul Reaper in their bedroom.

"He's the Head Captain," Toshiro muttered, not looking up from the paperwork he was flicking through at his desk.

Rangiku sighed dramatically and flopped back on the office couch.

It was now after nine but the division was quiet today. Many of their soldiers had Christmas and New Year's off and were sleeping in, while the only ones up were the morning guard. It was to be one of the last quiet days they had left until the hell of Recruits Week which would surely send them into a flurry.

It was at midday that she and Toshiro had planned to start the Heist: Round Three. They had already planned everything weeks ago; it was to be a one on one competition, with help from anyone allowed, where they were going to put a bit of a fun anniversary twist on it and try to steal Rangiku's '365 Sex Positions' book, the winner obviously deciding which position they'd try first that night.

How Kyoraku had even found out about their upcoming competition, Rangiku didn't know, but it was sure to take some of, if not all, the romance out of it.

It was frustrating because Rangiku had made a plan, damn it!

_And it was essential that her plan worked. _

She knew exactly how she was going to beat Toshiro and it would have worked too. She had ninety-nine tricks up her sleeve to distract her boyfriend and captain, and at least ninety-three of them were of a sexual nature.

Alas, it was not to be the case apparently. Instead of starting a private Heist at midday, they were to now attend a meeting at the First Division Meeting Hall where Captain Kyoraku would officially commence the Seireitei's first all-inclusive Heist match.

How was she supposed to rework her plan to fit Kyoraku's game at short notice? Unless he was planning to make her sex book the object of the game as well, Rangiku was going to need to make some major changes.

"This is going to ruin everything," Rangiku groaned loudly.

"Why's that?" Toshiro's teasing voice came from the direction of his desk. "Don't you think you'll be able to beat a couple of extra competitors?"

"Oh I'll beat them," Rangiku smirked and rolled her eyes, pulling herself up to see her boyfriend over the back of her couch. "Don't forget I am the En-"

"Don't you dare say 'Enigma'!" Toshiro cut over her quickly, voice stern causing Rangiku to laugh out loud.

'The Enigma' was her con name, as she had decided during the first Heist. Toshiro, on the other hand, had chosen the just as extra 'Winter Dragon' for his when he had won last year.

"I'll just have to come up with some less sexual distraction tactics. I don't think you'd want to see me use them on the likes of Shuuhei and Izuru, would you?"

Toshiro sent her a pointed glare; she had been on dates with both of those men in the years before she and Toshiro had gotten together and they had become somewhat of jealous triggers for her current boyfriend. It was something she found hilarious, of course.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson about the danger of being too confident last year, Matsumoto," Toshiro held her gaze, his voice stern.

Rangiku shrugged, "I'm confident but creative, unlike you Captain Boring."

Toshiro's brows pinched and he tilted his chin up a little, clearly daring her to continue with her point.

"That's your problem, Babe," Rangiku chuckled, loving that she could pull these reactions from him so easily. "You're getting too predictable. You stick to what you know."

"Says you," Toshiro rebutted. "Distraction by sex? Is that the only tactic you know?"

"I'll use it until it stops working on you, Babe," Rangiku pumped her eyebrows at him; yes, it was predictable of her to use that tactic on him again, but it was also predictable that he'd succumb to it just as he always did. Ten years on and he still couldn't resist her.

"We'll see about that," Toshiro muttered, holding her gaze for a moment longer before he returned his attention to his paperwork, indicating the end of this discussion.

Rangiku smirked and laid back down. He had pointed out her overconfidence issue again but it was all a part of her plan.

…

**DIVISION ONE BARRACKS – Meeting Halls, 11:53am.**

Toshiro and Rangiku arrived at the Division One Meeting Hall just before midday as Kyoraku had instructed. They were met with an infuriated looking Lieutenant Nanao Ise who then escorted them inside.

"He's been drunk since dawn," she grumbled as they entered the hall. "Why he insists on ruining our work day with this childish game is beyond me. Happy anniversary, by the way."

Toshiro raised a brow at the dark haired woman's bitter tone.

"Thanks?" Rangiku chuckled anyway. "How did he find out about it?"

"You told everyone at the SWA meeting," Nanao informed her unsympathetically. "It was bound to get around."

Toshiro sighed and sent Rangiku, who cringed at her own mistake, another pointed look. She just couldn't keep things to herself; it was a part of her being such a talkative and open person – she didn't have secrets and she certainly couldn't keep anyone else's.

They reached their normal spots in the meeting hall and found that they weren't alone. Half of the Gotei leadership was already present and there was an obvious atmosphere of excitement building around the room. Whether the other half were still to come or had ignored the call to join the game, he didn't know.

"It was an open invitation to all captains and lieutenants," Nanao explained before Toshiro could ask. "We're waiting until twelve to see who turns up-"

"Chop, chop, Nanao-chan," Kyoraku called from his slumped position in the Head Captain's chair at the top of the hall.

The dark haired lieutenant grumbled and stalked off towards her captain.

"Okay, let's begin," Kyoraku announced, waving his hand aimlessly, his head not looking entirely supported by his neck.

"We're still waiting on Divisions Three, Four, Five, Seven, Eleven and Twelve, Captain," Nanao informed him, voice tight, "and there's still five minutes."

"Ah who cares," Kyoraku brushed her off with another swat of his hand. "All my favourites are here now anyway… and Byakuya too, I see."

Across the room, Rukia coughed back what was obviously an instinctual laugh and Toshiro didn't need to see the look her brother was sending her from further down the line. Beside him, Rangiku was also barely containing her giggles and Toshiro was hard pressed himself to stop the smirk.

Nanao, on the other hand, looked mortified at her captain's words but she wouldn't reprimand him in front of the rest of the Gotei Thirteen (or those who had made it early).

Byakuya was a surprise appearance; Toshiro was sure the Heist would have been below him given his usually snobbish views on such ridiculous activities.

"If the others wanted to play, they should have been on time," Kyoraku shrugged before he sat a little straighter and gestured to the back of the room. "I've also invited some well-known guests to join us today."

Toshiro turned and saw Yoruichi Shihoin and Ichigo Kurosaki standing at the back of the hall. They looked excited to be there, both having been involved in the previous Heist rounds. Ichigo had been in Rangiku's team last year and as a result had suffered a loss (more than one loss, if losing Rukia to Renji also counted). Today he looked ready (read: desperate) to claim a win.

Rangiku waved excitedly at them both while Toshiro barely returned Ichigo's 'what's up' nod as the human man called it. Rangiku saw them as friends, but Toshiro saw them for what they really were – _threats._

Ichigo didn't look like the only person out for blood, either. Soi Fon, the most competitive person Toshiro knew, was growling impatiently at the front of the hall, seemingly wanting to get things underway. Rukia, having tasted victory alongside Toshiro last year, was breaking noble protocol and bouncing keenly on the balls of her feet, excited to begin.

Looking around the room, seeing more and more people that Toshiro knew had voluntarily decided to join the game left the young captain feeling a little tense. So many people were involved, meaning much more could go wrong with his plan.

Kyoraku cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention back to him and breaking Toshiro from his thoughts. Toshiro frowned slightly as he looked up at the man who appeared to have misplaced his entire uniform and was wearing only his pink kimono – thankfully tied up – and sandals without socks, his straw hat hanging off his neck. Why he had been made the next commander of the Gotei Thirteen Toshiro would never know. Why Toshiro had defended him when others said he was going to be an irresponsible leader, he _really_ didn't know.

"We've all heard about and witnessed the Tenth Division's famous Heist competition," the drunken commander slurred. "Some of us have been lucky enough to participate as helpers in the past. I got to help out the first year, do you remember that Shiro-chan?"

Clenching his jaw and inhaling slowly in order to present a calm exterior, Toshiro nodded. _Yes, he remembered_. Nanao and Kyoraku had tricked him into believing Rangiku was being held in their holding cells when really she was just making a theatrical show of her win.

"Um, Sir," Rangiku spoke up from beside Toshiro. "This is a tie-breaker round for us, so one of us has to win it. For that we need to be the only two playing, but we're happy to have everyone assist us in-"

"This will be an 'all in' edition of the Heist game," Kyoraku cut in with a hand raised to silence her. "If you or Toshiro want to win, you'll just have to be the _Bestest Ever Soul Reaper_."

"Not a real word," Toshiro sighed and muttered under his breath; this was entirely Rangiku's fault that the word 'bestest' had now become a part of everyone's vocabulary.

"If neither of you win," Kyoraku continued, "I guess you'll have to hold another decider match next year."

It was said with a casual shrug but it was clear that Kyoraku's rule would not be negotiable.

Toshiro shared another look with Rangiku, this one of unease. He knew they were thinking the same thing; it was hard enough to beat each other at the best of times and now there was going to be multiple other competitors, potentially including all captains and lieutenants, a former stealth force commander and whatever the fuck Ichigo was. This was a huge shake up to whatever plans they had started to form in their heads on how they would win; suddenly they had to compete against their help, not with them.

The icy captain thought the whole thing was ridiculous; that a Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen had made this the priority of his working day, to involve almost the entire leadership in what had originally started as an argument between Toshiro and Rangiku over whether or not she would make a good criminal.

Captain Kyoraku wasn't alone in wanting to play, however, if by the show of people in the meeting hall implied anything. Even Byakuya, the most stiff and rule abiding captain there had ever been had somehow got wrapped up in it. The Heist had gained a lot of attention over the last two years they had played, and many of the Soul Reapers in the room had had some involvement before, so maybe it wasn't crazy that they wanted to play for themselves now. Maybe they were just in the holiday spirit. Maybe they just wanted an afternoon off work.

Yoruichi was winking at Rangiku in a challenging way, while Rukia was making the 'I've got my eyes on you' signal to Ichigo. Behind his captain's back, Renji was drawing a line across his throat while staring at Shuuhei Hisagi, who returned it when he though Byakuya wasn't looking. Nanao stood at the top of the room beside her captain's chair rubbing her temple slowly, as if this was giving her a major headache. She was the only person in the room to look like she didn't want to be there.

Kyoraku clicked his fingers and from the side of the hall entered an unseated officer of the First, wheeling Ukitake in on his wheelchair. Toshiro felt the whole room brighten as the kind hearted man was rolled in. He looked sicker and weaker than Toshiro had seen him in a while (although winters were usually harder on him), but the man was smiling so brightly, it was hard to feel sad at all. He was such a strong positive presence, even in a wheelchair.

"Hello everyone!" Ukitake beamed down at them, and all the captains bowed low for him.

Technically, they all out-ranked the retiree now, but it was an unspoken rule that Ukitake was to forever hold the highest respect. Toshiro felt his heart swell and his back straighten when his gentle old mentor shot him a special smile.

"My lovely husband comes bearing a gift," Kyoraku informed them, gesturing to what was sitting in Ukitake's lap.

The man with the long white hair was carrying a red velvet cushion, on top of which sat a stunning golden crown covered in ruby gemstones.

"I got this made months ago and have been waiting for the next Heist to bring it out," Kyoraku announced proudly as Ukitake handed it to Nanao to pass it around. "Get a good look at it. It's what we're trying to steal this round, and the winner will be crowned at midnight as King or Queen of the Seireitei."

Toshiro winced; he doubted the real Soul King would be so impressed with that title being placed on some lowly Soul Reaper.

Nanao brought the crown around and Rangiku giggled when she saw the engraving across the front of the crown while Toshiro could only sigh.

The crown read: _'The Bestest Ever Soul Reaper'_

Of course it bloody did.

The crown made its way around the room before being placed back on its' cushion, which in turn was placed on Kyoraku's recently vacated Head Captain's chair (Ukitake was wheeled further away, out of what would surely be a rather violent zone in a few minutes). The tipsy commander drew a line across the meeting hall floor with a kido light spell and told everyone to approach the line.

"Okay it's just coming up on midday," Kyoraku announced, squinting at his watch while he swayed on his feet. "Twelve hours, whoever has the crown when the midnight fireworks sound is the winner."

"Rules?" Byakuya asked, voice unsure as he took to the wonky starting line Kyoraku had drawn.

"There are no rules!" Kyoraku exclaimed excitedly.

"Captain!" Nanao hissed.

"There are some rules!" Kyoraku corrected quickly, but with the same level of excitement. "Uh, let's see. No hurting people that aren't playing…"

"So we can hurt people that are playing?" Renji asked.

"Sure!" Kyoraku beamed.

"No!" Nanao corrected.

"Hmm, what else?" Kyoraku continued, unfazed. "Oh! You can make alliances at your own discretion and betray them at your own risk… I don't really care if you do your job or not-"

"Captain!"

"And if you damage property, you pay for it," Kyoraku finished. "All good?"

"Not really," Toshiro and Rangiku muttered simultaneously, knowing it was essentially futile to disagree at this point and, regardless if others were playing, they did in fact want to play. They had to, it was the decider match for them, but only if one of them won.

"Okay," Kyoraku clapped, ignoring them. "On my hubby's count, The Heist begins."

Toshiro sighed deeply. He was really doing this, apparently there would be no turning back.

Suddenly, Toshiro was struck with a minor bout of nervousness. Something was pulling in his stomach but he didn't want to think about it. He had a plan to win this and he needed to pull it off. For the sake of having a good anniversary even though they had cancelled their normal plans for it and for those damn 'Captain Boring' comments earlier, which had hurt him more than he cared to admit, he needed to win this.

"Count us in, Darling," Kyoraku called out to his husband as everyone lined up at the line, many getting into pouncing positions.

"When I say go, you can begin," Ukitake called from the sidelines as he consulted his pocket watch, his voice stronger than he looked, "3… 2… 1… GO!"

And the Heist began.

…

**DIVISION ONE BARRACKS – Meeting Hall, 12:00pm (12 hours, 0 minutes until midnight).**

Ukitake said go and suddenly everything was a blur as black and white clad Soul Reapers burst forward to claim the crown.

It was unsurprising to Rangiku that the whole thing turned into an all-out brawl. It was the Hunger Games and the Head Captain's chair was the cornucopia.

Rangiku barely knew what was happening as she shoved Toshiro out of the way, leap-frogged over Rukia and hit Shuuhei with her breasts, but she caught the odd glimpse of what was happening around her. Kyoraku had been knocked down almost instantly and was now turtling on his back. Byakuya had taken a step back and was watching from beside Ukitake with a look of distain, whatever his plan was it obviously involved waiting things out. Yoruichi had both Ichigo and Renji in a headlock while Soi Fon and Toshiro appeared to be locked in a fast hitting, unarmed spar where Toshiro was clearly on the defence trying to match Soi Fon's incredible speed.

Rangiku was managing to evade everyone and slip through the cracks. She was getting close to the crown, her finger tips reaching out for it but something caught her legs and she fell to the ground. Whipping her head around to see what she tripped on, she found Nanao and Rukia laying on their stomachs, their hands clasped around one each of Rangiku's ankles.

"You guys are mad!" Ichigo choked out as his hands tried desperately to pull away Yoruichi's arm from his throat.

"We're very competitive people!" Shuuhei shouted back and Rangiku turned to see him picking himself out of a Hisagi-shaped crater in the floor from where someone – likely Soi Fon – had blasted him with a kido spell.

Soul Reapers were very competitive as a general rule and poor Ichigo had only had a small taste of it in the past. Today he would experience the full swing of Soul Reaper absurdity and see firsthand what happens to the mind when its' body can survive for thousands of years. Rangiku herself still had nightmares of when Soi Fon had pulled out her bankai to win a silly karuta card game – incidentally it was also on a New Year's Eve although several years ago now – and destroyed a whole building while injuring half the Gotei Thirteen leaders in the process. Sometimes Rangiku could still hear the woman's voice, calling for her Zanpakuto's final release, and she'd feel a shiver go down her spine.

"BANKAI!"

_Oh wow, there it was again._

Except this time it wasn't Soi Fon's voice, it was Ichigo's.

"No!" Rangiku screamed and quickly kicked Nanao and Rukia off her legs.

It seemed everyone had the same thought and they all dived towards Ichigo to try and hold the orange-haired man down but it was too late. His overly strong bankai erupted, sending all those around him flying backwards and the windows around the hall shattering.

"He's going to have to pay for those," Nanao voice hissed in pain from where she had crashed to the floor not too far away from Rangiku.

Out from a burst of light appeared Ichigo, his robes changed and his sword narrowed.

Rangiku pulled herself back to her feet but she wasn't even standing before Ichigo had used the speed of his bankai to snatch the crown off its' cushion and flash step back to the exit.

"Good luck keeping up, suckers!" Ichigo smirked at them before disappearing.

"Fuck," Rangiku hissed and immediately flash stepped after him. She could feel the spiritual pressures of many of those around her trying to do the same thing but Ichigo was right, they were no match for his speed. Not even Soi Fon or Yoruichi could catch him.

She followed his trail as best she could, tracking his spiritual power until it vanished. Stopping on a roof in the middle of Squad Thirteen, Rangiku had to rack her brain for a plan B. Ichigo had clearly just gotten out of his bankai which would be too easy to track and too exhausting for him to hold long. Now he would have to be looking for a hiding place, but where would he hide? He wasn't from the Seireitei and therefore didn't know his way around too well. It was a huge city and Rangiku had never seen him stray from the divisions in which he had friends, but now where was he going to go when all of his friends were out hunting him?

Rangiku was confident he would avoid the Eleventh, since Zaraki would want to battle him to the death, and he'd definitely stay away from Squad Twelve, where Kurotsuchi was desperate to conduct a 'research experiment' on him. Ichigo wouldn't make it one step inside the Second without the entire Stealth Force coming down on him. As far as Rangiku was aware, Ichigo wasn't friends with anyone in Squads Three, Four, Five, Seven or Eight, but whether that would stop him trying to hide out there, Rangiku wasn't sure.

'_Shit,'_ Rangiku sighed to herself. He could be anywhere by now.

He might even try to take it home, to the World of the Living. Rangiku chuckled to herself; no one but the people trying to hunt him down would ever open the Senkaimon for him. His only hope would be to get back to his father's old family home and hope Kukaku or Ganju Shiba could get him in contact with Urahara-

That's it! That's where he would be heading. Ichigo would be trying to get the crown out of the Seireitei and the Shiba home was the only place he knew outside of the Seireitei walls.

Rangiku sprung to her feet and took off, feeling the spiritual pressures from the other competitors subside as everyone went off in different directions, all following different hunches or perhaps thinking of their own plans to get the crown later in the game. Rangiku wanted it now; if she could get it, she could hide it and hopefully wait it out until midnight. It wouldn't be easy, but taking the crown from Ichigo would be a million times easier than taking it from Soi Fon and her stealth force, especially if she was partnering with Yoruichi, which was entirely possible given they were dating.

The closest gate to the Shiba home was Jidanbo's gate, and if Rangiku strained her memory, she was sure that was the one Ichigo had used when he had broken into Seireitei as a Ryoka all those years ago. It was the western side gate, known as the White Road Gate, and it was Rangiku's best shot at stealing the crown.

Even with flash step it took a long time for Rangiku to reach the gate but eventually it came into focus and she grinned in triumph when she saw an orange haired man arguing with the insanely tall and burly gatekeeper. Rangiku landed on nearby Division Eleven rooftop and crouched low to observe the scene.

"I thought your job was to stop people getting in" Ichigo yelled at Jidanbo, "not stopping people from getting out!"

"I'm under strict instructions from our Head Captain," Jidanbo's deep voice boomed. "You can leave, but the crown cannot. It is to remain in the field of play."

"I fought you before and won," Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I'll do it again."

"How about me?" Rangiku called, deciding to intervene now and jumping down from her roof.

Ichigo whipped around instantly, the crown in one hand and his full size shikai sword in the other.

"Rangiku!"

The strawberry blonde lieutenant smiled at him with faux sweetness before she turned her attention to the gatekeeper who bowed quickly to her.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Jidanbo greeted quickly, voice low, "it is a pleasure as always to see you."

"Good afternoon, Jidanbo," Rangiku smiled at him, far more genuinely than she had at Ichigo. "How are you? How are Aimi and the girls?"

"We are all well, thank you Lieutenant," the giant man straightened slowly. "I trust you and Captain Hitsugaya are well too. Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Thank you for remembering," Rangiku chuckled.

Between them Ichigo was glancing back and forth with confusion etched all over his face. Of course the substitute Soul Reaper did not know of Toshiro's long-running friendship with the west gate guardian, and how Rangiku was about to use that to her advantage.

"Is there anything I can help you with today, Lieutenant?"

"Well yes actually, Jidanbo," Rangiku projected hopefulness into her voice and eyes as best she could. "You see, I just need that crown there-"

Ichigo took a step back with a growl, his grip on both the crown and his sword tightening. It looked like he was about flash step off but Jidanbo was quicker, snatching the orange haired man up by the collar of his uniform. Just as quickly he plucked the Zanpakuto out of Ichigo's hand and dropped it several yards away.

"Jidanbo!" Ichigo cried out.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Jidanbo's deep chuckle resonated around them, "but Lieutenant Matsumoto's boyfriend and captain is a dear friend of mine. He taught me the rules of the Rukongai and always remembers my daughters' birthdays."

"My girlfriend literally reattached your arm with her healing powers," Ichigo argued, his legs flailing about in the air, "after Rangiku's ex cut it off!"

Rangiku grimaced at that; Gin had cut of Jidanbo's arm, but thankfully Orihime had been able heal the sever with her incredible abilities. Toshiro had visited Jidanbo to check on his healing progress several times in the wake of the Ryoka invasion and the betrayal of three captains, but Rangiku hadn't been able to face it. Despite having not been with Gin for many decades before then, she'd been a long-time advocate for his 'good heart' despite his creepy demeanour, but his betrayal and attack on Jidanbo had proven her wrong and broken her heart.

"She wasn't dating him at the time and therefore needs not be forgiven," Jidanbo answered. "Just as you were not dating Miss Inoue at the time, and therefore have no claim to her good deed."

The giant lowered Ichigo to Rangiku's level and after a brief battle of strength and one good boob wack to the face, Ichigo's grip on the golden crown weakened just enough for Rangiku to pry it from his hands.

Squealing happily, Rangiku leaped away from the men and grinned down at the crown. Gods it was beautiful. She scanned it over quickly, ensuring to check it was the real one and not another swap like the one that had cost her the last round of the Heist. As far as she could tell, it was the same one; its' engraving still read _'Bestest Ever Soul Reaper'_ and that filled her with so much pride, she couldn't even explain it.

"Thank you, Jidanbo!" Rangiku beamed up at the gatekeeper. "And thank you too, Ichigo!"

"I'll be coming back for it," Ichigo's glare was full of warning. "Watch your back."

"Are you threatening me?" Rangiku raised a challenging eyebrow at the man whose gaze was looking down right murderous right now.

"Yes I am," Ichigo hissed. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

Rangiku laughed loudly; that was the angriest, most aggressive 'happy anniversary' she had ever gotten – minus Toshiro in the bedroom – and it didn't sound at all right. Still, she would take it; it was clear he was happy for them despite being pissed at her for stealing the crown from him.

Jidanbo agreed to give her a two hour head start before releasing Ichigo and the busty lieutenant flashed him a grateful smile before taking off again, flash stepping away as fast as she could.

Instinctively and in a bit of a panic that everyone would somehow already know she had taken the crown from Ichigo, Rangiku headed straight for her safe space; the Division Ten barracks. However, it wasn't until she was bursting into the office and locking the door behind her that she had realised that returning to her division with the crown was the worst thing she could have done. Ichigo would come looking here straight away as well as anyone else who suspected either she or Toshiro had the crown. Toshiro too wouldn't be far away; Rangiku was confident he would have had returned to the division himself to wait things out and would surely have had the guards on duty inform him on her return.

Rangiku had to think quick; the way she saw it, she had three options. One, take the crown and get as far away from her division as possible, hiding away until midnight. Two, stash the crown in the office in a hiding spot and leave to throw off the scent. Three, stay in the office and protect the crown, although she wouldn't stand a chance if she was attacked by a captain.

If she did leave and take the crown with her, where would she go? The crown was rather bulky and not something she could hide in her bra like she could with last year's flag.

No, it wouldn't be possible. Rangiku's only real choice was to hide the crown here in the office and leave it, hoping nobody came to check. She would run around the Seireitei with the others, claiming to still be after Ichigo, maybe even start a rumour that someone else had snatched it from the substitute to send everyone in a new direction.

Frantically, Rangiku searched for a hiding space, knowing the real threat of picking this option was her boyfriend. This was his office and knew all her hiding places. However, Rangiku had barely made a whole scan of the room when suddenly a loud bang sounded behind her. Rangiku leaped away and turned towards it. The grate in the overhead vents had popped out and crashed to the wooden floorboards below. From out of the vents slipped Rukia, the raven haired captain landing in a crouch position with ease.

"Shit," was all Rangiku had time to utter before Rukia smirked at her and suddenly dropped two grenade looking devices on the ground, both objects carrying the Twelfth Division symbol, which was never a good sign.

They instantly exploded on impact with ground and suddenly the office was filled with white smoke that held a terrible taste. A glimpse of Rukia quickly pulling a full face covering gas mask was all Rangiku could see as the smoke filled the room.

Now Rangiku was a wielder of ash and smoke but it was a different story when it wasn't her ash and smoke, especially when it stung her eyes like she had squeezed lemon juice directly into them.

Blind, eyes watering, lungs filling with toxic gas, Rangiku was sent into a whirlwind of panic, having no idea where Rukia had gone. The lieutenant tried to move but walked into the corner of her desk, the sharp edge hitting her hip bone with force. She cried out and fell to her knees. The sound must have alerted Rukia and soon Rangiku felt the crown being pulled from her grasp. It went easily as Rangiku had one hand covering her throbbing hip.

"Happy anniversary, by the way," Rukia's gas mask-altered voice chuckled and a moment later, Rangiku heard the office door slide open.

Following that sound, Rangiku crawled towards where she hoped the door was, desperate to get out. Her chest was starting to hurt and breathing was getting harder, causing her to have a cough attack. Survival instincts were kicking in and she moved faster, ignoring the pain in her hip. As she got closer, visibility became easier as much of the smoke had escaped too and she almost made it to the door when a familiar pair of strong but lean arms picked her up quickly and carried her into the fresh air.

Her eyes were burning and she wiped away the automatic tears on her boyfriend's haori, her coughs subsiding with the fresh oxygen.

"Ran, are you okay?" Toshiro's voice called out to her.

Rangiku nodded between coughs, his voice so utterly comforting that at eased away her panic.

"Let the gas escape the room before you go in," he was giving orders to someone. "Wwhen you're able to see through it easily, go in and open up all the windows. Anyone who goes in needs to cover their mouth and nose and wear safety goggles, is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" their third seat, Takeo, answered hastily before Toshiro was moving again, carrying Rangiku further away from the office.

She tried to open her eyes but they stung so much and all she could make out were blurry shapes. Fuck.

_This was not a part of the plan._

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Captain's Quarters, 3:05pm (8 hours, 55 minutes until midnight).**

Toshiro carried Rangiku to their quarters and placed her gently down on the living room couch. Concern flooded him as he looked down at his girlfriend who was holding her hip with one hand and her chest with the other, her eyes clenched and teary and her breaths coming out in short, quick rasps; all very clear effects of the tear gas and undoubtedly the panic.

Pulling the blanket they kept on the back of the couch for when they watched movies, Toshiro covered her legs with it hoping to provide some comfort to her. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll be right back," he uttered and she nodded.

Hurrying to bathroom, Toshiro found a clean wash cloth and soaked it in cold water before wringing out the excess liquid. He then moved to the kitchen and filled a glass of water before returning to his girlfriend on the couch. He handed her the glass and told her to sip before gently covering her closed eyes with the cool, wet cloth to which she hummed appreciatively.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Toshiro sunk down onto the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her curvy frame, pulling her nice and close. Thankfully, her exposure to the tear gas was short, meaning it wouldn't have had any lasting effects.

"So Rukia took the crown from you, huh?" Toshiro smirked, feeling like he could tease her a little now seeing as though she was okay.

He had seen the newest captain running through his division, gas mask in one hand, crown in the other. He would have gone after her too, but his priority had laid with the white smoke pouring out of his office and the girlfriend he knew was inside.

"Yeah," Rangiku pouted against his chest. "I got it from Ichigo but I didn't think things through enough."

"How did you get it from Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, highly curious to know how his lieutenant who was too lazy to learn her bankai managed to go up against one of the most powerful Soul Reapers of all time.

"I had Jidanbo hold him still while I wacked him with my chest," Rangiku smirked, causing Toshiro to bark out a laugh.

"That's my girl," Toshiro chuckled and squeezed her shoulders; of course that's how Rangiku had done it. Honestly he didn't care if she hit men with her boobs, as long as she wasn't _hitting on_ men with her boobs.

"Did you come straight here after the meeting hall?" Rangiku asked him.

"I did," Toshiro answered.

"And you knew I'd come back with the crown sooner or later and asked the guard to inform you when that happened."

"Indeed."

"Because you figured I'd be an easier target to take the crown from than someone like Soi Fon?"

"Something like that."

"And now that plan is ruined, you're lying low and waiting to the eleventh hour to get involved?"

"…"

"Because you think you can slip through the cracks while everyone else makes mistakes as their desperation to win increases?"

Toshiro's answers died in his throat at how well she was guessing his strategy. Normally he loved how well she knew him but not today. Today, with so much on the line to win the Heist, her mind reading ability was unnerving and a little bit terrifying.

"How-?"

"- did I know?" Rangiku finished his question for him in that same unsettling manner, "Because I know you, Babe. I know everything about you. I always know what you're going to do next and because of that, I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"My, my, you're cocky today," Toshiro tried to deflect with a bit of a dry laugh. "What am I going to do next then, oh Clairvoyant One?"

"Like I said, you're going to wait it out," Rangiku shrugged before she leaned back and regarded him seriously for a moment. "What I don't know is how you think you're going to get past the Soi Fon, Yoruichi _and_ the Stealth Force? That's a triple threat."

It was Toshiro's turn to shrug and he even went the next step to mime zipping his lips closed.

He did have a plan, but she wasn't going to know what it was.

"I'll never tell," Toshiro smirked at Rangiku.

"No?" Rangiku tilted her head, expression conveying dishonest innocence. "Not even if I do this?"

Toshiro's smirked dropped off his face as a hand groped his cock through his trousers and a hot flush rolled up his body.

_Oh, she was the devil._

Rangiku's innocent smile twisted into a demonic smirk as she squeezed again and an involuntary low groan spilled from Toshiro's lips.

Her eyes were alight with mischief as she then pulled the blanket he'd draped over her legs off and climbed into his lap. Toshiro knew her intentions were anything but honest and loving but he didn't care, his lips meeting hers in the middle enthusiastically. It was their anniversary, after all.

Rangiku kissed him back, deeper than he was expecting, and he cupped her cheek to bring her in closer. They melted together as they always did, their lips pressing together with more force, their tongues dancing between them. The captain felt a shiver of excitement come over him as he felt Rangiku's hands slip between them to untie the knot of her obi.

She pulled back from the kiss and stared him, her pupils blown. Slowly she untucked her shirt from her trousers but didn't let the fabric fall away from her breasts. Instead her fingers held the material in place delicately and teasingly.

"One treat per thing you tell me," Rangiku smirked. "Now spill."

Toshiro clenched his jaw and shook his head in disagreement.

Unfazed by his resistance, Rangiku rocked herself back on his slowly growing boner, her weight causing the perfect friction that had him hissing and reaching out to touch her. She battered his hands away and sent him a look that said 'don't make me tell you again.'

Growling as she rocked again, Toshiro was getting desperate enough to tell her what she wanted to know, but even horny, the captain was smarter and more stubborn than that.

"Yoruichi," Toshiro gritted out.

"Wow," Rangiku choked. "That wasn't a name I ever thought you'd call out during sex."

"Not sex," Toshiro huffed impatiently, _"Heist."_

"Sure," Rangiku teased him. "Quick save. What about her?"

"Nope," Toshiro smirked. "That was one thing. One treat per thing, remember?"

Regarding him through suspicious eyes, Rangiku relented and slowly – too slowly – she peeled back her uniform shirt, and unclipped her bra, revealing two very large breasts and pink nipples that were hardening under his hungry gaze. Was it just his horny vision, or did they look even bigger today?

She even let him touch them, and Toshiro sat up straighter as she shifted in his lap. He reached out and cupped the heavy and familiar breasts, and sighed happily. It was hard to believe he had once hated these things, and it was harder to believe that he still flinched instinctively if they moved too quickly when he wasn't expecting it. They were deadly, of course, but gorgeous.

Sinking down, Toshiro took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked gently while one of his hands continued to massage the other breast. His other hand dragged over the smooth skin over her back and held her close.

He knew she was enjoying it when her hand slipped into his hair to encourage him. It made him a little cheeky himself, and he nipped his teeth at her nipple, while pinching the other one between his thumb and index finger. Rangiku cried out, her breathless moan making him all the harder.

Apparently feeling the need to regain control of the situation, Rangiku's hands travelled to his shoulders and after a split second, aggressively shoved him back until he was flat on his back on the couch, Rangiku still straddling his hips as she sat above him. It was a strong reminder of the first Heist competition in which Rangiku had worked him into this exact same position, only it was in his office that time and she'd been distracting him while Yoruichi broke into his cabinet.

Lips parted, cheeks pink and eyes dark, Toshiro thought Rangiku looked totally delectable. Ten years had not changed that one bit.

"What about Yoruichi?" she breathed.

Toshiro hesitated, weighing up his options.

He could:

Not talk at all, and not have any sex, but his plan would be safe.

Tell the truth and get sex, but ruin his plan.

Tell a lie, get sex and win the Heist.

Hmm, well now that was a hard choice.

_Lock in C, please._ Toshiro was sure he'd be forgiven for the lie when he rocked Rangiku's world in the bedroom later that night.

"She's going to betray Soi Fon after they've stolen the crown," Toshiro answered, making his voice as frustrated as possible so Rangiku would assume he was annoyed at himself for spill the tea for sex.

Sitting up straighter, Rangiku frowned down at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"One treat per thing," Toshiro reminded her.

Rangiku's lips pulled up into a smug smile.

"Bedroom," she said. "Now."

Not waiting to be told twice, Toshiro sat up again and looped his hands under Rangiku's thigh. With strength he had only developed while dating her, Toshiro stood and pulled her up into his arms, her legs winding around his waist. He carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide and knowing as she scooted to sit on the very edge of the mattress and grabbed his hips as he stood in front of her. Holding his gaze, Rangiku slowly pulled the bow of his obi until the belt fell away, his trousers falling down instantly. The shirtless lieutenant then pulled down his boxers and the captain stepped out of both.

Thankfully no creeping head captains were sitting patiently in the arm chair in the corner of their room as Toshiro stood completely naked from the waist down.

Rangiku leaned in and her tongue lapped teasingly at his erection before she gave it a long, languid lick. Becoming hot all over, Toshiro reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of Rangiku's face, wanting an uninterrupted view of what she was about to do to him.

Eyes fluttering closed, Rangiku's lips engulfed him and she sunk down the shaft of his cock. She was an expert in giving head, as Toshiro had found out during their first night together, and she certainly wasn't holding back on him now.

Within minutes she had him a panting mess, his hand threaded through her hair and tugging none too gently at the roots. Waves of pleasure were rolling up his spine and increased tenfold when she began to swallow and hum around his sensitive tip.

"Fuck, Babe," he choked.

Apparently sensing just how close he was getting or perhaps wanting more information, Rangiku pulled her mouth off him and wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Good?" she asked.

Toshiro could only clench his eyes and groan in the response, to which she chuckled.

"What makes you think Yoruichi will betray Soi Fon?" she asked again and this time Toshiro groaned for a different reason.

"This is the least sexy bedroom talk ever," he complained, eyes opening to glare down at her.

Rangiku smiled sheepishly at him and kissed the tip of his throbbing cock apologetically, as if that made up for it.

"Answer me this and I'll finish you off, I promise," Rangiku laughed.

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"It's just a theory," he told her. "Yoruichi sent Soi Fon a strange look during the meeting and I believe she's going to try and claim a solo victory."

"You're going off a look?" Rangiku raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Well I am an investigator," Toshiro argued, sexual frustration potentially making more irritable. "It's my job to look for subtle clues in people's behaviour."

And her job too, not that she did it very much.

Suddenly thoughtful, Rangiku was quiet for a moment as the cogs in her brain ticked over. He didn't know if she believed him or not but to him, it seemed like a plausible scenario and that should have been enough to get her at least doubting herself.

Yoruichi could betray Soi Fon, but it would never go the other way around. Soi Fon was obsessed with Yoruichi and absolutely smitten with her, and that was part of the reason why Yoruichi could get away with double crossing her girlfriend and not be in any real trouble. Soi Fon could never be mad at her for long; she was loyal to a fault.

In the end, Rangiku must have taken his word for it because she moved up to the head of the bed and called for him to join her.

Toshiro followed, stripping off his haori and black top so that he was completely naked and climbing on to the bed with her.

Rangiku gestured for him to lie down on the bed and he did, his cock twitching desperately for attention and he stroked it slowly while he waited.

Immediately her lips were on his again, this time it was hotter and heavier. She climbed over his body and began kissing along his jawline, then down his throat and along his collarbones. She was planting hot kisses along a very specific path, and when she finally reached his cock again, she dived straight back in like she'd never stopped.

Toshiro groaned, his hips threatening to buck into her hot mouth but she was pinning them to the mattress. She was humming and swallowing around him, and then she added only the slightest of teeth; nothing that would hurt, just the perfect amount to send him through the roof in mere minutes.

"F-fuck," the captain gasped, "I'm g-gonna c-come."

Rangiku hummed in acknowledgement and sucked harder, swallowing around his shaft while her tongue did crazy things to his slit.

Coming undone very quickly, Toshiro came in his girlfriend's mouth with a full body shudder. _Fuck,_ she was too good at that.

His eyes were closed again and he could just hear Rangiku's satisfied chuckle before he felt himself slip out of her hot mouth. Soon after, Rangiku crawled back over him, and made herself comfortable by lying across his chest.

"You're amazing," he breathed.

"I know," Rangiku giggled and Toshiro rolled his eyes beneath their lids.

"Modest too," he muttered.

Rangiku laughed and shifted her weight over him. It seemed she was rummaging through her bedside table.

"I have an anniversary present for you," she told him, "I want to give it to you now. Keep your eyes closed and hold out your hands."

Doing as he was told, despite the awkward position of lying on his back made for holding out his hands, especially when Rangiku guided them gently up and over his head.

It wasn't until it had already happened that Toshiro realised what she was planning, and that by 'gift' she had really meant 'trap'.

There was a familiar metallic click and Toshiro paused, unease slicing through him as he recognised what was happening. Opening his eyes and tilting his head to see, Toshiro looked up to his wrists trapped in fluffy pink sex handcuffs, threaded around a bar in the bedhead, binding him to the bed.

Rangiku giggled when he turned to look at her questioningly.

"Happy anniversary, by the way," she smirked at him. "The Heist wasn't the only thing Kyoraku hijacked."

Toshiro frowned up at the cuffs that bound him to the bed; he got the distinct feeling that Rangiku wasn't about to fuck him, but fuck him over instead.

See, these were no ordinary sex handcuffs – They were essentially military-grade handcuffs with a fun pink lining. These ones carried the Twelve Division logo – never a good sign – and were created by Nemu Kurotsuchi as a part of her 'Soul Reaper Intimate' line. While covered in pink fluff, the metal handcuffs actually had a layer of Sekkiseki stone through the middle, meaning they couldn't be broken out of by using Zanpakuto powers or even kido. The chain holding them together was thick and heavy too, far too strong for Toshiro to break using his strength alone. No, only the key would unlock him and set him free – the key that happened to be in Rangiku's hand at that very moment.

"Are you going to let me go before midnight?" he asked to which Rangiku shrugged with an air of nonchalance as she slid off him and the bed.

So that was a 'no' then.

Ducking out to the living room, the strawberry blonde returned a few seconds later with her shirt back on as she redressed herself quickly.

"I'll be back with the crown, Baby," Rangiku grinned. "I'm gonna wear it while I'm riding you, and you're going to stay cuffed the entire time."

Toshiro, who had taken to tugging at the binds to test their strength, paused and tilted his head. Though that implied he would be losing the Heist, it was an incredibly hot image.

"Can you at least cover me up?" Toshiro sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her to let him go and would need to think outside the box on this one.

Somehow that had been the wrong thing to ask. Mischief sparkled in her eyes and her smile was her trademarked cheeky and flirty. Toshiro had been hoping she would cover him with a blanket but instead, she placed her bunched up pink scarf across his softened cock. It was barely covering anything!

"Rangiku!" Toshiro hissed; she couldn't be serious!

"See you later, Babe," she called back to him as she headed to the door. "Love you, bye!"

She exited the room, ignoring as Toshiro called back out to her, practically begging her to come back. She did not turn back however, and soon the firm click of the front door sounded.

Rangiku was gone, and Toshiro was bound to the bed, naked and covered only by a little pink scarf over his groin. Fuck.

_This was not a part of the plan._

…

**DIVISION FOUR BARRACKS – Front Gate, 8:23pm (3 hours, 37 minutes until midnight).**

It had roughly four hours or so since Rangiku had left her boyfriend, tied up and naked, in their bedroom – served him right for making up that ridiculous theory and lying straight to her face – and since then Rangiku had done some new planning, since her old plan appeared to not being going, well, according to plan. Thank you, Kyoraku, for that one.

Still, Rangiku was nothing if not adaptable, and she was positive she still had a shot at taking the crown.

Upon leaving the Tenth, Rangiku was travelling around the Seireitei counter-clockwise, travelling through multiple divisions and even the academy grounds, in hope of reaching the Thirteenth without running into Ichigo if he was still around the area of Jidanbo's gate. It had long since gotten dark. Rangiku did know if Rukia still had the crown or whether someone had since stolen it from her too but the Squad Ten Lieutenant had to follow the last known path and hopefully she could catch up with it before midnight.

They were in the second half of the competition now, and the time pressure was starting to kick in.

Leaping from roof to roof, and sometimes dropping down to weave in between buildings, Rangiku made her way closer to the Thirteenth. She could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure when she reached the roof of the Captain's Office, and boy was it cold.

Slipping over the side and in through an open window, Rangiku crouched on the windowsill and observed the petite Captain as she hurled a picture frame across the room. It crashed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground, the sound of breaking glass a tell-tale sign that the frame had broken. Inside the frame was Renji's smiling face, the image disturbed by a large crack in class.

"Damn, Girl," Rangiku commented dryly, unfazed as the captain whipped around in shock at her appearance, "you two have a fight or something?"

"He's dead to me!" Rukia hissed, arms flailing.

"So he stole the crown from you then?" Rangiku guessed, stepping inside the office.

Rukia groaned and sunk down onto a nearby armchair, her head in her hands. Rangiku cringed and headed over to the broken frame, scooping it up and placing it on the mantle above the fireplace; she would want it later, when Renji undoubtedly came crawling back for forgiveness.

"He used sex to distract me," Rukia huffed, raising her head to look at Rangiku. "Can you believe that? What kind of person uses sex to distract their partner to get what they want?"

"Me to Toshiro all the time," Rangiku laughed. "It's incredibly effective."

Rukia shot her a glare and began rubbing her temple.

"While we were in here doing that," Rukia continued, "Shuuhei snuck into my Captain's Quarters and stole the crown. He and Renji have formed an alliance _apparently_."

_Good to know._

Rangiku could see why Rukia might have thought her quarters were the best place to hide the crown; she never used them since she lived at the Kuchiki compound and most people would have suspected she would go there, the extra security of the manor's guards to protect it, or if she had taken the crown back to her division, she would hide it in her office, just as Rangiku had tried.

"Why are you still here when you could be going after them?" Rangiku asked as she came to stand in front of Rukia.

"Because I'll fucking kill him," Rukia rolled her eyes, "or dump him. Either way, I'll probably regret it later so it's best to calm down for a moment. Besides, it's not like they'll be a hard target."

Laughing loudly, Rangiku had to admit that even a combined Renji and Shuuhei force weren't all that intimidating. Renji was the strength and Shuuhei was the brains but up against the likes of a captain, they were nothing.

"Well it's time to stop moping, Hun," Rangiku smirked down at the young Kuchiki. "Let's go show them a thing or two."

"Are you saying we form an alliance of our own?" Rukia asked, raising her eyebrows sceptically.

"Why not?" Rangiku shrugged. "We both want to teach our men a lesson."

Another eye roll and a small chuckle from Rukia was indication that the raven haired woman was considering the proposal. Of course, Rangiku had every intention of betraying her later, and she was well aware that Rukia would be considering the same thing. Still, if they could eliminate all the other threats, it would just come down to the two of them, then it would be the last woman standing that walked away with the crown.

Rukia regarded her, an air of distrust building around them, but then the Captain of Squad Thirteen nodded and pulled herself out of the chair.

"You have a deal," Rukia held out her hand to be shook.

"Sisters before misters," Rangiku smirked, shaking Rukia's hand while the fingers on her other hand crossed behind her back.

Sisters before misters, but it was every woman for herself.

Rukia collected her haori from the coat rack and they set off after Renji and Shuuhei.

"I suspect their hiding at the Ninth," Rukia informed Rangiku, "I have spies in the Sixth who say my brother is lurking there and Renji hasn't returned. I think Byakuya is standing by to see if either Renji or I managed to get the crown and bring it either to his division or the Manor, where he has spies."

Well that explained why Rukia hadn't gone home with the crown.

Rangiku nodded, taking it in. Going to the Ninth made sense, especially since Shuuhei's lieutenant was out of commission after a drunken mishap on Christmas Day that landed him in the Fourth, and therefore the Squad Nine's captain was the only one competing from the particular division.

They retraced Rangiku's path back past the Fourth to get to the Squad Nine Barracks, now heading clockwise around the city. They were almost there when a disturbance in the air caused the hair on the back of Rangiku's neck to stand up and instinctively, she turned around and punched the person sneaking up behind her with all her might.

There was a crash as Ichigo went flying into the nearest wall and an unnerving crunching sound as he fell to the ground in a heap.

The women gasped and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," Rangiku grimaced, helping the man stand. "You scared the Hell out of me!"

"So you punched me?" Ichigo groaned.

The Squad Ten Lieutenant shrugged sheepishly and looked down for a moment.

"It's an instinctive reaction when a man sneaks up on me at night," she murmured. "I thought you were a stranger going for my… my breasts."

Well, Rangiku's first thought was that he had been going for something entirely different and her reaction surprised even herself, but it was something to think on later.

She didn't look up to see the shared glance Rukia and Ichigo were undoubtedly sharing.

"Well I'm sorry too," Ichigo murmured. "I didn't mean to spook you."

"And I'm sorry for hitting you into a wall," Rangiku cringed.

"Great, you forgive each other," Rukia rolled her eyes dramatically. "Now get lost, Ichigo, we're on our way to get back the crown and you're not invited."

"Get back the crown?" Ichigo frowned suddenly, glancing at Rangiku again. "But you have it?"

"Not anymore," Rangiku clicked her tongue and shot a glare at Rukia. "_This one_ stole it from me."

"And Renji and Shuuhei stole it from me," Rukia sighed. "We're off to get it back."

"I'm coming then," Ichigo stated.

"You can't join our alliance," Rangiku told him. "It's a women's movement."

Ichigo barked out a laugh, "That's fine, I'm just going to walk with you."

Well it wasn't ideal having Ichigo tag along but as long as he was with them, Rangiku didn't have to guess where he might be lurking in wait and fear him attacking her out of the blue again. The biggest concern is that he would just pull his bankai out again and take off before they could catch up, but Rangiku's newly re-evaluated plan had an emergency clause for exactly that type of event. It was a last resort, but she would use it if she had to.

They set off again, continuing around the city to the Ninth. However, as they got closer, they realised something was terribly wrong.

Squad Nine was on_ fire._

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Captain's Quarters, 9:48pm (2 hours, 12 minutes until midnight).**

Toshiro strained at the handcuffs again, a roar worthy of a lion – or a dragon – escaping his throat, before he collapsed back against the pillows again. Over five hours had passed since Rangiku had left him here and he was still as trapped as before.

It was useless.

The cuffs were designed to be totally secure and hadn't even given a groan of strain under his strength. Even the bar of the bedhead, which was also metal, had only bent the slightest of fractions.

Time was running out and he had no way of escaping.

He had tried calling out for help, the embarrassment of being found naked taking a back seat as the time pressure kicked in. That too had been futile, since he'd had his quarters soundproofed a long time ago. Actually, from the time Rangiku had moved in – no passing squad members needed to hear what they got up to in their spare time.

His hope of having his plan go off without a hitch was quickly becoming threatened. If no one found him and released him soon, it would be game over.

Luckily, it was only after another twenty minutes or so of growling and pulling at his restraints that Toshiro heard the front door open.

"Rangiku?" he called out, but whether he actually hoped it was her or not, he wasn't sure.

"Well we both love pink, sake and white haired men," an all too familiar voice drawled, "but unfortunately I am not so pretty."

The bedroom door then opened and Toshiro flushed as Kyoraku poked his head in. The Head Captain's eyes swept over him and the handcuffs, and then to the bunched up scarf that was the only thing covering Toshiro's now totally soft cock before he smirked widely. _This could not be happening, _Kyoraku was his boss, damn it!

"Well, well," Kyoraku raised a teasing eyebrow, "maybe I should come back later?"

He moved to leave but Toshiro made another panicked tug at the restraints.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "Come back and release me."

Kyoraku's chuckle filtered playfully around the room as he returned. The Head Captain was now entirely sober, as far as Toshiro could tell, and had replaced his uniform. Appropriately dressed, thinking straight and just downright cheeky, Kyoraku was not to be underestimated.

"There is a spare key in Rangiku's jewellery box," Toshiro informed Kyoraku as calmly as he could, nodding to the silver box sitting on top of the dresser on the other side of the room.

The dark haired commander moved over to the dresser and opened the box, pulling out a small silver key. His eyes sparkled with mischief as the commander moved closer to the bed.

"Now if I release you," Kyoraku drawled, his long curls falling over his shoulder as he tilted his head curiously, "what's in it for me?"

Toshiro's jaw clenched as he held the man's gaze as challengingly as possible while naked and bound to a bed; he strongly suspected what Kyoraku would want in return for releasing him, and it would revolve entirely around the object at the centre of the Heist – the golden crown.

"I'm willing to negotiate," Toshiro said, each word measured and knowing he was definitely going to regret this.

Kyoraku smirked widely as he moved over to the arm chair he had been sitting in only fifteen hours prior. He lowered himself down, the key being twirled around on his pinky finger as he leaned back into the chair.

"I'm listening," he said, and lifted his chin awaiting Toshiro's proposal.

…

**DIVISION NINE BARRACKS – Front Gate, 10:09pm (1 hour, 51 minutes until midnight).**

"What happened?" gasped Rangiku as she reached a coughing and spluttering Shuuhei Hisagi on his knees outside the barracks, his white haori covered in smears of charcoal. Nanao was there too, crouching beside him and rubbing his back soothingly.

Nearby, Rukia and Ichigo were helping an ash covered Renji to his feet.

Squad Nine's Captain's Office was billowing dark angry smoke and the officers were implementing an evacuation procedure as the soldiers filed out of the gate and lined up neatly. Fortunately the direction of the breeze had the smoke filtering away from them.

"Explosion," Shuuhei choked on a cough before Nanao was encouraging him to drink some water.

The dark haired lieutenant of Squad One didn't look much better herself. Her glasses were missing and her hair was a mess, her uniform tattered.

Rangiku looked at her questioningly, hoping for a more cohesive answer than Shuuhei had given.

"Shuuhei texted my soul phone to say he and Renji had the crown," she began, voice hoarse from the smoke inhalation. "We made a secret pact to betray Renji. When I arrived, Captain Kuchiki was here too, looking for the crown."

"Byakuya was here?" Rukia asked from where she was buckling under Renji's weight.

"Yes," Nanao shivered as she got to her feet. "We all started battling for the crown and one too many kido spells were fired. They collided and exploded. The next thing we knew, the office was on fire and Captain Kuchiki and the crown were missing."

"Son of a bitch," Shuuhei muttered below them.

"Like you can talk, Asshole," Renji fired back, and Ichigo had to physically restrain the bulky lieutenant before he could launch himself forward to attack his traitorous friend.

Shuuhei flinched away before Nanao was crouching beside him again and attempting to sooth him. Rangiku didn't miss the way Shuuhei took her hand and kissed the back of it, while Nanao's other arm came around his shoulders and squeezed. _When had that happened?!_ Rangiku had been suspicious for a long time that her friend might have had a crush on the sleeveless captain, but surely she would have said something if it had turned into something more?

Squad Nine's third seat arrived to inform her captain that the fire had now been put out and all members of the squad were safe and accounted for. Only the administration building had been affected.

"I should get him to the Fourth," Nanao murmured. "I think he hit his head in the explosion."

"Happy anna-nanna-versary, by the waaay, Ran-chan," Shuuhei slurred, sounding either drunk or concussed, but Rangiku was betting on the latter.

"I better come with you," Rukia sighed as she reached up to wipe some soot off her boyfriend's face, "Renji can barely stand."

Rather reluctantly, Ichigo agreed to go with them, if only to help Rukia hold up his best friend until they made it to Isane's hospital.

Less than two hours until midnight and tensions were beginning to run high, squads were on fire and Rangiku was suddenly sure she was right about Toshiro's plan to wait until the last minute to engage in the fight for the crown. As it was, Shuuhei, Renji, Nanao and Rukia looked like they were out of the running and Ichigo was sure to be held up for an hour at least. Toshiro too should have still been bound to the bed, limiting Rangiku's competition to Byakuya, Kyoraku (if he hadn't gotten too drunk to continue playing), Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Well, and likely the Stealth Force too.

Great, four current and former captains to contend with!

_Shit._

Still, three captains had been eliminated, plus two lieutenants and possibly Ichigo. That was better than nothing.

"You better win it," Rukia told her as she began to head off. "For the sisterhood!"

"I'll do my best," Rangiku laughed.

Clearly, Rukia had forgiven Renji for his earlier betrayal, but Rangiku supposed she would forgive Toshiro for just about anything if he had almost died in a fire.

"I'll be back," Ichigo sent Rangiku a pointed glare as she cheerfully waved them off.

"See you later then!" she called back after them.

Now, it was off to Kuchiki Manor for her. If Byakuya had truly escaped with the crown, that's where he would have gone, she was sure of it. It was where he was strongest and safest.

It was going to be a suicide mission, but Rangiku had to give it her best shot.

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Administrative Building, 10:43pm (1 hours, 17 minutes until midnight).**

Fully dressed and on his feet again, Toshiro moved through his division, trying to put the agreement he had made with Kyoraku to the back of his mind; it was sure to bite him in the ass later. Now though, he had his priorities to take care of.

"Takeo," Toshiro called, striding into the Administrative Building where all the seated officers shared the workspace outside his private office, which was still closed off due to Rukia's tear gas play.

"Yes, Sir?" the third seat popped up from behind his desk.

It was rare that Takeo worked late, given he was now a father of an almost one year old, but tonight he was doing Toshiro a special favour. He was playing spy.

"Give me an update," Toshiro ordered. "Where is everyone?"

"There was a fire at the Ninth," Takeo told him as he looked down at his notes, tapping the pad of paper with his pen. "Captains Hisagi and Kuchiki have gone to the Fourth with Lieutenants Abarai and Ise, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Which Kuchiki?"

"Rukia, Sir."

"And Rangiku?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is on her way to Kuchiki Manor," Takeo informed him. "She believes Captain Kuchiki – Byakuya, that is – has the crown there."

"Does he?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Captain," Takeo nodded, "and he's not alone. Yoruichi Shihoin is there too. She also sent you a message."

Takeo handed Toshiro his work soul phone and the captain took it, opening the message up. It was simple and to the point.

'_Hurry up.'_

Toshiro immediately put the phone in his pocket.

"And Soi Fon?" Toshiro asked.

"Blissfully unaware at the Second," Takeo sighed, "but it's only a matter of time."

Exhaling slowly, Toshiro agreed. He hadn't lied to Rangiku that Yoruichi would betray her girlfriend, but he lied about the relevance of that too his plan, and the fact that it would happen before Soi Fon stole the crown and not after.

"I better get going," Toshiro murmured. "Thanks Takeo."

The third seat bowed and left, likely returning home, as Toshiro turned and flash stepped out of the division.

Around the Seireitei, Soul Reapers were out and about getting excited, and there was a lot of bustle between the streets. It was New Year's Eve after all, but the white haired captain also suspected the news of the Heist had gotten out, probably not long after Hisagi's office had gone up in flames, if not before. This time, it appeared everyone was heading to the First for the announcement of the winner, the news that Kyoraku had organised the game mostly likely sending everyone that way.

Toshiro flew over rooftops to make it to Kuchiki Manor before Rangiku did. Thankfully, the old compound was tucked away into the back of Squad Six's land, bordering the picturesque academy grounds, and the Sixth just happened to be one of Division Ten's four bordering divisions and was actually the closest to the Administration Building. Rangiku was coming from the Ninth, which was on the other side of the academy.

Landing in front of the large traditional style home, Toshiro ignored the nerves twisting in his stomach. The security guards were unfazed at his appearance, likely expecting it and the fact they weren't on him already suggested Byakuya had told them to allow him to pass. Toshiro marched right up to the front door and rung the bell, hoping he could project confidence and trick people into think he wasn't nervous right now.

Byakuya Kuchiki answered the door himself, something Toshiro wasn't even sure he knew how to do since a maid usually always did that for him.

"Captain Hitsugaya," the cool voice greeted him calmly. "Please come in."

Internalising the deep breath, Toshiro entered the house feeling as though it was more like a lion's den and he was the poor prey about to be eaten.

He was led down the hall and into the nobleman's study.

Yoruichi was there, lounging lazily over an armchair, looking nothing like the noble princess she was supposed to have been, and she greeted him with a smirk.

"Where have you been?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him as she slowly sat up straighter.

"I got held up," Toshiro answered knowing his response was vague but the less people who knew he'd been bound to a bed while naked the better.

He took a seat on the couch opposite her while Byakuya sat on the other end of the couch.

Between them was a coffee table and on that coffee table sat the golden crown.

…

**KUCHIKI MANOR – Academy Border, 11:11pm (0 hours, 49 minutes until midnight).**

Rangiku poked her head over the fence of the academy, the famous Kuchiki Manor standing in all its' glory before her.

It was mental to plan an attack on Kuchiki manor. It was the most protected noble house in the whole Soul Society; Byakuya had even gone to the measure of hiring former Stealth Force ninjas as guards that were not to be toyed with. They didn't hold back when an uninvited guest made a move to enter the house, just as Rangiku was planning at that very moment.

She supposed she could just say she was coming to inform Captain Kuchiki that his lieutenant was in the hospital due to an explosion (hopefully they didn't know it was the captain who had caused the explosion in the first place) and that his sister had accompanied him there; just a lieutenant doing her duty and what not.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Rangiku hopped over the fence and strode towards the house with purpose. She didn't want to look like she was sneaking around because if the guards saw that, she doubted her excuse would seem so honest. Surprisingly though, no guards appeared, not even when she reached the house.

Maybe he had called them off for the Heist? Or maybe he was allowing just the Heist players access to make it fair? 'Fair' wasn't really Byakuya's style though, given he was accustomed to, and quite proud of, his wealthy and privileged upbringing.

Maybe it was a trap.

Still, when no guards appeared, Rangiku felt slightly safer upping her sneak game a little. She crept around the house, slipping into the shadows. She peeked in windows, hoping to see something that might lead her to the crown.

Eventually, when she had made it around to the other side of the house, Rangiku heard some familiar, albeit muffled, voices. Frowning, she crept closer and felt for spiritual pressures. There were three – Byakuya, Yoruichi and, much to her surprise, Toshiro.

They appeared to be in the study, Rangiku realised as she snuck up to the next window and peeked her head around.

Toshiro and Byakuya sat on the same couch but a different ends while Yoruichi was perched in the armchair opposite them. Between them sat a coffee table which was bare, minus the playing cards Yoruichi was dealing each of them.

They were talking and Rangiku strained to listen in.

"Do you really think a game of poker is the best way to sort this out?" Byakuya's toneless voice asked.

"Well you didn't like the points game," Yoruichi shrugged, "though I suspect that was because you were losing."

"You can't combine points with Hitsugaya if you're going to make opposite points about status," the noblemen argued. "They cancel each other out."

Yoruichi then appeared to roll her eyes but didn't respond to him verbally.

"Furthermore, if you and Hitsugaya are going to combine points in one game," Byakuya continued, "then logic dictates you need to combine again for poker. This isn't supposed to be a three sided scenario."

Toshiro and Yoruichi shared a look that had Rangiku frowning. Were they… _were they allies?_

"Fine," Yoruichi agreed, collecting Toshiro's pile of cards and putting them at the bottom of the pick-up stack. "Get over here, Kid. You can sit on my lap."

"I'm not doing that," Toshiro answered, tone dry.

His expression changed then, and before Yoruichi could respond again he held up his hand, silencing her.

Rangiku didn't need to work out what was happening as his spiritual pressure suddenly engulfed her, feeling her. It was all too familiar that icy cold magic of his; it was the complete opposite of hers and yet she loved it so much. It felt like home.

"We're not alone," Toshiro's voice said, much closer now and Rangiku glanced up to see him staring at her through the glass from where he was now standing up by the window.

She gave him a sheepish wave and she saw the sigh more than she heard it.

The white haired captain reached for the latch and undid the window, opening it up well wide enough for her to fit through.

"Matsumoto," he greeted.

"Babe," she answered back, grinning cheekily knowing how much he hated her using pet names around other people, especially the other captains.

He turned away from her at that, not bothering to help her through the window, and returned to his seat on the couch.

"You could have used the door, Lieutenant Matsumoto," Byakuya informed her with a clipped tone.

"My apologies, Captain," Rangiku bowed quickly.

Glancing around the room, Rangiku couldn't see the crown anywhere. It was a weird situation she had walked into, two captains and a former Stealth Force Commander calmly sitting around playing cards, meanwhile there was only three quarts of an hour until the New Year's Fireworks went off and the Heist game was literally blowing up across the Seireitei.

"I see you got free," Rangiku nodded to Toshiro.

"I made a deal with the devil," Toshiro told her, his voice tired. "I think we'll all regret that."

Curious, Rangiku was about to ask what he meant when yet another captain arrived to Kuchiki Manor.

"Let's get this party started!" Kyoraku's slurring voice sung out from down the hall and a moment later he appeared, stumbling into the room with a bottle of sake in one hand and what appeared to be a confetti canon in the other.

No one batted an eyelid at his appearance and they didn't even look up when the drunken man tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. The sound of his sake bottle rolling away was the only sound to pass over the room and no one was fazed when the captain did not get back up. He was passed out cold on the Kuchiki study floor.

"You're just in time, Ran," Yoruichi told her, also ignoring the Head Captain. "We're just deciding who should get to walk away with the crown. Me and your boyfriend, or Byakuya, what do you think?"

"You two made an alliance?" Rangiku turned to Toshiro questioningly, not quite believing it. They weren't even friends?

Her boyfriend hummed in agreement.

"After everyone else chased Ichigo from the meeting hall," he explained, "we agreed that they were being too hasty, and decided to make something of our mutual patience."

"I can't take on Soi Fon and the Stealth Force alone," Yoruichi added, "and neither can Toshiro, but together we're in with a shot."

Rangiku couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Not only had Yoruichi betrayed Soi Fon, just as Toshiro had said she would (and Rangiku hadn't truly believed it until now), but they were partners!

"Speaking of Soi Fon," Yoruichi continued, "I know what she's planning and she's due to attack any minute so we really need to get a move on with this crown dealio."

"It's mine," Byakuya told them.

"I disagree," Toshiro argued.

"Me too," Yoruichi added. "Thoughts, Rangiku?"

_Thoughts?_ Rangiku could barely keep up with all her thoughts. She was still so shocked that her boyfriend had made a pact with Yoruichi Shihoin of all people!

It was almost a betrayal! Not in the cheating on his girlfriend way but in a cheating on the Heist way. Like, it was supposed to be a competition between them where only one of them was crowned the winner but if Toshiro won, he would be getting crowned alongside Yoruichi.

Unless, of course, he was intending on betraying her.

"How about I take it off your hands?" Rangiku suggested, voice light but serious. "That seems like the fairest option to me. Where is the crown anyway?"

"That's none of your concern," Byakuya answered quickly.

Well, at least she knew it was in the house somewhere. In fact, his tone and quick response implied to Rangiku that the crown was in that very room. She didn't get to explore that thought any longer however, as at the moment, all Hell broke loose.

The Stealth Force attacked.

Ninjas exploded into the room so quickly, Rangiku didn't even have time to count them. They burst through the open window, the door and even through vents in the ceiling. Within a second Rangiku found herself restrained by two faceless men and a very tight kido spell. Across from her, Toshiro and Byakuya were also being held by multiple Stealth Force operatives and high level binding spells, and a couple of ninjas had dragged the unconscious Kyoraku from the room. Yoruichi, however, hadn't been touched.

"You're working with the Stealth Force!" Toshiro exclaimed when the room settled again, looking entirely appalled and Rangiku was sure he hadn't known about this.

The purple haired woman smiled like the Cheshire cat and stood slowly, holding Toshiro's gaze as she did so. Rangiku watched as the former commander moved towards the large desk by the open window that overlooked the famous Kuchiki gardens. Yoruichi opened the top drawer and pulled out the ruby-encrusted crown that was the centre of tonight's Heist competition.

"Gotcha," Yoruichi smirked at it.

One of the Stealth Force Ninja's stepped forward, hand outstretched and Yoruichi's smile grew.

Bringing the crown as she circled back around to the front of the desk, Yoruichi handed the crown over to the ninja. She stepped in close, pulled off the ninja's mask and kissed Soi Fon on the lips.

The two women then turned to Toshiro and winked.

"Happy anniversary, by the way," Yoruichi smirked.

"Too bad you'll both lose," Soi Fon added, shooting Rangiku a nasty smile.

Across the room, Toshiro's jaw dropped. Rangiku would have found his outrage comical if her eyes weren't locked onto that crown. It was just there and yet she couldn't reach out for it.

The tall grandfather clock by the door told her there was now only half an hour to get back the crown, but there was very little hope for one lieutenant to get past Soi Fon, Yoruichi and the Stealth Force.

But then Ichigo arrived.

If Rangiku had thought all Hell had broken loose before, she'd been wrong. Now it was truly utter chaos.

There was a blur of black, white and orange as the Substitute Soul Reaper was next to burst through the door. In bankai, the Stealth Force couldn't catch him as he went for Soi Fon and the crown. He crashed into her and the Squad Two captain was knocked over, the crown flying out of her grasp and soaring right through the open window. Ichigo lunged for it but Soi Fon regained her senses enough to grab his ankle and trip him up, the two of them quickly engaging in an all-out wrestling match. Meanwhile Toshiro and Byakuya seemed to take advantage of the distraction and broke free from their restraints. Yoruichi immediately pounced on Toshiro while the Stealth Force ninjas went after Byakuya.

"Guards!" Byakuya called out and suddenly the room was full with even more Stealth Force ninjas, these ones baring the crest of the Kuchiki clan on their uniforms.

"Find the crown!" Soi Fon screamed to her ninjas in between trying to land a punch on a fast moving Ichigo and immediately her ninjas were spilling out onto the lawn to look for the missing crown.

"Stop them!" Byakuya ordered his men, who moved to follow his orders immediately. "The crown is mine!"

Rangiku was still being held by the two men having been too shocked to take advantage of the sudden commotion. All she could do was watch as Stealth Force ninjas fought against the Kuchiki guards, as Soi Fon and Ichigo rolled around on the floor trying both trying to get outside and search for the crown while stopping each other from doing exactly that, as Yoruichi and Toshiro scrambled over the top of each other before they simultaneously fell out the window together and while Byakuya fought two ninjas at once.

Finally though, Rangiku's freedom came when Soi Fon and Ichigo came rolling into her and her captors, knocking them all over. This time she took advantage of the confusion and burst free, jumping over the lot of them and out onto the grass.

…

**KUCHIKI MANOR – Sakura Gardens, 11:36pm (0 hours, 24 minutes until midnight).**

Toshiro and Yoruichi fell through the window, landing in a pile of limbs on the grass below. Tangled and disarrayed, Toshiro managed to slip out of her grasp.

The area towards the sakura gardens was large in area and the grass covering it was thick and long, little pink and white flowers interspersed throughout. Ninjas and guards were spread out everywhere, some looking for the crown in the thick grass, some fighting each other. It seemed one couldn't go looking for more than a few seconds before they were tackled to the ground by the opposition and the same could be said for Toshiro, for he had only just stood up and acknowledged what was happening around him before Yoruichi had jumped onto his back and now had her hands around his throat.

Toshiro dropped and rolled, pinning her on her back as he rolled over her. He managed to get up again and draw his Zanpakuto but she was just as quick in calling up a kido spell. Without an incantation, she fired and Toshiro was forced to abandon his offensive stance and jump out of the way.

He rolled out of the crash and got back to his feet.

That's when Rangiku caught his eye. His lieutenant was jumping through the window and out onto the grass. She wasted no time in scouring the area for the crown but just as with everyone else, Rangiku was quickly tackled by a Kuchiki guard. Or she would have been, had she not turned quickly and punched the guy straight in the nose, the former ninja stumbling back in pain.

_Fucking Hell_. Toshiro found himself smiling at her; no other woman in the world had the courage and commitment Rangiku Matsumoto had.

Another ninja was on her in an instant but Rangiku was on fire. Toshiro was mesmerized as he watched his girlfriend take down ninja after ninja, without a scratch. He'd never seen her defence work so effortlessly in his entire career working alongside her. She was so fucking beautiful.

Yoruichi less beautiful, the cat woman knocking him down again, since he was somewhat entirely transfixed by his girlfriend's incredible fighting.

Toshiro was knocked flat on his back and Yoruichi was on top of him, digging her knees into his sides so he couldn't roll or move away from her. She punched him and Toshiro's head snapped to the side as pain shot up his jaw.

"Stop ogling," Yoruichi's tone was playful as she often was in battle, "and pay attention."

The punch left him with blurry vision but Toshiro was sure that the gold twinkle he could see through the blades of grass wasn't just him being dazed.

It was the crown.

…

**KUCHIKI MANOR – Sakura Gardens, 11:41pm (0 hours, 19 minutes until midnight).**

Rangiku flung another guard away and smirked. Honestly, she was so proud of herself right now. Never had she been up against multiple former and current Stealth Force ninjas and been able to fight them off so easily. She was completely positive it wasn't that they weren't trying to get her either. Something was different in the way she was fighting, like her instincts and senses were heightened and everything else was in slow motion while she moved at real time.

It was cool. Maybe that was what training every day got a person? Rangiku wouldn't have really known since she rarely trained every day. In fact, she rarely trained.

Rangiku allowed herself a quick scan of the grassed area which was full of fighting bodies and a few unconscious bodies. Still, despite all these people, no one had found the crown.

Ninjas were still fighting guards. Soi Fon was still fighting Ichigo. Yoruichi was still fighting Byakuya-

Hang on. That wasn't right.

Where was Toshiro?

He had completely vanished from the area. Rangiku frowned for a moment before it clicked. Toshiro had found the crown and slipped away!

Fuck!

Rangiku turned, punched another guard in the face, and bolted. Never had she flash stepped so quickly in her life. She was hauling ass like no one had ever seen and thank the gods Division Ten was close because she did not have the stamina for this. Everyone was out, staring up at the sky and waiting for the fireworks that were now surely only minutes away. They clapped cheered as she flew past them, screaming at her to win the Heist before midnight.

Rangiku was determined.

Landing inside the gates of the Tenth, Rangiku focused her energy into tracing Toshiro's spiritual pressure and followed it to his quarters.

Bursting through the door, Rangiku found her boyfriend inside, standing in the dark as he looked out the window, also waiting for the fireworks and the signal to say he had won the Heist.

"Where's the crown?" Rangiku asked, voice impatient.

Toshiro turned suddenly, his expression surprised but not horrified to see her. He still seemed confident, he just needed to stall for a few minutes and the game was his, but she wasn't about to let that happen.

"What crown?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Don't fuck with me, you bastard!" Rangiku snapped. "Where is it?!"

Scoffing, Toshiro projected an air of offence at her somewhat maybe harsh words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Beautiful," he mocked, "and happy anniversary, by the way… or what's left of it."

"You know, a lot of people have said that to me today," Rangiku huffed, "and none of them sounded genuine."

Literally almost everyone had said it to her today; Kyoraku, Nanao, Jidanbo, Ichigo, Rukia, Shuuhei, and Yoruichi, and now Toshiro. Rangiku had said it to Toshiro too, but even she had meant it sarcastically.

'Happy anniversary, by the way', that's what they had all said and-

_Oh gods, the crown was in the office safe!_

Rangiku knew it as soon as she thought it. Of course! Toshiro had locked it away and then come here to throw anyone who came looking off his trail. Everyone would have searched here first, wasting their precious final minutes.

Turning and leaving without a word, Rangiku flash stepped away, hurrying back to the office.

She arrived in an instant and ripped through the 'HAZARD: DO NOT ENTER' tape that had covered the door. Covered, ripped down and reapplied, she suspected.

The tear gas seemed to have entirely vanished but the office was freezing cold from having the door and windows left wide open in the middle of winter.

Pushing it aside, Rangiku moved around to Toshiro's desk and crouched at his cabinet. She pulled out her key – she had gotten her keys replaced after the first Heist in case breaking into his safe ever became a priority again and thank fuck she had done that – and unlocked the cabinet door, opening it to reveal the passcode protected safe.

Glancing up at the clock, there were two minutes until midnight. Rangiku had this in the bag.

"Ran, Stop!" Toshiro called, suddenly appearing at the door, panicked and breathless.

"Sorry, Baby," Rangiku chuckled. "It's over. I told you I'd always be a step ahead of you. You're just plain predictable, Captain Boring."

Punching in the code she remembered well since the first competition, 3112, or the date for the 31st of December, AKA their anniversary. Sentimental and beautiful Toshiro was, but predictable as anything.

The safe made a happy beeping sound and the lock clicked. Rangiku opened the door and inside the safe sat that beautiful golden crown.

Smiling widely, Rangiku glanced up at Toshiro who was now watching her, defeat across his face. She held his gaze as she stood and brought the crown out to show him her prize.

"Well it's midnight," Rangiku grinned. "I guess that means I'm the Bestest Ever Soul Reaper."

Toshiro sighed deeply, "Yeah, I guess so."

Rangiku grinned wider but then Toshiro's expression changed slightly, and not in a good way.

"Although," he drawled, "you might want to read the inscription on that crown you've got there."

Immediately Rangiku's heart sunk.

"Oh shit," she cursed, grin sliding off her face. "What did you do?"

She had asked but in her mind she already knew; he had made a switch of course, and this was the wrong crown. _Damn it!_

She turned the crown around and held it under the light.

"Rangiku Matsumoto," she read the engraving out loud, "will you marr-ry me?"

Her own words registered in her head a second later as her body stilled for moment.

Head snapping up, she turned to stare at Toshiro.

Her boyfriend was down on one knee, diamond ring in hand.

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS – Captain's Office, 11:59pm (0 hours, 1 minute until midnight).**

_This was it_.

"Rangiku Matsumoto," she read out loud as Toshiro sunk to one knee, fishing the ring box out of his haori pocket, "will you marr-ry me?"

Her voice had stuttered as she read, the shock kicking and Toshiro held his breath.

She turned to face him and Toshiro held out the ring.

_Please say yes._

Rangiku stared at it, astonished.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what's happening," she breathed, voice unsteady. "I'm shaking."

And shaking she was. Toshiro felt his gut twisting uncomfortably with nerves as Rangiku put the crown on the desk, hands trembling.

She took a step towards him before she paused.

"Is this really happening?" she asked, voice suspicious now as emotion seemed to flood her. "Is this part of the Heist? If this is part of the Heist, I am going to dump you so hard and-"

"No, Ran," Toshiro cut her off quickly, a small laugh leaving his throat. "It's not a part of the Heist. This is really happening."

"Oh my god," Rangiku's hands came up to cover her mouth and she stared down at him through watering eyes.

"Okay, here goes," Toshiro breathed, preparing to make a bit of a speech, "Ran. I love you. I love your eyes, I love your lips. I love your heart and I love how smart, kind and beautiful you are. I also really love your butt."

Rangiku gave a wet laugh as the first tear fell from her eyes.

"You're my lieutenant, my best friend and my girlfriend," Toshiro continued. "You're my family. You're the best person I know, and… the_ Bestest_ Ever Soul Reaper. I want to make you happy every day, I want to be with you forever."

Rangiku was nodding as more tears spilled but any words appeared to get lost in her throat.

"Rangiku Matsumoto," Toshiro inhaled, straightening his back as he held the ring up a little higher, "will you marry me?"

The strawberry blonde lieutenant continued to nod and then eventually, a very wet "yes" escaped, and that seemed to spur her on a little.

"Yes," she said again, though it was more of a sob. "Yes, yes, yes."

Relief and happiness flooded through Toshiro as he exhaled.

Standing up, Toshiro moved quickly to Rangiku's side. He kissed her first, not able to hold that in any longer. Rangiku's arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist and they drew each other in closer. The kiss was wet, more from Rangiku's tears than anything else, but it was still easily the best kiss of Toshiro's life. He had never been so happy.

Suddenly, the midnight fireworks started, and Toshiro wasn't surprised they had been too caught up in the kiss to hear the countdown.

They continued to kiss and Toshiro knew his girlfriend – his fiancée now – was thinking the same thing.

Ten years. One decade.

That's how long it had been. Ten years to the minute since their first kiss. Now they were getting married.

Pulling back from the kiss, Toshiro hugged Rangiku for a moment before guiding her over to the office window. They had never missed the fireworks before, and despite everything going on this year, they weren't about to start missing them.

Her hands were very much shaking but he caught her left hand and held it, her head resting on his shoulder as the colourful fireworks exploded in the night sky, the occasional sniffle heard between bangs.

When they finished, Toshiro and Rangiku kissed again, briefly this time, and Toshiro raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before pulled the ring from its' box and slid it gently onto her finger. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. They looked at it together, and Toshiro marvelled at how well the ring fit her, and how perfect the cut of the diamond suited her long, delicate fingers.

"It's blue!" Rangiku gasped, now that she was looking at it up close.

Toshiro smiled and nodded; the gem was mostly clear, but under certainly lights and angles, it had an icy blue undertone, a blue that matched her eyes perfectly.

"It's actually an ice diamond," Toshiro shared, "from Hyorinmaru. I've spend the last two years cutting it down and sculpting it. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Two years?!" Rangiku choked.

"Since the very first Heist game," Toshiro explained. "When you pulled out my medal, having beat me and proven me wrong, that's when I decided I wanted to marry you. I knew I wanted to be with this amazing woman for the rest of my life."

Rangiku's jaw drop as she stared at the ring with the new information. Her thumb stroked the top of the diamond and she gasped softy. He knew why; the diamond was freezing cold. Toshiro had made sure that wouldn't have transferred to the white gold band and then to her finger when she wore it by having the diamond sit just off the band a little.

"It will never melt," Toshiro murmured.

"It's perfect," Rangiku breathed as she continued to stare it, finger tracing the cold diamond cut.

He kissed her neck softly and she turned in his arms to kiss him deeply again.

"I love you so much," she whispered when they pulled back again.

"I love you too," Toshiro smiled, pecking the corner of her lips.

They stayed for a moment, simply enjoying their new engagement in private, arms around each other and lips exploring each other's face, but eventually their peace was ruined. There was a knock at the door and Kyoraku poked his head around.

"Did she say yes?" he asked, grinning madly.

"Of course I did," Rangiku answered for them, laughing a little as she wiped the last tear away.

"Alright lovebirds," the Head Captain laughed. "You better come out now, there are a few people out here who want to congratulate you both."

The curly haired man disappeared and Toshiro sighed; their private time hadn't been long but the sooner they saw everyone, the sooner they could get back home and celebrate.

"The Heist was a setup, wasn't it?" Rangiku guessed, looking up at him again and Toshiro nodded.

"Everyone was in on it," Toshiro told her. "Everything was staged to get you back here at midnight."

Everything had been designed to follow the way Rangiku would think, from Ichigo waiting at Jidanbo's gate, to Toshiro returning to the division in the final minutes. The tear gas? Non-toxic, just harsh on the eyes, though Rangiku's panic had made it harder for her to breathe. The explosion at Squad Nine? Faked; smoke flares were used to create the illusion of a fire, and the Ninth were told ahead of time there would be a fire drill that night. Shuuhei and Renji? Not really injured. The fight at the Kuchiki Manor? Completely staged, although the Stealth Force and Kuchiki Guards were told it was a training drill, and to go all out so it didn't look fake. The original crown? Yoruichi had taken it and hid it away while Toshiro returned to the Tenth, where Rangiku would follow him not minutes later assuming he had it.

Kyoraku had been minding the proposal crown at the First and was dropping it off to Toshiro when he found him handcuffed to the bed. Toshiro had given him a key to the cabinet and the passcode to the safe, and he deposited it before meeting them all at Kuchiki Manor, where he once again played drunk.

"_How are you feeling?" Kyoraku asked, handing over the new crown for Toshiro to inspect._

"_Nervous as fuck," Toshiro gave a queasy smile. "I feel sick."_

_Kyoraku chuckled and patted him on the back, "You're gonna be fine, Kid. She will definitely say yes."_

_Toshiro nodded as his thumb ran over the crown's engraving. This was it, it was finally happening after two years of planning. Last year's Heist had been but one small move in what was a major plan; Toshiro had made sure to win that round in order to spike Rangiku's competitive nature, and ensure she would be heavily invested in a rematch. They had planned a private anniversary game, but the whole time Toshiro had been conspiring with their friends to hijack it. _

"_What if it doesn't work?" Toshiro asked, suddenly so full of doubts about his proposal plan. "There are so many people involved, so many risks-"_

"_It's going to work," Kyoraku assured him, taking back the crown and holding his hand out for Toshiro's cabinet key. "You've thought this the whole way through. I'm behind you, Jushiro is behind you, we've all got your back."_

"_Maybe I should have just done a traditional restaurant proposal," Toshiro sighed, handing over the key. "You know, a ring in the champagne type thing."_

_Kyoraku shrugged, "Maybe, but that would have been boring."_

_That was true, and after Rangiku's 'Captain Boring' comments that morning, Toshiro was determined to surprise her. Mayhem was a Soul Reaper specialty and chaos was Rangiku's playground, Toshiro needed to create a game so large and fast paced that even a focused Rangiku would get caught up in the confusion._

"_This is perfect," Kyoraku continued. "Very much Rangiku's style. She's going to love it. Now go!"_

"He wasn't wrong," Rangiku smiled up at Toshiro.

"I'm just glad you said yes," Toshiro chuckled.

Rangiku scooped up the proposal crown before they headed to the door. They exited the office and walked out to the large assembly's quadrangle where they were greeted with a massive cheer. The quad was packed out with Division Ten soldiers plus many other familiar faces across the Seireitei. In the front row stood all the Heist 'competitors'; Kyoraku, Nanao, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji and Shuuhei. Ukitake was there too, looking sick but happy; he hadn't been able to 'play' the Heist with them but he had been a crucial pillar of support for Toshiro through the planning process and throughout his entire career. Toshiro wanted him there more than anyone.

They were all clapping madly and smiling brightly up at them, even Soi Fon and Byakuya. They weren't strictly friends of Toshiro or Rangiku and the white haired captain had been surprised when they stepped forward to help him plan it. He suspected they were drawn in by Yoruichi and Rukia, or perhaps they just knew what it was like to love someone with all your heart. Byakuya had been married after all, and Soi Fon just adored Yoruichi.

"I can't believe all these people have come out to see us," Rangiku breathed.

"Well they're all people who care about you, and about us," Toshiro told her. "They're our big chaotic family."

Kyoraku stepped up to joined them on the little platform they were standing on, right by the flagpole that had been crucial in last year's Heist.

"Congratulations," the large man grinned.

He stepped forward to greet Rangiku with a kiss to the cheek while Toshiro got a firm handshake and a pat on the back.

"I'm really looking forward to being your best man," Kyoraku said lowly, his smile turning cheeky as he winked at Toshiro. "I won't let you down."

"Best man?" Rangiku whispered, shooting Toshiro a surprised look as the Head Captain turned to address the crowd.

"And Godfather to any and all of our future kids," Toshiro grimaced and then shrugged. "I told you I made a deal with the devil and that we would regret it."

'We' because Rangiku certainly was sharing the blame with him; she had handcuffed him to the bed and almost derailed the entire proposal plan. Thankfully, Rangiku didn't look mad. In fact she looked entirely amused, giggling for a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kyoraku called out to the crowd, his deep voice carrying easily across the now silent quad. "You've all come out tonight because we promised you we would be crowning another Heist winner, _literally_, and that our Squad Ten leaders had a special announcement."

Thank the gods Rangiku hadn't said no. This right now would have been the most humiliating moment of Toshiro's life otherwise.

Kyoraku stood aside and gestured for them to make said announcement.

Rangiku beat Toshiro to it.

"We're getting hitched, Bitches!" she squealed, holding up her ring proudly and sending the entire Squad Ten into an uproar of excitement while their friends in the front laughed or rolled their eyes, mostly both.

Another chant encouraging them to 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' started up, just as it had the first year when Rangiku was announced the inaugural Heist champion. The newly engaged couple obliged quickly of course, and Toshiro took Rangiku back into his arms before kissing her deeply in front of everyone they cared about. He felt like he was floating amongst the clouds, feeling lighter than he had ever felt before. He was so happy, so in love and so loved back. Rangiku was his world and his everything; he couldn't believe that he, a scrawny street rat from Junrinan, was marrying the famously beautiful, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"And now the crowning," Kyoraku announced as they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

Kyoraku took the proposal crown from Rangiku and then the original crown which Yoruichi was still holding onto for them.

The Squad Ten leaders were guided to stand at the front of the platform while Kyoraku came behind them and placed the matching crowns on their heads – Rangiku wore the proposal one while Toshiro wore the original. They held hands and looked out across the sea of faces that had come out to celebrate them tonight.

"As Head Captain," Kyoraku's voice boomed out across the Tenth, "I officially crown Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, AKA the Winter Dragon, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, AKA the Enigma, the King and Queen of Squad Ten, and the Bestest Ever Soul Reapers."

Once again the crowd erupted in massive cheers, the Squad Ten soldiers in particular causing a riot with their jubilation. More so when Toshiro and Rangiku kissed again in front of everyone.

"Happy New Year!" Kyoraku yelled. "Now let's get this party started!"

On his cue, more fireworks shot into the sky creating a short but beautiful display before the crowd broke off to party. Rangiku and Toshiro jumped down of the platform and were immediately engulfed in a group hug from a number of their friends, all of them sending their congratulations and love.

The New Year/engagement party, that Toshiro had definitely not planned but was sure Kyoraku had, went on for hours. Each time Toshiro went to sneak Rangiku away, someone else came up to congratulate them and ask a million questions about their initial wedding plan thoughts (they didn't have any), but neither of them had the heart to blow them off since they had all come out on a holiday to see them. Toshiro followed Rangiku's lead in turning down alcohol, both knowing if they had a drink in their hands people would assume they were there to stay, and Rangiku had a bit of a habit of going overboard when she started drinking, which could have ruined their 'celebration' plans for later.

The first light of dawn was starting to emerge when Toshiro and Rangiku finally made it back to their quarters. They had been awake for over twenty six hours now, since Toshiro's 4am alarm the morning before, and now they were almost too tired to celebrate their engagement. Almost, but not quite.

"I want to give you your anniversary present now," Rangiku murmured between kisses as they stumbled through the door together, unable to let go of each other.

"Last time you said that you handcuffed me to the bed," Toshiro chuckled as he kissed her neck, "and I had to negotiate with Kyoraku to get out."

Rangiku laughed loudly at that, "I'm so sorry."

She didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Toshiro's fiancée – gods he loved saying that – unwrapped herself from his arms, the captain not letting her go easily, before she went to his bookshelf and pulled out a book. She returned to him and handed it over.

"Happy anniversary," she grinned at him.

Toshiro glanced down at the book; it was her '365 Sex Positions'. He looked back up her, confused. Was this a hint she was sending him?

"You see, I had a plan for the Heist too," Rangiku told him, her lips curling into a cheeky grin, "back when we were supposed to be stealing this book."

"What was your plan?" Toshiro asked, curious to know how things might have worked out had he not been planning an elaborate proposal.

"Very similar to yours, actually," Rangiku told him. "I was going to make a switch too, and you were supposed to find this one. You would have thought you had won in the last few minutes too, but then I would have told you to open it."

Just as Toshiro had told her to read the crown's inscription.

Looking down at the book and back up at Rangiku, his fiancée gave him an encouraging nod.

Curious, excited and just a tiny bit nervous, Toshiro opened the book.

Inside, the pages had a hole cut into them, and resting in the middle of that hole was a the aforementioned gift.

A pregnancy test stick, with a little pink plus sign.

…

**DIVISION TEN BARRACKS - Captain's Quarters, 6:08am **

Rangiku watched in anticipation as Toshiro opened the book.

_This was it._

The captain froze as he stared down at the little white stick, it's pink positive symbol staring back at him.

Hands uncharacteristically shaking, Toshiro pulled the white stick out and in his trembling, the book slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. They both ignored that though, as the captain continued to stare at the stick.

Other than the tremor in his hands, the captain was very still. Almost like a statute, Rangiku realised he wasn't even breathing any more. Until he was.

Toshiro exhaled suddenly and with it, his entire face crumpled.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, voice thick with emotion as tears flooded into his eyes.

It was rare for Toshiro cry. Rangiku was sure she had only seen it maybe four or five times in the entire seventy odd years she had known him, and most of those times would have occurred back when he was a third seat and still a child. She supposed, given the high running emotions of the night, as well as being just about exhausted, it was to be expected. Not only had he gained a (soon to be) wife tonight, he had gained a (soon to be) child.

Nodding slowly, Rangiku then reached inside her pocket and pulled out the small ultrasound picture she had and handed it over to him.

"I got this done today," Rangiku told him. "I was worried about the tear gas. I didn't know if it would hurt the baby or not, because I inhaled quite a bit."

Toshiro's head snapped up, worry flooding his face.

"It was fine," Rangiku assured him quickly. "I went to see Isane after I left you cuffed to the bed. She took an ultrasound and said everything's fine. He or she is very healthy in there."

Her fiancé – gods she loved saying that – looked back down at the ultrasound image.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he croaked as the tears finally began to spill out onto his cheeks.

His voice broke her too, and Rangiku felt herself starting to cry again. She had never seen him look so happy before but he did. Even while overcome with emotion, Toshiro looked equal parts shocked and thrilled. Rangiku was ecstatic too and up until now, it had been her secret. She hadn't been able to celebrate or acknowledge it with the man who helped create the baby, but now it was all out in the open.

She was going to be a mother. Toshiro was going to be a father. They were going to be husband and wife, and parents to a little baby Hitsugaya. Their family was growing.

"We're having a baby, Baby," Rangiku chuckled, her laughter wet from the tears.

"We're having a baby," Toshiro repeated, voice still disbelieving.

He looked down at the ultrasound with an expression Rangiku had only seen him use on her; he was completely and utterly _in love._

Holding out her arms for him, Toshiro stepped in and closed the gap between them. Rangiku wrapped her arms around him, one hand splaying across his back while the other slipped into his hair and held his head against her.

Getting married and having a baby, the Heist had surprised both of them tonight, one way or another.

"Oh gods," Toshiro gasped against her suddenly. "Kyoraku is going to be a Godfather."

Unable to help but laugh, Rangiku squeezed his shoulders. That was a point of concern but at least they knew their child would be growing up in a world full of people who loved them, and fuck they were going to have some fun in their life.

"Ukitake can be the other Godfather," Rangiku chuckled. "He'll be a more calming presence."

Toshiro seemed to agree, sighing peacefully against her, "I like that."

The tears seemed to stop as the shock finally settled. Toshiro slipped his hand between them and now was rubbing her stomach softly. Just like the moment of peace – however short lived it was – they had been blessed with just after their engagement, Toshiro and Rangiku stood in silence, just holding each other and marvelling in the moment.

She was six weeks pregnant, so they were still quite far off the twelve week mark when it was generally recommended to make the announcement, but Rangiku had a feeling they weren't going to be able to keep it from their friends that long. Still, tonight it was just them (and Isane, technically) who knew, and there was something uniquely special about that.

Already Rangiku had felt her maternal instincts starting to kick in; the panic that the tear gas was effecting more than just her, how she had sensed Ichigo creeping up on her and instinctively defended herself and the baby straight away, how she had been fighting the ninjas, not letting any of them near her stomach. She had even had the common sense to turn down alcohol on the night of her impromptu engagement party.

They would have to talk about whether they rushed to organise a wedding before the baby came, or wait until afterwards, but that was an issue for another day. Tonight, they would celebrate together, both their engagement and the pregnancy, without any worries.

"Come on," Rangiku breathed, pulling out of her new fiancé's hold, "let's go to bed. I want to celebrate for real."

Toshiro rolled his eyes but chuckled nevertheless. Gently placing the ultrasound and the pregnancy stick on the coffee table, Toshiro led her towards the bedroom.

It seemed he too was in the mood for a little celebrating.

"It's too early to tell the gender," Rangiku told him as he opened the bedroom door for her, "but if it's a girl, how do you feel about the name 'Eni-?"

"Don't you dare say 'Enigma'!"

…

**Well that's the end of my Bleach Big Bang fic!**

**I can't believe what a journey it has been being an admin for the Bleach Big Bang 2019. It was certainly stressful at times, especially being on a drastically different time zone to everyone else and being away from home since April, but it's been fun and I have met a beautiful group of people who share this common love for Bleach.**

**Hopefully one day they will bring the anime back (or as I would love to see – a Squad 10 spin off of Tosh and Ran shenanigans).**

**Let me know if you enjoyed reading this series!**


End file.
